It Was Far From Over
by MickeyandMinnie
Summary: I looked at Edward. His expression showed love, understanding, and concern. But deep in his eyes, I could still see the fury. I sighed. It was far from over. SEQUEL TO OUR FIRST YEAR TOGETHER, Jacob shows up, Alec and Aro want revenge, Rating changed to M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven't read "Our First Year Together", switch and read it first

**A/N: If you haven't read "Our First Year Together", switch and read it first!! This is the sequel. Thanks for all of the encouragement! I love to hear what you think! Please don't just read, but take the time to review! It's the only way I can be sure you are enjoying it!**

**FYI: Bella's power enables her to raise a force field or "shield" around herself and others when other vampire powers both mental and physical are threatening them. In addition, due to the strong bond with her vampire family that Bella had while she was human (remember the hallucinations she had in New Moon of Edward), that bond was strengthened when she was changed and she can now have mini video conferences in her mind with them. **

**Disclaimer: Highest praises to SM for sharing Edward and Bella with the rest of the world! Of course, all of the characters from the Twilight series belong to her! I only get the credit for the new characters, Tally and Vanessa.**

**IT WAS FAR FROM OVER**

I understood now, that I had been set up. All of this was Tanya's doing. She had deceived us both, trying to steal Edward away from me.

Irina had drugged me to help Tanya in a last attempt for revenge of Laurent's death.

I looked up at Edward. I watched as his eyes grew dark from anger.

I thought about Tally. She was supposed to be my enemy, but she had turned out to be, if nothing else, someone I felt I could trust. Maybe we would become friends, as Aro had hoped.

I shook my head, not wanting to let my memories take me back to that castle.

Edward tightened his hold, and softly asked, "Are you okay, love?"

"My life has to be the most confusing, mixed-up, existence of all human and vampire alike."

I looked at Edward. His expression showed love, understanding, and concern. But deep in his eyes, I could still see the fury.

I sighed.

This was far from over.

Chapter 1

My throat burned. I tried swallowing, big mistake. I closed my eyes tight as I grimaced from the fiery sensation.

"Bella?" His voice was like music to my ears.

I thought, "I'm fine…just need to rest. I…feel…so…tired…Ed…" My eyes were so heavy, I couldn't keep them open any longer.

"Just sleep now, my love. I'll watch over you."

I felt myself become limp in his arms. A blanket of calm spread throughout my body, and I was asleep. Well, as much as a vampire can sleep. I could still hear faint voices and sounds in the background, and my muscles would tense automatically in response to them.

I could also feel his arms around me as he cradled my body on his lap.

My perfect husband, my Adonis, was holding me. I was drifting in and out, as I allowed my memories to play back through my head.

Then one memory began to fill my mind with that awful first day of high-school in Forks. I had just moved there, to live with my Dad. I had walked into the classroom, ready to suffer through an hour of biology lessons that, no doubt, I had already been taught back in my advanced placement course in Phoenix. The teacher had directed me to sit in the only unoccupied seat, next to…

That was when I saw those eyes, his eyes, dark pitch black orbs staring at me like I was causing him insufferable pain.

I opened my eyes a slit, and saw those same eyes looking down on me now.

_Wait, where am I?_

My back bristled at his expression. My body stiffened, as I gasped.

Immediately, by instinct, a field began to rise up around me for protection.

His hold on me tightened. His lips grew tight against his face as he winced in pain.

"Bella…love…please…"

My eyes closed. I didn't want to hurt him. I forced my muscles to relax, lowering the field.

No matter what, he was always there.

We were both so lonely before, then we found what we were looking for, in each other.

Ours was truly a story filled with tragedy, but also romance and undeniable love.

So, why was I always causing him pain? It hurt me to see him hurting.

My body started trembling as invisible tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Bella, it's okay. It's over. Please, love, stay with me. Don't leave me!"

_Leave? What? _

I could hear his tormented cries, calling out to me, but I didn't understand.

I felt another presence, Carlisle.

"Edward, let me take her. You need a break. You need to go hunt, son!"

Edward's hold tightened once again. "No. I told you I'm not leaving. I will never let go of her again!"

"She's very weak, Edward, but she'll pull through. You need to be strong for her as well. I can see how drained you are."

A low growl of frustration rumbled in his chest.

I wanted to tell him I was fine. I didn't want him fighting with his father.

I used all of my strength to open my eyes again and look up at him.

"Edward…OW!" It felt like someone just ran a razor blade up my throat.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

APOV

I couldn't believe what Tanya and Irina had done to Bella. Tally had clued us all in as soon as she had figured it out.

It was all Rose and I could do, to keep Emmett and Jasper from tearing them both limb from limb.

When we had confronted Tanya and Irina on their actions, they both just smirked at us saying, "Apparently, no harm was done. He is still holding on to **her**, isn't he?"

Emmett and Jasper let out twin roars and crouched ready to spring on them.

Esme and Kate both yelled for everyone to calm down, while Rose and I grabbed our mates and attempted to restrain them.

Kate took Tanya and Irina upstairs for a discussion. Esme tried to diffuse the tension in the front room, by asking us all to sit down and relax.

No sooner had I sat down next to my ferociously angry Jasper, than my own eyes clouded over. Not in anger, however, but with a very tender scene from the future.

Jasper noticed I was having a vision, and took my hands into his, waiting patiently for me to come back to the present.

"What did you see?"

I smiled, took his hand, and stood up. "Come with me."

We headed for the back door, only stopping briefly in the kitchen for two small containers.

Then we were running, into the forest.

BPOV

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I tried to answer, but grimaced in pain instead. I guess talking, was not going to be an option for awhile.

I took a deep breath. I focused on Edward, opening a channel, linking our minds.

"I love you, Edward. Please, don't hurt yourself for me."

I felt his lips brush the top of my head, and his breath caress my hair.

I heard his velvety voice in my thoughts, "My beautiful Bella, the only thing that hurts me is not having you in my arms. Please, don't worry about me. Save your energy. Let your body heal. When you are able, we will go hunt together."

I began to protest, when I felt another warning instinct begin to arouse in my body. I turned my gaze to the doorway, just in time to see two familiar faces.

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me on this story. I am excited for the sequel and the direction it is going. As always, let me know what you think. Go on, push that button, you know you want the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I felt Bella's body stiffen. I prepared myself for another jolt of electricity to rattle through my muscles and down to my core.

I was not letting go of her, no matter what. I closed my eyes. Determination filled my thoughts.

_Just hang on! You can do this. The shock isn't that bad. She's so weak, now, it only lasts for a few minutes anyways._

Instead of feeling the intensity of her shield, I felt the presence of others. Someone was coming down the stairway.

I opened my eyes and turned my gaze towards the doorway. Their scents gave them away before they could appear in the small room.

Alice and Jasper were soon standing in front of the couch, looking down at Bella and I.

Alice had a grin plastered on her face that stretched from ear to ear.

"We brought you something!"

She turned to Jasper and took one of the containers from him and slowly held it out to me.

"I **saw** that you were refusing to leave Bella's side, no matter how thirsty you are getting. So, Jasper and I brought some back for you. There's enough for both of you, but I think you should drink yours first."

I started to protest, knowing that I would always put Bella's needs before my own, but the look I got then from Alice made me hesitate.

I looked down at my love's face. Our eyes met. She nodded, and then I heard her sweet angelic voice in my mind.

"Please, Edward, just drink it. Don't offend Alice. It was very sweet of her and Jasper to do this."

I sighed, knowing she was right. My beautiful, unselfish Bella, was always putting others before herself. My eyes glazed over with admiration and love.

"Ahem…oh, come on you two. You are making my poor Jasper feel all mushy inside."

The corners of my mouth twitched as I smiled. I leaned down and kissed my love gently on the forehead.

I reached for the container Alice was holding out to me, and slowly brought it to my lips. I could smell the sweet scent of animal blood swirling around inside, bouncing off the walls of the container.

My mouth filled with venom, and my throat burned with the anticipation of the fiery thirst finally being quenched.

I drank quickly, not realizing how thirsty I had let myself become, until that first drop touched my tongue.

A low growl escaped my throat as I tipped the container upward, emptying its contents down my throat.

I heard Alice's teasing voice, "Thirsty, much?"

I closed my eyes in embarrassment. "Thank you, Alice."

I was feeling much better, stronger, with the thirst quieted once more.

Then I thought of my angel, and how she must be just as thirsty as I was. Quickly, I reached for the other container that Jasper held.

"Your turn, love."

I gently began to lift Bella into more of a sitting position on my lap, propping her up with my arm.

I slowly brought the edge of the container to her lips.

She was so weak, I was afraid to let her hold it.

I gently tilted it so the sweet-tasting red liquid could reach her lips and fill her mouth.

I could feel the muscles in her throat contract as she swallowed.

She winced in pain, and pulled back from the container.

"What's wrong, love?"

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with pain. I could hear her in my mind.

"It hurts to swallow, Edward. I can't talk except through my thoughts. It even hurts to breathe." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry, love. Please, try. Just take a few sips at a time. You have to build up your strength."

She took a shallow breath, grimaced, and then put her lips back onto the edge of the container.

"Thank you, my angel. You are being very brave."

I slowly tipped the container again, watching as the liquid came closer to her lips.

She took two more small sips, grimacing, then pushed her head back once more.

I lowered the container, giving her a few minutes.

Suddenly, she grabbed at her sides and curled up into a ball on my lap. A terrifying, pain-filled scream radiated throughout the small room.

The container went flying, as I clutched her body and held it against mine.

I yelled. "CARLISLE!"

He was already there, by our side, trying to determine what was wrong with Bella.

She was panting. Her brow was creased and her eyes were shut tight. She was in horrible pain.

I was terrified! I felt so helpless…

"What is it? What is wrong with her? What can I do?"

"Try to hold her still, Edward." His voice was so calm.

I knew I needed to get in control, so I could help him.

I took a deep breath, and tightened my hold on Bella trying to hold her steady.

Carlisle attempted to examine her, but she was clenched into such a tight ball on my lap, it was difficult for him to really reach her.

"Edward, I need her back on the bed so I can examine her."

I nodded. I looked up, and saw that Alice had caught the container when I had dropped it. That was good, Bella would need more to drink later.

Jasper began to walk towards us, "Let me help you, brother."

I felt stronger since I had drank my container first, but I wasn't completely confident that I was at a hundred percent. I didn't want to drop her.

I nodded, whispering, "Thank you."

He leaned forward supporting my arms as I stood up from the couch. Together, our arms formed a safety cage of sorts around Bella.

Even with her writhing in pain, now there was no way we would drop her.

Slowly, we began to make our way back over to the bed in the center of the room.

**A/N: What do you think so far? Anyone else besides me want to strangle Tanya and Irina for causing our sweet Bella all of this pain? Remember, reviews are appreciated, and they so encourage me to post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

My throat was burning like I had just swallowed a bucket of nails. I pulled back from the container Edward was holding to my lips for me to drink from.

He lowered it slowly, giving me a small break. I knew he would want me to drink more in just a few minutes, and I was trying to prepare myself.

Suddenly, it felt like that bucket of nails had dumped right in the middle of my stomach, and now the nails were trying to get back out of my body anyway they could.

Sharp stabbing pains were rising up the back of my throat, and jabbing every inch of my abdomen. I expected to see nails flying out of me in all directions.

I curled up into a tight ball, clutching my arms to my sides, trying to keep my insides from exploding.

I heard a blood-curdling scream fill the room. I took some quick short breaths, realizing that the scream had come from me.

The next thing I knew, I could feel myself being lifted up and carried somewhere.

I opened my eyes and looked up into the eyes of my true love and his sensitive brother. They both looked very concerned.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're going to take care of you."

I turned toward the voice, and saw Edward's father, Carlisle. He was standing by a bed.

_The Bed! Oh No! No, I can't! Why would they do that to me again? It hurt so bad last time! I can't go through that again!_

I started to push against their arms, to get free of the cage they had me trapped in.

I noticed that they had stopped moving, and that they were trying to just hold on to me.

"Bella, it's okay, love. Just relax."

I glared at him, remembering that I had trusted him before and then ended up strapped to that very bed!

I heard an excited high-pitched voice, "Hold on tight, boys!"

_There was no way I was going to let them strap me down, again!_

A warning growl erupted from my chest, as I began to raise a field around myself.

"OW! BELLA!" Jasper was the first to complain.

He started to loosen his grip, surprised by the electric shock.

I saw Edward meet his gaze in an instant, shaking his head once side to side, and then Jasper's arms tightened their grip once more.

"Bella, please, just listen. It's not what you think!" Edward's voice sounded strained.

I looked up into his eyes, and saw the determination. I knew I would have to really shock him (as in throw him across the room, shock him) before he would ever let me go.

I knew I wasn't strong enough to do that right now, although the nails seemed to have stopped their attack for the moment, so I decided to try it his way.

I closed my eyes, and focused on lowering the field to the bare minimum. I made sure they would still be able to feel a tingling sensation of it, warning them that it could be raised again at any time.

I opened our connection, "I'm listening, Edward."

He took a deep breath, calming himself. I noticed, however, that neither of them loosened their tight grip on me.

"Bella, we are not going to strap you down again. I promise. But Carlisle needs to examine you to figure out why you are hurting. It's easier to do that, on the bed."

He paused, watching my face intently to make sure I was understanding what he was trying to say. His expression softened, when his eyes met mine.

"We love you, Bella. Please, let us help you."

I could feel the sincerity of his words. _Wait…_I turned to look at Jasper, eyeing him suspiciously.

He winked at me, knowing I had felt him influencing my emotions.

Then I heard that high-pitched voice again. "It's true, Bella. We all love you so much."

_How could I fight that? Fight against people that truly loved me?_

I turned my gaze back to my Edward, "I believe you…it's just…I'm not sure I can do it, Edward. I don't think I am strong enough to keep the field away if you put me back on that bed. I'm sorry…"

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, breathing his dazzling scent into my face.

"What if I promise to never let go of you the entire time? I will lie with you on the bed, and hold you while Carlisle takes a look. Then if the shield appears, at least we'll be trapped inside together."

He smiled one of his crooked smiles, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

The remaining edges of the field disintegrated, and Jasper held onto me while Edward hopped up onto the bed. Jasper gently lowered me down, and placed me on the bed right next to Edward.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on keeping my breathing even and the field where it belonged.

Edward was stroking my hair, and whispering encouraging thoughts into my ear.

I could hear the soft voice of Carlisle, asking if it was okay for him to approach me.

I felt ashamed, that Edward's father would have to ask permission.

_What is wrong with me? I don't want my family afraid of me…I don't want to hurt my family! _

"I…I'm…sor…ry." It still hurt tremendously to talk.

"Bella, love, just talk to me through your thoughts. Don't try to speak."

I nodded.

"Edward, please tell Carlisle I would never try to hurt him. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"They know, love. Carlisle is just trying to make this easier for you. He won't approach until you are in control. He doesn't want you to drain your energy anymore than I do."

He nodded to Carlisle and told him I was ready.

I took a couple of ragged breaths.

Carlisle brought a stool over to the side of the bed, and sat down. I noticed that he was moving at a slow human pace. I wondered if that was so he wouldn't startle me.

I felt embarrassed again about my earlier actions, and my cheeks would have been red if I were still able to blush.

Jasper looked at me curiously. "Are you feeling alright, Bella?"

I tried to smile a little as I nodded.

Carlisle asked me what hurt when I was doubled over in pain.

I smiled, grateful that I wasn't feeling that pain at this moment. I tried to open a channel to Carlisle, so I could communicate with him directly.

He looked at me a little surprised, when my thoughts reached his, but then smiled. He seemed pleased that my power was getting stronger.

After having a doctor-patient conversation, enduring some painful prodding around my abdomen, and letting Carlisle look down my throat, I was finally able to relax.

I snuggled into Edward's chest, never wanting to move again.

**A/N: I'm glad Bella's power is expanding. It will be important later on. Thanks so much for those who have taken the time to review! But, I need at least 5 more comments to make me feel loved enough to continue! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I watched as my beautiful wife's chest would rise and fall in even breaths as she rested.

She is still so weak.

I'm not sure how much is from thirst and how much is caused because she used her power to try and shield herself from us.

I felt hurt and anxious that she didn't trust us, but I suppose that can be earned again, in time.

I looked around the small room, and realized that Alice, Jasper and Carlisle had all left to give us some privacy. They knew if I needed them they would be able to hear my call.

I pulled her in closer to my chest, completely satisfied to never move from this spot.

I sighed. I was worried about Bella.

Carlisle had examined her and tried to reassure us both that it was just her body having a bad reaction from having her stomach pumped so recently. He explained that her throat was hurting because it was irritated from the tubing during the procedure, but that both areas should settle down soon.

We just needed to take it slow, and let Bella's body recuperate.

Then Carlisle taught me how to monitor her progress by checking carefully for tenderness in her abdomen. He also encouraged me to try to get her to slowly start nourishing herself every few hours by trying a few more sips from what Alice had brought.

Carlisle thought the more her stomach would tolerate, the sooner she would gain her strength back.

I knew she would be nervous to try drinking anything at first, because of the bad reaction last time. However, I didn't want to let her get too thirsty either, it was too risky.

I bent down, and lightly kissed the top of her head. "Bella…"

"Hmmm?" She stirred a little, but then fell right back into her deep breathing pattern.

"Bella, love, can you hear me? I think it's time to check on your progress."

I began to shift her body a little, so I could follow Carlisle's instructions exactly.

Her hands grabbed mine and brought them up to her mouth. I heard her voice in my head.

"I'm fine, Edward. Please don't worry so much."

She kissed both of my hands softly and smiled at me.

I returned the smile, then focused back to the task at hand.

Aloud, I answered her. "Humor me, please. Now, tell me if this is tender."

**BPOV**

Gently and expertly, he applied just the right amount of pressure to discover which areas were still in need of more time to heal.

I tried not to flinch when he got close to those tender spots, but he noticed. His face would show concern and his mouth would turn down into a frown each time. He would then take a deep breath, compose himself and proceed to the next area.

Happily, overall I was making enough progress to satisfy him. He seemed pleased to play the role of my medical care-taker, so I didn't object to his doting.

Carlisle would come in and get an update from Edward every few hours, and I could feel the pride emanating from both of them for the superb job that Edward was doing as my doctor.

I had to agree, mostly, and I would encourage him to explore that more if he wished to in the future, just hopefully with a different patient. However, I didn't like it when he would insist that I try more sips from that container.

He would say, "Doctor's orders" or "Listen to your doctor", and I was beginning to feel quite irritated about the whole thing. Each sip was terrifying, as I waited anxiously for it to set off another bad reaction like before.

I would frown at him and try to resist each time, but he usually won in the end.

Gratefully, I only had to suffer through two more of the bad reaction episodes. After that, my body seemed to crave each sip rather than want to regurgitate it.

I was definitely feeling stronger. When I could sit up without assistance and I only had minimal tender spots left, I begged Edward to let us leave the small room and join our family upstairs.

Little did I know, that decision would cause all kinds of problems.

Someone was listening at the top of the stairs to our conversation. As soon as Edward agreed, the eavesdropper turned around to go find her sister with an evil grin spreading across her face.

**A/N: Now we know why Bella was hurting. Who is the eavesdropper? I bet you can guess. Now what are those two planning? Thanks again to all who review! I appreciate your comments and words of encouragement. Let's hit 16 before the next chapter, okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I know I said this at the beginning, but just wanted to remind you. Highest praises to SM for sharing Edward and Bella with the rest of the world! Of course, all of the characters from the Twilight series belong to her! I only get the credit for the new characters, Tally and Vanessa.**

**A/N: Well, not as many reviews as I had hoped, but for those that have I wanted to thank you. So, here is the next chapter (extra long, too!). Hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I loved hearing his velvety voice, even when he was being absurd.

"Bella, I will take you upstairs only if we set some rules first."

"Like doctor's orders?" I giggled.

"Bella…"

I could tell he was about to change his mind, so putting on my most serious face, I said the words he needed to hear.

"Fine, I'll do what you want."

After listening to a very long list of DO NOTs, Edward picked me up and proceeded to walk up the stairs. (Yes, that was one from the list: "DO NOT try to walk, I'll be carrying you wherever you need to go".)

Once upstairs, Edward decided a place on the couch in the front room would be a good spot for me to rest. He placed me sideways on the couch, so my back was propped up by the couch arm and my feet were elevated along the couch cushions.

Emmett turned to look at me and smiled. "Decided to come join the **living** dead, hey Bella?" He laughed.

Then his expression softened, as he said, "Glad you're feeling better, sis, it was kind of boring around here without you."

He bent down and gently kissed the top of my head.

I heard a low growl and a hissing sound at the same time.

Emmett backed up, looked at Rose and Edward, then looked back at me and shrugged.

I smiled. "I missed you too, big brother."

Emmett sat back down on the floor just a few feet in front of me, and resumed playing his video game.

Rose was in a recliner on one side of the room with her feet up, looking fantastic as always while she flipped through a magazine.

I looked around for the others, but didn't see or hear anything.

I asked, "Where is everyone?"

Edward came up behind me with another pillow and a blanket. While he was making me comfortable, he filled me in on everyone's whereabouts.

"Carlisle, Esme, Tally and Kate decided to have a night out since you are feeling better, and I felt comfortable having Carlisle gone a few hours. Alice and Jasper are out hunting for them and you and I."

When I looked at him questioningly, he explained further.

"They are also bringing back a couple more containers full for us."

I wrinkled my nose up at the thought of more container nourishment and heard Edward chuckle softly.

He whispered into my ear, "We'll go hunting soon, love. You just need to be a bit stronger first."

I turned my face towards him, until his lips touched mine. I began to deepen the kiss, only to have him pull away much too soon.

He groaned disapprovingly, "Bella…"

"Oops, I forgot. That's on the DO NOT list too." I pouted at first, then smiled mischievously as a wonderful idea came to me.

_I will have to find this list and burn it asap!_

A taunting laugh suddenly filled the room.

I looked up, and saw Tanya and Irina looking down at us from the top of the stairs. Tanya's eyes pierced mine with hatred.

_Oh, great!_

I felt my body stiffen as they began to move down the stairs toward us.

Edward put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, rubbing small circles into the side of my neck with his thumb.

As they approached, a low warning growl vibrated the walls of the front room.

Surprisingly, it didn't come from Edward or me.

Tanya's lips curled back over her teeth, as she turned to look at the vampire the growl came from.

I followed her gaze, and saw Emmett almost in a protective stance yet halfway bent into a crouch ready to spring. He looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to protect me or just attack.

I giggled slightly, then reached out and grabbed his hand. As our hands touched, I opened a link to his mind and told him everything was fine.

He looked at me curiously, let out a grunt, relaxed, and went back to his game.

Tanya was standing beside us now, and reached up to run her fingers through Edward's hair.

He pulled away from her touch, but she ignored his rejection and her fingers lightly grazed the side of his face.

I was beginning to regret telling Emmett everything was fine.

Tanya's voice was low and seductive. "I'm glad to see someone else in your coven finally begin to take responsibility for looking after poor Isabella."

Her fingers slid down his face and caressed his collar bone as her hand made its way to his chest.

"You, Edward darling, need to go hun...ting."

Her voice purred on that last word, making venom drip inside even my mouth at the thought of the delicious, warm blood sliding down my throat.

I froze. _Oh, crap! She's using her suggestive power again!_

My hands clenched into fists as I tried to keep control. Another DO NOT request from Edward was ringing though my head. I wanted nothing more than to raise a shield around us both to isolate us from Tanya's advances.

I turned to look at Edward and saw his muscles tense and his face twisted into an expression that you only had to see to know that he was very uncomfortable at the moment.

Tanya had moved her hand down to his backside and was grabbing one of his cheeks.

"So firrrrm…" I heard her purring her whispers into his ears.

That did it! List or no list, I couldn't hold back any longer.

The edges of the field began to materialize, when I felt Edward's breath next to my ear. His musical voice began to plead with me.

"No, Bella. Just relax. Please…she's just trying to get you to drain yourself. Don't let her take away all the progress you've made. I can handle this. Please…"

It took almost as much energy to pull the field back as it did for it to appear. By the time it was completely dissipated, I was breathing hard.

My muscles were trembling, and I felt completely spent. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against one of the pillows Edward had placed there. I tried to slow my breathing and to relax my muscles.

I was distracted when I heard Irina challenge Emmett to the next round of whatever it was he was playing.

Emmett was excited to have an opponent other than himself, and quickly accepted the challenge.

I watched as they both were on their feet moving about as they controlled their character's actions on the screen. It was almost funny to see how engrossed Emmett was. He always loved competition.

I thought, _"It's good to see him enjoying himself."_

I smiled and noticed Rose was also watching Emmett and Irina. Although, she didn't look like she was relaxing anymore.

I turned to see if Edward was beginning to relax.

He wasn't behind me.

"Edward?" I called his name as my eyes searched the room for him.

Then I saw her, the strawberry-blonde vixen of my existence.

She had one arm wrapped around Edward's waist, while her other hand was up close to his face. Her fingers were tracing the dark circles under his eyes, and I could hear her seductive voice of suggestions purring once again.

"Come with me, Edward, my dear,…You're so…o…thirsty."

I couldn't believe it! She was leading him out the back door.

He was leaving…willingly…with…her!

I suddenly didn't care how much it drained me.

I raised my arms and took a deep ragged breath. I was preparing to enclose my husband in a very durable box.

Everything seemed to switch to slow motion, then, as I heard Irina yell, "NOT FAIR!"

She slammed into Emmett, knocked him off balance, and they both started falling.

I could see where they were going to land but, as I was also moving in slow motion, I couldn't get out of the way in time.

I heard a whooshing sound escape my throat as I felt all of the air being pushed out of my lungs. I moaned, as I felt the weight of both of their bodies crushing mine.

Then came the scream as my ribs snapped into small pieces. The crunching sound was sickening, and I am sure if I was human I would have had the luxury right then of passing out.

Instead, the contents of my stomach decided to erupt out of my body. I was doubled over in pain and heaving blood all over the floor.

I could hear Emmett's terrified voice. "Bella, oh no! Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…oh crap! Bella, what can I do?"

I could hear growls rumbling through the room, and saw Rose baring her teeth at Irina.

I felt strong arms cradling my body as I continued to expel my insides.

"Rose, call Carlisle." His voice was unusually calm, despite the circumstances.

I thought once my stomach was emptied the muscle spasms would end, but that was just wishful thinking.

Soon, I could hear more voices of concern fill the room, and then Carlisle was there by my side before the dry heaving ceased.

Carefully, Edward and his father laid me on my side. My body was still mildly convulsing, but I could tell it was slowing.

I could feel Carlisle's skilled fingers probing my back and chest, locating the broken ribs.

I gasped each time he found one and winced from the pain.

There was another sound that would echo each of my gasps. _Not a growl, not a hiss, but a giggle?_

I opened my eyes and searched for the sound. As my eyes met those of an evil strawberry-blonde, she smirked at me.

A hiss escaped my throat as my lips curled back baring my teeth.

Kate spoke then, sending both Tanya and Irina upstairs to their room.

Tally was instantly blocking my view of those two, and trying to distract me.

Esme joined her and asked, "Are you alright, dear?"

I closed my eyes and laid my head back down on the floor. I didn't bother to answer.

Instead, I simply made one request. "Please, don't make me go back downstairs."

A simple request, I thought. Unfortunately, it was too much strain for my husband's calm façade. He exploded!

His anger filled the room. He was yelling at Emmett for being so careless, at Rose for not controlling her husband, at Tally for taking me away in the first place, at Esme and Carlisle for bringing us here, and at me for breaking the rules and ignoring the DO NOT list.

He was shaking from all the emotion and his eyes were turning a darker shade than I had ever seen before.

I began to feel afraid and I shrank back into Esme's arms, burying my face into her shoulder. I was trembling and dry sobbing but not because of the horrific pain from my broken ribs.

I heard Carlisle's authoritative voice. The one he rarely uses, but will if needed to remind everyone he is the coven leader.

"Edward, Go Hunt!"

I felt a slight breeze rush past me, as my husband gently placed his lips to the top of my head before running out the door.

**A/N: Is Edward really going hunting or is he running away again? Where's Alice and why didn't she warn them this was going to happen? I would love to hear your ideas on these questions and more. Thanks to all that have reviewed! Your suggestions and encouragement only make this story better! I know there are some of you that are just silently reading, and I thank you for sticking with me, but please let me hear your thoughts as well! Next chapter when I see your reviews! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Warning, a little steamy! But, necessary to understand how truly evil and deluded Tanya is! After writing this, I decided I had better change the rating to M for this and future chapters. Hope that doesn't discourage you from reading, I am trying to keep it as clean as possible, but sometimes the details are needed for the reader to fully understand!**

**EPOV**

An ear-splitting scream made Tanya flinch and caused her to temporarily lose her hold on me. I was at my love's side as quick as a flash of light, cradling her in my arms.

As I watched blood and venom spew from her mouth, I knew we needed help.

I could feel the tension in the room and could hear the growls and snarls from Rose and Emmett as they warned Tanya and Irina to stay back and leave Bella and I alone. I didn't want things to escalate any further, with Bella caught in the middle, so I took a deep breath before speaking to verify that my voice and emotions were in control.

Calmly, I asked Rose to call Carlisle. Then, I just held her while her body convulsed and trembled against mine.

My mind was working overtime trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. It seemed like I had just blinked twice, and Carlisle was there. I needed to focus now.

It only took Carlisle a moment to appraise the situation and then come to Bella's aid. Gently, we laid her down on her side as he began to assess the damage to her body.

_Why was Bella always the one getting hurt? Why wasn't I able to protect her?_

I could just make out the faint voices around me, but I didn't try to hear them clearly. The tension in the room was overwhelming, and I was too busy wallowing at the moment.

The voice of my angel broke through my self-absorbed barrier as I heard her make a simple request.

"Please, don't make me go back downstairs."

My eyes begin to turn a darker shade as I try to understand her reasons for her request.

_Why would she refuse to go where she can be protected? Maybe she wants to get hurt. Does she feel she needs to punish herself for the monster that is inside? Is she regretting becoming one of us? Why is this happening?_

Murderous rage filled every inch of my mind and body. I began to shake as my voice roared accusations at all of my family members for allowing this to happen.

My fists were clenched tight and growls were erupting from my chest.

Carlisle was the first to speak, interrupting my emotional break down. He used his authority as the coven leader to force me to leave.

I couldn't argue, so I quickly made myself kiss the reason for my existence on the first place I could reach, the top of her head, and then I was gone.

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. His order was to go hunt. I knew as soon as I complied, I would be able to return and hold the love of my life in my arms.

The order is similar to when an Alpha commands his pack to do something, except vampires don't have the physical pain associated with disobedience like the werewolves. Even so, rarely is an order disobeyed. It goes against everything we are, to not respect the coven leader. So here I am, away from my injured wife, until I have hunted sufficiently to appease my father.

This wasn't an area I was familiar with, however, and soon I had to slow my run and concentrate to find the best spot for hunting my prey. I had run too far, and couldn't sense anything.

I turned back and ran toward the house for awhile, and then headed East. Finally, I could begin to sense animals close by. I stopped to catch the various scents.

As I took a deep breath in, my brow furrowed. I smelled something, but it wasn't food.

**TPOV (Tanya)**

I paced the floor back and forth, angrily in our room. Irina watched me from the bed where she was sitting with her legs crossed.

"That witch!" I roared.

"Who does she think she is?"

Irina answered timidly, "She is his wife, Tanya."

The wrath Irina was afraid of, showed its ugly face as I hissed at her.

"That is only because she tricked him into it!"

Irina paused, hesitant to ask. Finally, she almost whispered her question to me.

"Tricked? What do you mean, tricked?"

I was annoyed at my sister's ignorance, but her obvious fear reinforced my dominance of her and I was able to calm my thoughts and voice enough to explain.

"It's easy to control someone's mind when they are in a weakened state, sister."

Both our bodies stiffened and froze, as the realization I had just pointed out occurred in both our minds at the same time. Edward is currently in a very weakened state.

_Now, was the perfect time for me to take back what was rightfully mine! After all, I saw Edward first!_

I walked over to the window, opening it silently.

I paused, just long enough to look back at my sister and in a low growl reminded her to take me seriously.

"Cover for me!"

I jumped out the window and began running into the forest, searching for Edward's scent.

**BPOV**

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't see…Irina made that snap decision to push Emmett... Once she made it, I saw what was going to happen, but there wasn't time to even call. We started running, but we were too far…"

I interrupted her, "It's okay, Alice."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You'd think my wonderful power would've kicked in and shielded me from those two. I guess I was so focused on forming a field around Edward, that my brain couldn't make the switch in time."

I flinched, as I tried to adjust my position on the floor. I gave up and sighed.

"Relax, everyone, I'm going to be fine."

Jasper caught my eye and looked at me suspiciously. He could feel my worry, but couldn't tell it was not a worry for my current condition.

He smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Bella. He'll be back."

_Hmmm, Maybe Jasper does understand._

I tried to smile back, but it wasn't totally convincing.

Carlisle was just finishing taping my chest to hold my insides together while my ribs healed, when Alice and Jasper came bursting through the door.

Carlisle's touch was gentle, but I still grimaced a lot as now I had more tender spots than not, once again.

I had felt the enormous guilt radiating from Emmett before Jasper had arrived. Now that Carlisle was finished with me, I looked over at Emmett and motioned for him to come over to me.

He hesitated, until Rose smacked him on the back of the head and nudged him gently in my direction.

He walked over slowly and I reached up for him and asked him to help me back onto the couch.

He stuttered, "Umm, Bella…the couch…"

I turned and saw that the couch had suffered a fate similar to mine. It had been reduced to a pile of splinters just like the ribs inside of me.

_Man, that boy carries quite a punch!_

I was glad I was a little more durable, although apparently even strong vampire bones can break if enough force is applied.

_Good to know, since my magnetism for danger seemed to still be in full force._

I nodded over in the direction of another chair like the one Rose had been using.

Carefully Emmett picked me up and carried me over to it. He placed me down and then backed away.

I groaned. This was going to be difficult.

Somehow, I had to convince not only my overprotective husband but now also my big, usually fun-loving, brother that I was not a porcelain doll and did not want to be treated as such!

I looked up at his face full of hesitation and concern.

I groaned, again. _Yes, this was definitely going to be difficult!_

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes, as I recognized the scent.

_No, not again!_

I could feel her breath on my neck, and my whole body shuddered. I tried to block her from my mind, but I was too weak, too thirsty.

Tanya's power of suggestion was so strong. I could feel it slowly taking over my mind.

I wanted nothing more than to run and get as far away as I could from her, but my body was frozen in place.

I tried to resist her mind control, shaking my head and whispering, "Please, don't do this."

She responded to my pleas by taking her finger and in one swipe opening the front of my shirt. With each additional thought of resistance from me, she countered with a suggestive thought and a seductive touch.

Her fingers were tracing patterns on my chest, and soon both her hands had made their way to my shoulders, pushing my shirt to the ground below.

I could feel my body begin to betray me by responding to her.

_NO!_

I sunk to my knees with my head in my hands. It was the only resistance I was capable of now, to try to delay what I knew was coming, to pull away temporarily from her touches.

She laughed softly, as she saw my feeble attempts, knowing she had defeated me.

"Edward, don't be like that. You know we are meant to be together."

She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling roughly at the ends. I could feel her climb onto my lap, and grind her body into mine. My manhood hardened in response.

I tried to reach out to my love, to somehow open the channel between our minds, to tell her one last time how much I loved her.

It was killing me, knowing how this would hurt her. She had already experienced so much torture, I desperately did not want to be the cause of more pain for her.

But, the horrible truth was, I couldn't fight Tanya. Her power was making my mind focus on just her, replacing the face of my sweet Bella with her own in my memories.

My mind was filled with erotic thoughts about Tanya. It was all I could think about.

I knew Tanya's power would eventually get me to do what she wants me to, and the worst part is that I would be thinking I wanted to do it the entire time.

I was in the purest kind of agony. I moaned in despair.

Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She blew some of her tranquilizing scent into my face.

"Kiss me, Edward."

My body leaned in to close the distance, and my lips met hers.

As soon as contact was made, I heard my own voice yelling at me inside my head.

_What are you doing? Fight her!_

Drawing from this sudden inner strength, I pulled back. My eyes, darker than before, filled with hatred. My body began trembling.

She sneered at me as she saw the new resolve in my face.

"You think you are stronger than me!" Her voice roared through the forest.

She pushed me back hard into the ground, my body leaving a dent in the hard earth. With another swipe of her hand, she ripped the remaining clothes off of my body.

I tried to fight her mind control. My body began to convulse against the ground as I resisted her suggestive power.

I heard her voice purring in my ear, "You…arrrre…mine…now."

She licked my throat with her tongue and proceeded downward.

I groaned when her tongue licked and awakened each of my nipples. They responded to her, becoming hard and erect.

I felt another shudder course through my body. I shook my head, trying to keep my mind clear. A last plea escaped my lips as she was licking and sucking on my flat stomach.

"Please…don't…"

I could feel her lips turn up into a grin, as she moved down even farther. Every muscle in my body quivered as she licked the length of me from base to tip.

It was all I could do to keep my body pressed into the earth. I gripped handfuls of soil, my fingers plunging deep into the dirt.

I had to keep my body from responding to her. It was the last of my fight against her.

As her body began to cover mine, once again she filled my mind with thoughts of the seductive actions she was planning to do to me.

I gasped, knowing she was about to take me, and then I would be hers.

A final attempt to reach my true love, uttered from my throat.

"Bella…"

**A/N: Whew! Glad that's over! Now do you all hate Tanya as much as I do? Think she should only be punished still, or should she be ripped into a zillion pieces for hurting Edward? Let me know what you think! Review, review, review…please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks to all those that have reviewed! I appreciate your encouragement and suggestions! I have tried to incorporate as many as possible, let me know what you think!**

**BPOV**

As I sat in the recliner, trying to rest, I could hear the soft conversations of the three couples around me. I wondered if this is what it was like for Edward for all those years. He had spent many years alone before we met.

_Feeling like part of the family, yet still an outsider. Something missing, not feeling whole..._

I closed my eyes and tried to sink back into the cushions. I was missing my other half.

I tried focusing my thoughts on the dull ache coming from the ribs in my chest. That was a pain that I knew would lessen and eventually disappear as the broken pieces mended themselves.

But that ghost of a hole reminded me it was also residing there, in my chest, waiting to rip open at the slightest hint of permanent separation from my true love.

A whimper escaped from my throat, as my arms automatically crossed over my chest. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, as Carlisle was at my side in seconds.

"Do you need something for the pain, Bella?"

I shook my head, not trusting my traitorous voice. I wanted to remain completely aware of my surroundings, so I would know the second **he** was back. That knowledge would take care of the pain better than any drug Carlisle could give me.

"Let me know if you change your mind. Edward is not going to be pleased that I allowed you to sit here drug free, hurting as you are."

I smiled, as I thought of the glare Edward would most definitely be giving his family. The glare that, in its own way, confirms the love he has for me.

I turned my head to find Alice. When my eyes finally met hers, I channeled my thoughts to her mind.

"Can you see how much longer he'll be?"

She smiled at me and closed her eyes to search the future.

I expected her to say he was on his way.

I expected her to say he would walk through the door and take me in his arms in 4..3..2..

I expected to have all of my aches soon forgotten, especially the painful one caused by that horrid hole.

I should have known better.

_When does anything happen the way I expect it to?_

"That skank!" Alice's high pitched voice filled the room. "I am going to kill her, myself!"

Alice's body was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes stared at me for a brief second before she disappeared out the back door.

A second was all it took. A second that seemed to last an eternity.

I saw all of Alice's fear, her anger, and her hurt in that frozen moment of time.

But Alice wasn't feeling those emotions for herself, she was feeling them for me.

Jasper tried to send me a wave of calming reassurance before he left to follow Alice into the forest. But the swells of calm couldn't break through the walls of anxiety already surrounding me.

A menacing laugh suddenly filled the room. I raised my head and looked above to the top the stairs. There stood Irina, laughing.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Emmett were both flanking my sides in protective stances.

Irina had swooped down the stairs and was trying to maneuver her body over to the recliner I was sitting in.

Rose growled at her, "Give it up, Irina. You'll never get near her!"

My eyes met Irina's taunting gaze. I could see the hatred in her eyes.

"Just thought you'd want to know, Isabella. Your husband is a little too preoccupied to be worried about a stupid, weak newborn, like you."

She let out another irritating laugh as she smirked at my confused glare.

She elaborated so as to help remove my confusion.

"He's getting some experience of what it is like to be with someone that can give him what he needs for a change."

I shook my head, not wanting to fall into her trap of lies.

"No, Edward would never do that."

"Then why did your annoyingly hyper sister-in-law just run out of here after them? I know my sister. She's having her way with Edward right now. And believe me, he's loving every minute of it!"

My body began to tremble.

"No! I don't believe you! Edward loves me!"

She throws her head back and laughs heartily.

"Who said anything about love? This is just plain desire. You saw how dark his eyes were before. He was in need, Isabella. You weren't able to satisfy him. Tanya can and she is."

I realized then, what their plan was. Tanya had gone after Edward as soon as he had left. She would use her power before he was able to feed. Use her suggestive power against Edward when he was weak from thirst, so he wouldn't be able to resist.

"That's not fair! You can't do that to him when he's so thirsty!" I yelled.

A low growl rumbled from her chest, "All is fair in love and war, Isabella."

She leaned forward a bit and growled again, only this growl was louder and more fierce sounding.

"Like you even had a chance, wolf lover!"

I could hear the snarls coming from the three throats of my family standing around me, but I couldn't similarly respond.

My mind was clouded over with fury and my breathing had come to a halt.

I could feel the hatred and anger boiling inside of me. It was becoming too much to contain.

My hand twitched and my fingers snapped upward in Irina's general direction.

A crackling sound thundered through the room as an electric current shot out from my fingertips.

Irina's body convulsed violently for about three seconds before collapsing to the floor.

It was like she had been struck by lightning.

I saw Rose's face of shock first, and then Emmett's grin as he expressed his approval.

"Awesome!"

I saw Carlisle's hesitant approach next, and heard him ask me if I was alright.

I tried to nod, but didn't want them to distract me just yet.

So, I closed my eyes and tried to gain enough control of my thoughts to focus them.

I still had another task at hand.

I needed to find my husband!

**A/N: Yes! Serves you right, Irina! I think I had way too much fun writing that! Will Bella find Edward in time to help him? Will Alice kill Tanya? Do you like Bella's new extension of her power? What do you think? Review please, and share your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I'm beginning to wonder if there is enough interest to keep posting the rest of the chapters! I see many hits, but hardly any reviews! Does that mean you like it, or you don't? Should I continue? I need to feel some love!**

**Warning: This chapter might be too much for some of you! Stupid Tanya!!**

**BPOV**

I opened a channel to Edward's mind but all I could see was a dark wall. I can feel torment, but all I can see is nothingness. I search for more.

_Wait!_ _I can feel Edward's presence!_

I call out to him…no response.

My breathing is coming faster now, in short quick pants as I try to strengthen our connection. My mind opens further, and I can see him.

He is lying on the ground, completely naked. Tanya is there, on top of him.

I see her legs straddling his waist, opening up to him. She is lowering herself slowly down on top of his manhood.

As her opening surrounds him, his back arches against the ground. He tries to pull himself out and away from her, but he can't move enough to pull completely out.

Each time he tries to pull away from her, Tanya forces herself down onto him deeper.

I notice his breathing is irregular and his fingers are clutching into the earth. His head is turned to the side looking away from her, and his face is contorted with obvious torment.

My heart, although long since dead, aches to reach out and comfort him. A small whimper escapes my lips.

I feel an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

I try to put a field around my love, to protect him from the torture he is enduring. But no matter how hard I push my mind, the edges of the field do not materialize. I cannot produce anything more than a spark around him.

I realize Tanya's power is stronger than mine because of her current physical connection with Edward.

My shoulders slump and my head falls forward in defeat.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry."

The hand on my shoulder squeezes slightly as I hear the voice of my father-in-law, our leader, whisper in my ear.

"Don't give up. Help him, Bella."

I sit back against the chair and take a deep breath.

I try sending a brief flicker of electricity from my mind to his, to jolt him back to awareness.

I see Edward's body convulse slightly, and I gasp.

_Did I hurt him? Was the intensity of the shock I just gave him too much?_

I saw his eyes snap open and I watch as he takes a quick breath in. _Relief!_

I hear his roar, "Get off me, Tanya! I don't want you!"

I release the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding tight inside my chest.

I see Tanya pause in her movements. She growls, then begins to move harder and faster against my husband's body.

I feel the boiling rage building up again inside of me.

The idea comes to me, how to remove Tanya from where she doesn't belong.

I send a clear message to Edward.

"I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say. We are going to take care of this together."

He was panting, now, trying to keep his body from releasing inside her.

"B..Bel..la…"

I knew he was suffering, but we would only get one chance at this, and I wanted to do it right.

"Just hang on, sweetheart, give me another minute, please. I'm almost ready."

Soon I could see the channel between us clearly and I could feel the current at a complete charge.

"Okay, Edward."

I send him a vision of what I am planning so he can do his part.

"What??"

He didn't want to do what I'd asked him to. I could feel his fear and resistance at strengthening the physical connection between him and Tanya.

"Trust me!" I knew this was the only way.

"Put your hands on her chest, Edward. DO IT NOW!"

He lifted his hands out of the dirt and placed them on the breasts that were hanging just inches above him.

I could hear Tanya moan loudly as she thought Edward was finally responding to her desires.

I pushed an electric shock from my mind…through his outstretched arms…hitting Tanya's body with full force.

She shrieked in pain as her body was thrown off of Edward and into a nearby tree.

I saw her body fall to the ground having major convulsions.

I felt a smile spread across my face as I knew my love was safe.

My arms ached and there was a sharp pain inside my head. I could feel my body going limp.

Suddenly, my entire body slumped forward nearly falling out of the chair I was sitting in.

Everything around me went blurry and dark.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what she was asking of me!

_It was all I could do to keep myself from exploding into Tanya now, and she wants me to touch her breasts?_

I hear her thoughts asking me to trust her. I don't understand, but I do as she asks. I would do anything for her.

As soon as the contact is made, I feel a surge of power traveling though our connection. It surprises me, and I almost pull my hands away.

Tanya moans and leans into my hands. _Oh, crap!_

I focus harder to keep from releasing.

Suddenly, an electric shock shoots out from my fingertips and hits Tanya. She shrieks in pain as her body is thrown into a tree. I see her shaking uncontrollably on the ground where she fell.

I hear a loud growl coming from the trees up ahead.

In a split second, Alice is crouching over me protectively, and Jasper is on top of Tanya.

I've never seen Alice so angry. Her eyes are darker than onyx and her lips are curled back over her teeth letting snarls escape her throat.

I watch Alice as she watches Jasper restrain Tanya's flailing limbs.

Once Tanya is completely contained, Alice stands up straight and throws me a pair of shorts she had wadded up in her back pocket.

"Thanks, Alice." I mutter softly, embarrassed by my current situation.

"How?..." I start to ask.

She smirks at me, then taps her finger on one of her temples at the side of her head.

"I grabbed those on the way out, as soon as I saw what she was doing to you."

I nodded in appreciation. Then I slowly walked over to where Jasper was holding Tanya.

Her body was trembling from the shock, but she was conscious.

"Tanya." I waited until her eyes met mine.

"I have tried to be polite in the past. I have tried to explain to you how much I am not attracted to you. I have tried to ignore your advances, hoping you would get the hint."

I paused, taking a deep breath. Keeping my emotions in control was difficult, but I wanted to end this once and for all.

"Jasper, will you help me?"

**A/N: Yay, Edward! I am so proud of your control! Thank you for not giving yourself to Tanya! Now, for her punishment! What is Edward going to do? You want the answer, you know what I want. Reviews! Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Wanted to take some space and say Thanks to all who have reviewed. Here are some reviewer shout outs:**

**Sbaglio – Thanks for sticking with me! Are you enjoying this story as much as Our First Year Together? I see your point, the family should have just left after Tanya's first attempt at seducing him and hurting Bella. Unfortunately, Edward chose not to leave until he felt Bella's health was improved. He thought he could fight Tanya's mind control like he had in the past, and would be able to protect Bella. As far as hating Tanya, well, every good story needs a villain that we can all bash, right? **

**Rorowes – I totally agree with you, no matter what Tanya does to him, he can never give himself to her…don't worry he's strong!**

**Debcripps – Just for you, Tanya and Irina will only be severely punished.**

**Black Sumurai666 – Thanks for your great suggestions! I added an author's note for chap 23 to clear up the confusion. I definitely agree with you that Bella needs to have it out with Tanya and Irina! I'm trying to add some cliffies…what do you think?**

**MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen – Hope you were able to avoid spoilers until you got your copy of BD! Are you enjoying this story as much as Our First Year Together?**

**I'm.dazzled. – Thank you! I am so glad someone else shares my dislike for Tanya! She does play an important role in the story, though…**

**Megkiss – I wish we all had our own Edward! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Babygirljen6 – I'm glad readers are getting it that Edward did not give himself to Tanya! I was concerned that it might have been confusing.**

**Mamato – Don't lose faith in Edward! He is 100 hundred percent devoted to Bella, as you will see in the upcoming chapters! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**EPOV**

"Jasper, will you help me? I want Tanya to really understand my feelings for her. I think this might be the only way for her to finally realize that I will never be hers!" A low growl rumbled from my chest as I spoke those final words.

Jasper met my gaze with suspicion at first, then nodded as he began to understand what I was asking him to do.

I drudged up all of the disgusted feelings I have had for Tanya over the past half of a century and allowed myself to wallow in them for awhile. I wanted to make sure that Jasper had a clear understanding of the feeling I wanted passed on to Tanya.

I saw Jasper wince and turn a light shade of green, so I knew he had some idea. I nodded giving him the approval to go ahead.

Tanya's body doubled over as she vomited repeatedly. She groaned in between heaves, her body completely sickened and overcome with disgust and revulsion.

"Plea…se…st…op!" Tanya was begging for mercy.

"Do you finally understand my feelings for you, Tanya?"

"Y..ye..s..ss, pl..ea..se!" She heaved again.

"Wait! I don't think she's sorry enough yet, for what she did to Bella!" Alice growls.

My thoughts turn to my wife, my love. I try to reach her through our channel. "Bella??"

The link is severed. I can't reach her. _Is she okay? Is something wrong?_

I panic and start to run back to the house, back to her.

My legs aren't running as fast as normal. I am still so weak from thirst.

Suddenly my face is in the dirt. My arms are sprawled out in front of me, and someone is on top of me.

_No, two people are on top of me!_

My muscles tense, as I prepare for yet another fight.

I hear a shrill voice in my ear.

"Are you crazy? This is what got you here in the first place!"

"Alice!!" I roar. The other body holding me down must be Jasper, then.

"Edward, we are not letting you go back in that house until you hunt! So, let's go!"

"Bella needs me!" I struggle against their arms that are firmly grasping onto mine. "Let me go, Jasper!"

Alice grabs my face with her free hand, and forces me to look at her.

"She's fine, Edward. She just passed out from the strain of everything. She will be upset with you, however, if you go back to her with your eyes so dark."

I took a deep breath and quit struggling. I could feel the thirst in my throat, and my weakened state. I knew they were right. She would be upset with me.

I groaned, "Let's get this over with."

They turned me around and walked me back deeper into the woods. They still had firm grasps on my arms, not completely convinced yet that I'd had a change of heart.

I tried to ignore them. I smelled the air, not really caring what animal I found first. I just wanted to quickly kill one, feed, and then return to my Bella.

**BPOV**

I could feel my body stretched out on something soft. _Oh, no. I'm on a bed._

I moaned as I tried to get my mind clear on what had happened.

I hear a soft chuckle, and I open my eyes. Everything is blurry, but I can see a strong figure standing above me.

"Edward?..."

"No, it's Carlisle. Relax, Bella. We brought you to one of the bedrooms upstairs. We thought you would be more comfortable lying in here, than on the floor in the front room. How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Honestly? I feel like I just got run over by a truck, and my head hurts."

He chuckles softly again, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just rest now, Bella. I think you pushed yourself a little too hard. Your body needs time to recuperate."

"Where's Edward? Is he okay?" I was beginning to remember what had happened with Tanya.

_I hope he knows I do not blame him. We both have been through so much, I just want to forget about everything since Dartmouth and get back to living our life as husband and wife!_

"Is he…coming…back?" My voice broke at the end, giving away my anxiety.

"Don't worry, Bella. Alice and Jasper are making sure he hunts before he comes back. If I know my son, I'm sure he is putting up a good fight. Be certain Bella, all he wants is to be here with you."

I smile, grateful for Carlisle's words. I realize that I feel exactly the same as Edward does, all I want is to be with him. I lean my head back against the pillow and try to relax all of my muscles.

I focus my thoughts on Edward, and soon my mind opens up to the forest. I see my beautiful god-like husband just finishing his meal. His biceps are flexed as he holds onto the animal that is quenching his thirst.

I push my mind to open the channel a little more, to get closer to my one true love. I can smell his scent, and see the defined muscles of his back now. The yearning I feel to reach out and touch him is so strong. I have missed him so much!

I see his body suddenly stiffen and his head snap up. I realize, too late, I have interrupted his dinner.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to…"

I begin to pull back, closing the channel.

"Bella, love, don't go. Please…I just wasn't expecting your touch."

I pause, the longing to be with him stronger than my embarrassment for intruding.

"Would you like me to bring you something back?"

My entire being filled with joy the minute he said he was coming back. I smiled.

"Yes, dear, that would be great. May I hang around and watch?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way, my love. I'm sorry…about …before…I…"

I understood his hesitation in bringing up this subject, but I knew the sooner we discussed it, the easier it would be to put it all behind us.

"Edward, listen to me carefully. I know how much you love me, and I hope that you know that I feel the same way about you. Nothing will ever change that. Obviously, we need to steer clear of evil succubus's and old girlfriends…"

I was trying to add humor to try to disguise my anger and frustration with the events as of late. He didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Bella…" His voice warned me that he was not in a joking mood.

I matched my tone with his, and continued to explain what was in my heart.

"Sweetheart, all that matters now, is that we love each other and that against all odds, we have finally been reunited."

"My love, you are as wise as you are beautiful. I love you with all that I am. I will always be yours."

I could see him quietly moving through the forest now, breathing deeply, and searching for an animal's scent.

"Tell me, my dear wife, how are you feeling? Alice mentioned that you had strained yourself while helping me."

"I'm fine, Edward. Now focus, so you can hurry back. I'm thirsty."

I silently watched as my husband prepared to bring a meal back for me. It wasn't as exciting as completing the kill myself, but when I saw his instincts take over in those last few moments, the animal side of him was thrilling to observe.

I remembered that he had refused to allow me to see him hunt back when I was human, and I wondered…

_If I could have watched Edward in this way, would I have been just as enamored as I am now or would I have felt terrified? Hmmm…No, I would have definitely been swooning over his animal attraction!_

"Animal attraction, huh? Maybe I should have let you watch me hunt after all."

_Dang! I forgot our minds were still linked. Well, chalk this day up to complete and total embarrassment!_

I hear his musical laugh fill the air around him. It was nice, I've missed that sound.

"I love you, Bella. Please don't feel embarrassed. I am just as, if not more, attracted to your animal side, and I am not ashamed to admit it."

I smiled again. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Yes, I think Alice and Jasper are ready. Who is with you right now?"

I was surprised at his question.

"No one, I'm alone so I can rest."

Wondering about his question, I was not prepared for his reaction. I jumped, startled at his sudden angry outburst.

"What?! They left you alone in that house? With Irina and Tanya? How could they?"

His thoughts were clouding with anger and the connection was getting harder to maintain.

"Edward, please…I'm losing you." A searing pain shot through my head.

"Bella…Bella…Are you okay? Please answer me, love. I can still feel your presence in my mind, but it isn't as strong. What's wrong? Bella…Please, hang on. I'm coming back as fast as I can. Just don't leave me…"

I couldn't respond. My head was hurting too much. The channel was weak, but I managed to keep it open, for him. As soon as I heard him rushing into the house, I let it go.

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear his voice yelling out to me. I smiled, knowing he would soon be with me and I would feel his arms around me once again.

I could sense his presence getting closer. When I could hear his ragged breaths over me, I opened my eyes.

"It's about time, sweetheart. Now kiss me, before I think you are just a dream."

His lips crushed into mine, passionately kissing all of my fears and pain away. No, it didn't matter what Tanya had done, or what had happened in the past months that we were apart.

What mattered was now, this moment. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for access into the throat that contained the delicious scent that I craved.

He growled slightly, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. I moaned as soon as I could taste him.

My hands reached up to him and found his neck. My fingers began tangling themselves into his silky bronze hair. I tugged at him softly, aching for the rest of his body to make contact with mine.

He started to lean toward me, but then pulled back. He released my lips, and pulled my hands from around his neck.

I looked at him curiously. As he placed my arms back at my sides, I realized what he was doing.

I gave him my biggest pout. "Edward…"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and spoke softly the words I did not want to hear.

"You need your rest, my dear wife. I will make sure nothing interferes with your recovery this time."

Unfortunately, he made good on his promise! It thrilled me that Edward was completely devoted to me. It frustrated me that he was just as devoted to making sure I had a full recovery.

Edward was extremely stubborn when he was convinced he was right. Everyone tried to explain to him my condition was improving, but he wouldn't listen to them, not even to Carlisle.

It was getting very annoying and irritating!

I wasn't allowed to go hunting, too much exertion.

I wasn't allowed to walk up and down the stairs, in case I tripped and fell, re-injuring my ribs. If I tried, Edward would block my path until I consented to let him carry me back and forth from my bed to the new couch.

I wasn't allowed to even be in the room if Emmett and Jasper were playing the video games, and ever since the remote incident, I wasn't allowed to watch T.V. with Emmett either!

It was really stupid! I had simply asked Emmett to pass me the T.V. remote so I could flip through the channels, when he decided to pass it like a football. I should have just let it fall to the ground. But, anxious to stretch my muscles and wanting to play something, I sprang from the couch attempting to catch "the long pass". Unfortunately, being the clutz that I am, I caught my foot on the edge and ended up landing on my side on the hard floor. I grimaced at the pain this fall inflicted on my still bruised and tender ribs.

Emmett and Edward both had seen me falling, and both had reached out to break my fall. Edward's over protectiveness kicked in when he saw Emmett's quick approach, and was crouched over me instantly, snarls erupting from his chest. Emmett was shocked by Edward's reaction, as was I. (I would have preferred one of them caught me.)

Luckily, Jasper happened to stroll in from the back door, and instantly filled the room with waves of calm to diffuse the situation. Emmett backed out of the room slowly, never turning his back on Edward until he reached the kitchen. As he turned around, I could hear his frustrated complaints.

"Gees, Dude! Relax! You're just no fun anymore!"

I just shook my head. Something needed to be done. _But, what?_

We weren't allowed to act as a husband and wife with passion. He was enforcing the same stupid boundaries that we had while I was his human girlfriend. He even used the same line as back then, "I don't want to hurt you, if I lose control."

And, I also wasn't allowed to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie, though that one restriction I didn't protest to as much.

When Edward had to go hunting, (I wouldn't allow his eyes to darken past the topaz color) Carlisle or Esme were left in charge of my care until he would return and immediately resume his post. Apparently, the siblings weren't responsible with my care, enough.

Everywhere I went, Edward was there. His hand rarely left the middle of my back. I craved the constant contact with the love of my life, but I didn't love the limits he was putting on our passion. And the wariness everyone had when they were around us was driving me insane.

I tried to complain to his family once, but everyone just mumbled about his overreactions, and then encouraged me to just give him some more time.

I gave him two more weeks.

**A/N: What will Bella do? Is she frustrated enough to leave him? Will she ever get him to ease up? Tell me what you think! Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I know I said this at the beginning, but just wanted to remind you. Highest praises to SM for sharing Edward and Bella with the rest of the world! Of course, all of the characters from the Twilight series belong to her! I only get the credit for the new characters, Tally and Vanessa.**

**A/N: I've had a lot of questions as to why the family didn't just leave after Tanya's first attempt at seducing Edward and hurting Bella. I hope this explains it…we all know how Edward overreacts when Bella is concerned. Carlisle tells him Bella needs to take it easy for awhile so her body can heal. Unfortunately, Edward takes it to heart and chooses not to leave the Denali house until he felt Bella's health was improved enough that moving her wouldn't cause more strain. He thought he could fight Tanya's mind control like he had in the past, and would be able to protect Bella.**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!! **

**BPOV**

I had given him two weeks. He hadn't changed.

Edward had just left to go hunting, and I was sitting by Esme on the couch. She was my designated care-taker for the day. I turned to her, hoping my request would be granted.

"Esme, would it be possible for me to hang out with just Tally for the day? We thought we might go for a short walk outside. I really need to get some fresh air."

She looked at me with understanding in her eyes, but concern filled her face as she thought of her son's reaction when he found out. She and Carlisle were the only two he trusted to leave in charge of Bella's care when he had to hunt.

I could tell Esme was weighing the pros and cons of giving me what I wanted against risking her son's trust in her. I knew I needed to sway her more to my side.

"It'll just be our little secret. I promise."

I saw a spark in her eyes. She nodded in agreement, smiling.

"I have a few errands I needed to run, so I will be gone for a couple of hours. Edward can't complain about me leaving you with Tally, she used to be a Volturi guard after all. But if he confronts me about your little walk, I'll deny ever knowing about it."

I laughed, agreeing to her conditions. Tally and I left shortly after she did, heading to the forest edge.

I took some long awaited deep breaths, and stretched my arms and legs. I wanted badly to take off running, my muscles itching to be tested after being kept dormant for so long.

Tally watched me and laughed. "Come on, Isabella. Let's race!"

Before my mind could reason with my actions, I was off. The breeze felt amazing against my face, and my entire being was filled with exhilaration. Yes, I knew Edward would give me grief for this when I got back, but it was so worth it.

_Maybe Edward would never find out! _

We didn't run far or quite long enough for my desires, but Tally knew better than to push me too much the first day. She slowed to a walk, and led us both over to a little clearing by some tall trees. We sat against the base of two of the trees, resting for awhile and just enjoying the nature around us.

I began to confide in Tally, telling her of my frustrations with Edward's over protectiveness. My voice increased in volume, when I began to rant about the limitations he had placed on our passion and on me hunting.

"It's like I am human all over again! He won't allow us to do anything that he thinks is too risky for me. I am so sick of container nourishment, I think I might hurl the next time he brings one to me."

I hear Tally's soft laugh. "I wondered how much of this you were going to stand for. You have great resolve, Isabella, I remember that from our time together in Volterra."

She pauses and closes her eyes while she is remembering our past days in the castle.

She clears her throat and continues, "I must admit, however, that I do not see your suffering ending anytime soon. Edward seems to be just as stubborn as you are."

I nodded. "What am I going to do?"

We both thought in silence. It was getting darker, and I knew we would have to be heading back soon. I was still at a total loss of how to deal with Edward, and sighed aloud in desperation.

Tally looked up at me, with a grin spreading across her face.

"I have an idea, Isabella. But we'll need a little help. Do you think Emmett will play along?"

I wasn't sure what she had in mind, but I was grateful to be doing something. I smiled back at her.

"If it involves frustrating Edward, Emmett will beg to be included."

We raced back to the house, hoping to arrive and speak with Emmett before Edward returned from hunting.

"Emmett, could you come to the back yard for a moment?"

Seconds later, my big burly brother appeared at the back door looking past us and around the yard. No doubt surveying the area, searching for my protector. When he was assured that Edward wasn't around, he came over and sat with us on the ground.

Tally filled Emmett in on her idea of demonstrating my health and ability to take care of myself to Edward. The plan was simple. I would attack and feed on an irritable grizzly bear while Edward watched.

Surely, if I could take care of myself around a dangerous animal of such large stature, Edward would realize how strong I was.

"The only problem is, Bella, Edward will never let you get close to an angered grizzly. Especially now, when he won't even be happy when he sees you sitting out here in the back yard. Aren't you already breaking his rules?"

I hated Emmett's teasing, but he did have a point. How would I ever get away from Edward long enough to find an irritable grizzly?

"That's where we come in, Emmett. Isabella won't be able to do this on her own. We are going to have to distract Edward long enough for her to get away. Then, when he starts tracking her, we have to ensure that she has enough time to find a grizzly and anger it before he arrives. When he gets to the scene, I imagine we'll also have to hold on to him so that all he does is watch and not interfere while she kills it and feeds."

The complexity of Tally's simple plan was beginning to unfold before us.

"Maybe, it doesn't need to be so complicated." I sighed.

"When Edward is around me, all he thinks about is taking care of me. Maybe we just need some distance apart. If he is not having to worry about my needs constantly, he might have some time to focus on the needs of our relationship. I just want us to be able to live together as husband and wife, and for him to start trusting my judgment when it comes to my health."

I couldn't believe what I had just said. _How could I even think of being apart on purpose from my reason for existing? How could I leave my Edward? _

"Bella, are you sure you can handle that? I remember what you both went through when Edward left you before, and then again when the Volturi took you away from us."

He glanced over at Tally, who looked down at the ground in shame for the past torment she had helped to cause.

"Emmett, the only other choice is to do nothing and just wait for him to keep pushing me away until we finally lose each other forever. It's not like I'm going to be gone for long…He'll think about everything, come after me, apologize, and then it will be like it's supposed to be…Right?"

I tried to sound confident, but I could feel that stupid hold threatening to rip me open again. I grimaced at the thought.

Emmett saw my expression, and knew how hard this was going to be on both of us.

"I'll help you, Bella, but only if you agree to allow me to go with you. I'm not letting my little sis go through this alone, unprotected. If anything ever happened to you, and you know that is possible with your tendency towards anything dangerous, I would never forgive myself. Not to mention what Edward would do to me."

I took a deep breath, and agreed. I was grateful I wasn't going to have to do this alone.

Tally looked at us both and grinned one of her wide plotting grins, again.

"I have the perfect escape plan to get you away from Edward."

**A/N: How should Bella escape? Ideas? Of course, I have one in mind, but would love to hear alternatives. If I like yours better than mine, I'll be sure to give you the credit! Please share…and also tell me if you are enjoying the story so far! For all of you Tanya and Irina fans, stay tuned…they will be back!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Everything was set. The plan was in motion.

Edward had returned from hunting two hours before, to find me dutifully resting on the couch. Emmett was upstairs in his room with Rose, and Tally was helping Esme outside in the garden.

"Did you have a good day, love?" Translation: Did I sit around completely bored and do nothing about it?

"Yes, did you have a good hunt?" I already knew his answer, as his eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color. He must have found a few mountain lions while he was out.

He handed me a container full of nourishment.

"I brought some back for you. I think you might like the taste of this a little better."

I wrinkled up my nose at the thought of having to feed myself this way, but I knew that I would need the strength for my adventure later, so I drank it.

_Wow! This is good!_

I heard him chuckle at my expression and sudden enthusiasm.

"I take it you approve of this brand?"

He was looking at me with one of his crooked smiles that I love so much.

I smiled, nodded, and finished the rest. "Thank you, Edward."

I licked the last traces of blood from my lips.

"Anything for you, my wife." He bent down and lightly kissed my forehead.

I knew that was the line I had been hoping for, my cue to begin my part of the plan, but I wasn't sure now if I could go through with it.

Tally walked into the room, and nodded at me.

"Bella, I picked up some of your favorite shampoo earlier and put it in your bathroom. I thought you might enjoy a hot shower to help you relax. I am sure your muscles are tense from just sitting around all day."

I nodded and smirked at her smug face, "Thanks, Tally."

I turned to look directly into those beautiful butterscotch eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, did you mean it when you said anything?"

"Hmm? I could tell he was distracted by the undertones of the conversation I had just had with Tally.

"You said, "Anything for you, my wife.""

His eyes were looking at me intently, searching for answers in mine. I definitely had his attention.

"Yes, my love, I'd do anything for you. What do you need?"

I gave him a light kiss on the lips, and then pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

"I need you to let me go upstairs and take a shower on my own."

His eyes were full of confusion at my strange request. I knew he figured there was more to it, but he didn't press.

"Bella, you know you are not supposed to use the stairs yet, it's still too soon. But if you would like to take a shower alone today, of course I won't intrude. If that's what you really need. Did you wish to do that now?"

I could see the hint of rejection in his eyes.

_How am I going to be able to do this to him? I can't stand hurting him! _

Then I heard my earlier conversation with Tally and Emmett in my head. _Things will never change, Bella, until you do something about it. Once Edward gets set in his ways, you'd have better luck moving a mountain than getting him to change his mind._

I closed my eyes, to strengthen my resolve.

"Yes, Edward, will you please take me upstairs?"

Without speaking, he gently picked me up and walked up the stairs. I noticed he was going at a slow, human pace. It about broke me, to know that he could feel something bad was about to happen, and was trying to avoid it as long as possible.

He set me carefully down onto my feet just outside our bathroom door. Before letting go of me completely, he leaned down and kissed my lips. This kiss was harder and more passionate than any he has given me as of late. When he finally pulled away, both of us were breathing hard and fast.

"I love you, Bella. Please, always remember that. You are my life. I can't lose you again."

I could feel the itch in the corner of my eyes, where absent tears should be falling. I took a deep ragged breath, and wrapped my arms around my husband as tight as I possibly could without causing either of us injury.

"I love you so much, Edward. But I need you to see me as your strong vampire wife, not as the frail human girlfriend that I once was."

I stretched up on my toes, lightly kissed the tip of his nose, and then turned around and went into the bathroom. As I closed the door, I saw him shrink down to the floor. My heart broke, but my head filled with frustration.

He was going to wait at the door for me. He hadn't heard anything I had said. Tally and Emmett were right, nothing was going to change if I didn't do something.

If my determination was weakening before, it just found more strength. I was going to do whatever was necessary to save this relationship. I desired nothing more than to spend eternity with that vampire waiting for me just outside the door.

A short time of unbearable pain was an easy trade for an eternity of happiness.

I turned the shower on, and waited for the steam to fill the room. I wrote a message on the mirror to my husband, "I'll always love you".

I heard the light tapping on the bathroom window, and prepared myself to complete my mission.

I opened the window and climbed out into Emmett's waiting arms. He grabbed on tight around my waist, and then walked down the side of the house. As soon as our feet had hit the ground, we took off running into the forest.

**EPOV**

I could tell something was on Bella's mind, but I was unable to figure out what was wrong. She just seemed troubled and hesitant. It made feel very anxious.

She asked me to take her upstairs and let her shower alone. I wondered if I had hurt her feelings the last time we had showered together. She had wanted to be passionate, and I had a very hard time telling her "No", but it was too soon and I didn't want to risk hurting her.

So here I sit on the floor, waiting by the door for my love to reappear. I can hear the water running and her over by the sink. She must be waiting for the water to get warmer.

I almost offer to help her un-dress, knowing that pulling her shirt over her head sometimes is painful to her as she has to stretch those muscles around her tender ribs. Instead, I just sigh and try to give her the space she has asked for.

I think about her last words to me. _Was I treating her like a frail human girlfriend?_

I realized that I really hadn't had time to get used to her being a strong vampire. She was kidnapped during her transformation and I missed most of her newborn days. We were barely reunited when she was injured, and everything has been about her recovery ever since.

I wasn't ready to give up all of the limitations quite yet, but maybe this was a good start in that direction.

_She is taking an extra long shower today. I don't hear her moving inside, she must be just standing still in the water. Maybe her muscles are tense as Tally suggested. I'll have to give her a gentle massage tonight to make her more comfortable._

I waited ten more minutes, then the worry began to set in. _The hot water must be running out by now. Something isn't right._

I stood up and knocked on the door.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" No answer. I panic!

I rip the door off of the hinges, and rush inside. The first thing I notice is that Bella is gone. Second, the message on the mirror catches my eye. Third, the open window and Emmett's scent get my complete attention.

A low growl rumbles inside my chest. I roar, "EMMETT! GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!"

I run through the house, down the stairs and out to the yard as fast as a speeding bullet. I search the side of the house just below the bathroom window. I can't find any sign of them!

I smell the air, and catch my love's scent mixed in with the scent of my brother. They are heading into the forest. My head fills with rage, as I take off after them.

**TPOV (Tally)**

I had blocked Emmett's mind from Edward, in case he accidentally let something slip. It was unnecessary, however as he was spending some time with Rose before he left.

Edward seemed to register that they were upstairs together the minute he walked in, and creasing his forehead, showed his disinterest in anything going through Emmett's mind at the moment.

I listened from the other room, waiting for the sign that Edward was about to figure out what had happened. I could still hear the water running, but I knew it wouldn't be long now.

I waited by the front door. I heard Edward call for her, and then the door being torn off the hinges.

I ran to the forest, hoping to reach them in time to give them enough warning. I could hear Edward's roar echo through the air. He sounded really upset! I sped up, running faster than I ever had before.

I finally crossed their scent, but wait, there is another scent. My nose wrinkled. The air was full of this other scent, and it slightly burned my nose. It smelled like the nature around me, but stronger. I wondered how Isabella and Emmett could breathe so easily.

I saw a break in the tree line up ahead, and pushed myself forward trying not to breathe deeply. I decided to use my sight to guide me instead of my sense of smell. The new scent was a bit unnerving, since I wasn't sure where it was coming from. Then, I saw Isabella. She was talking to a stranger, it must be his scent that I smell. I saw Emmett just a few feet away, staring in my direction. I hesitated, not sure if I should approach.

**JPOV**

I was out running, stretching my four legs, after a long night curled up inside my den. I hadn't really explored the area too much, yet, only arriving two days ago.

I was running back home and had decided to stick around the area for a week or so allowing myself to rest up. I was returning from Canada, where I had basically hidden from everything while I tried to deal with losing the love of my life.

My beautiful Bella, had married that bloodsucker. She had told me I was her best friend, but it was too difficult then, to settle for just friendship.

Now, I would be grateful for anything she would allow. I knew they were married now, and she was probably changed into one of them.

Maybe she wouldn't want anything to do with me. I had acted like such a jerk. _Some best friend I was! _

But I was willing to even put up with her sickly sweet smell, if she would let me be a part of her life again. I missed Bella, and it hurt too much to not have her in my life.

I hadn't heard from the pack yet, which I thought was unusual now that I was this close to the reservation boundaries, but maybe they were afraid they would spook me and I would run again. I would need to talk to them, as soon as I was ready. _Maybe tomorrow…_

Suddenly, a scent hit me like I had run into a brick wall. _Oh, crap! Bloodsuckers!_

I planted all four paws into the earth, and skidded to a stop. My eyes scanned the edge of the tree line, and into the small clearing up ahead.

I saw them. Two bloodsuckers, one was sitting on a fallen log, the other was crouching protectively in front of her. _Probably mates._ The male had definitely caught my scent.

I started to turn around, then something on the breeze caught my attention. A scent I was familiar with. A scent I was just hoping I would be lucky enough to smell again in the near future. _Bella?_

I approached cautiously. As I got closer, I could see the male was Emmett. That means the female should be Rose, but no, it's definitely Bella's scent! I couldn't contain my excitement!

I broke into a run. I could tell Emmett was startled by my quick approach, and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so I yeledl out Bella's name. Of course, it came out like a playful bark, but it got her attention.

She looks up, cocks her head to the side, then stands up and begins to run toward me. Emmett tries to grab her, but she just shakes her head and yells, "Jake! It's Jake!"

She throws her arms around my neck, and we both fall to the ground. I lick her face, and she playfully slaps at my head, squirming to get away.

"EW, JAKE!"

I nuzzle her with my nose, and then point my head back toward the trees. I run off to the safety of the dark tree line to phase.

When I return, she is back on the fallen log with Emmett sitting next to her. She looks up at me, and smiles.

"Hey, Jake. I am so glad to see you. I have missed you so much."

I look at her changed appearance, and smile back.

"I missed you too, Bells. I guess…I missed a lot!"

Emmett grunts, "That's an understatement!"

"Hello, Emmett. I know I've been gone a long time, but why are you with Bella? Where's Edward?"

Bella puts her head into her hands, and starts to cry. Emmett looks up at me, and gives me a look that seems to say, "Way to go. Now look what you've done."

I motion for him to leave and give us some time alone. He nods and moves away, although I notice he only takes a few steps.

I put my arm around my best friend, and hold her close while she dry sobs into my bare chest.

Once she calms down enough to be able to form coherent words, she begins to fill me in on everything that has happened in her life since I left.

I actually felt sad that I had missed her wedding, it sounded nice and I'm sure she looked beautiful in her dress. I laughed at the thought of Edward acting like a college newlywed. It filled my heart with joy to learn that Bella had a chance to experience more human things before changing into one of them.

A low growl came from my throat when she told me that Jane had kidnapped her and that she had gone through the transformation completely alone. I thought that was supposed to be so painful that it was etched into all bloodsuckers' memories, but she said she didn't remember it too much since the Volturi had kept her drugged most of the time.

I was grateful she still had her natural aversion to human blood, and that she hadn't had to struggle with the newborn thirst. I remembered that being one of her biggest concerns about changing, that she would only be thirsty and not be herself.

I had to really concentrate to keep my shaking under control when she mentioned the tortures she had been through at the hands of the Volturi and the Denali coven. I growled and glared at Emmett when she told me about her broken ribs.

Then, I was rubbing her back and trying to comfort her again, as she told me why she was out here in the middle of the forest, and the troubles she was having with Edward. I had to admit though, I too was feeling some protective feelings after hearing all that she had been through. I could understand why Edward was behaving as he was.

I chuckled when I remembered that Bella had always been a magnet for trouble and it was no surprise that force had stayed with her when she changed.

She glared up at me, but soon she began to laugh with me when I explained that she wouldn't be Bella without something after her.

"I am just glad it is only your overprotective husband this time. Of course, I wouldn't want to be Emmett right now. Edward is bound to be angry when he finds out, and…"

I stop mid-sentence, as I see Emmett's body stiffen. I follow his gaze to the edge of the tree line, where a figure has just emerged.

**A/N: A long chapter, just for you! Are you glad Jacob is back? I missed Bella's BFF! On with the story, when I see your reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I am sad, though, only two reviews! And that last chapter was extra long, too. If you haven't taken the time yet, please let me know what you think of my story so far! I need motivation to keep posting…and trust me, you don't want to miss what is going to happen next!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**BPOV**

Jacob was trying to comfort me, when all of a sudden he stopped mid-sentence and stood up. He was standing in front of me protectively, just like I'd been complaining about Edward always doing.

I was annoyed that obviously all males had this stupid overprotective gene. I put my hand on his shoulder, and was about to push him to the side, when I saw what had both him and Emmett frozen.

A white figure was standing at the edge of the tree line. It took me a moment to realize that I recognized those dark curls.

"Relax, guys, it's just Tally." I sat back down on the log.

Emmett relaxed immediately, but Jake's body was unmoving. I tugged on his wrist, to try to get him to turn back to me.

"Jake…Jake? Are you alright?"

Without taking his eyes off of Tally, he whispered to me.

"Who is that?"

I heard Emmett's laugh, and I turned to meet his gaze with confusion in my eyes.

"You better introduce those two, Bella...before Jake here has a heart attack."

"What?" I didn't understand Emmett's words at first, it took me a moment. But then I recognized the signs.

Jake's eyes were glazed over, his heartbeat was racing, the blood in his veins was nearly pulsing out of his neck, and he was panting.

I walked over to him and put my arms around my best friend.

"It's okay, Jacob. Just take a deep breath."

I watched, as I saw the air fill his lungs and his nose twitch. A smile crept over his face, and I knew he was memorizing her scent.

I couldn't believe it. It was an amazing thing to witness. Jacob was imprinting on Tally!

I motioned for Tally to come over and join us. I could tell she was hesitant as she looked at Jake with curiosity in her eyes.

As she got closer, Jake began to shake. It wasn't an uncontrollable tremble like when he is about to phase, but more like a shudder of anticipation was flowing through his muscles.

"Breathe, Jake."

I took a deep breath with him, curious of what he was smelling. Tally's scent was similar to my own, a freesia floral smell but it had a bit of something wild and adventurous mixed in.

I smiled at my two friends who were shyly looking at each other. I reached over for Tally's hand, and brought her even closer.

"Jake, this is Tally. She is a good friend of mine. I met her while I was in Italy. She used to be one of the guards for the Volturi."

I paused, letting them both have a moment to take all of this in.

"Tally, I'd like you to meet Jacob Black. He's a werewolf, and he's my best friend. I wouldn't be here introducing you two, if it weren't for him. He saved me from drowning a long time ago, not to mention other things, during the darkest time of my…"

The reason we were all out here suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. The pain of that awful hole in my chest almost made me crumble to my knees. I gasped for the air that I did not need to breathe.

Everyone's attention turned to focus on me. Emmett was behind me, holding me up so I wouldn't fall. Jacob was looking at me, eyes filled with concern for his best friend's sadness. He reached out to me, grabbed my arm, and helped me steady myself.

Tally was watching me slowly break apart and began to speak softly. "Isabella, that's why I came to find you guys. Edward is coming after you. He is tracking your scent. He looks pretty upset, and he was running very fast."

Emmett grabbed my outer shirt (thank goodness I was wearing an undershirt today) and ripped it off my shoulders.

"Jake, take these girls somewhere to hide, while I try to throw him off the trail with her scent. I don't think Edward is going to be rational enough to listen to reason at first. If he sees you here, he's definitely going to get the wrong idea!" Emmett took off running as fast as he could into the trees.

The horror of what Emmett had just said, hit me. Edward would see Jacob and immediately assume I was leaving him for my best friend. No matter how many times I have told him of my love for him, he has always been insecure when it came to Jake.

_Oh, No! What am I going to do? It wasn't supposed to happen like this!_

Jake grabbed both of our hands, and started running with us in the opposite direction. When I asked him where he was taking us, he just said, "My den."

**EPOV**

I had been running blind for miles, just following her scent. I was blind, because my mind was so consumed by rage that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts.

The message that my love had written on the bathroom mirror continued to flash in front of my eyes. "I'll always love you."

_Why is she running away from me? Why is Emmett with her?_

I slowed my run, just enough to allow my mind to clear. I searched for my big brother's thoughts as I jogged through the forest. It took awhile, but finally I found myself close enough in range to hear him.

"It's okay, Bella. Just try to rest. Edward won't find us here. I'll protect you."

_Protect her from me? What the hell is going on?_

I circled around where they were at, knowing Emmett would catch my scent very soon. I could see him leaning forward, over my wife.

I took a deep breath, trying to control the rage inside me. I decided it would be bad to attack Emmett, for fear that Bella could get caught in the middle and get hurt. I would just grab my love, and take off.

I crouched down low, to give myself the most spring. My muscles quivered in anticipation.

As soon as Emmett caught my scent, he straightened up. That was the opening I needed. I sprang to my wife and grabbed her shirt and body…

_What? This isn't her, it's just a bush with her shirt…where is she?_

I turned to confront my brother who had stolen my wife, ran away with her, and now was obviously trying to hide her and keep her from me. A snarl ripped from my chest, and my mind started to fill with rage…suddenly a fowl and disgusting smell hit my nostrils.

_Werewolf? _

My hands were shaking as I brought my love's shirt up to my nose. I almost gagged from the intensity of the scent that was mixed in with hers.

_He had been close enough to get his scent on her clothes?_

I caught the scent faintly in the air, his mixed with hers. I forgot all about my stupid brother, and took off in the direction of my true love. I would do whatever it took to protect her, to save her from him. My only hope was I wouldn't arrive too late.

UMPH!!

I felt the weight of Emmett's hard body slamming into mine. We both went down, face first, into the hard earth. A cloud of dust surrounded us. Quickly, I flipped us over so I was on top of him. I pulled my arm back and shot it forward, my fist hitting the side of his jaw.

Emmett used his legs and flipped me over the top of his head. I landed on my back, and before I could get up, he was on top of me. I expected him to reciprocate the punch, and braced my face for the hit. Instead, he grabbed both of my arms and pinned them down above my head.

"Damnit, Edward, listen to me!"

I struggled against his arms that were restraining me. I tried to flip him as he had just done to me, but he was prepared for it and had planted both of his feet firmly in the ground on either side of me. I growled at him, too full of anger to speak.

"Calm down, little bro, I need to tell you something first. It's important. It's about your wife!"

I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out. I didn't want to hear anything from him! I raised my head up as far as I could and snapped at him. More growls rumbled from deep inside my chest. I had to stay angry, if I let it go I was well aware of the emotion that would take its place. I didn't want to hurt, not just yet.

"Edward, listen to me! Bella is safe, but you won't get to see her until you calm down and hear what I have to say!"

Emmett ground his body into my chest, emphasizing his strength. I struggled against him at first, but soon realized I wasn't going anywhere until I gave him what he wanted.

My body froze except for my chest rising and lowering as I took long, deep breaths, and my eyes glared directly into his. I tried to make it look like I was listening to him.

"Edward, you are suffocating your wife with your strangling over protectiveness! She is a lot stronger than you give her credit for! She is one of us, Edward! You may not have taken the time to notice, but Bella is a vampire!

I took another long, deep breath and closed my eyes. If I had the use of my hand, I would have been pinching the bridge of my nose at this very moment. That action always seemed to help me keep my focus when I was frustrated.

I shook my head as an alternative, and clenched my fists.

"I know what she is, Emmett! I was the one that bit her, remember? Now, get off of me!"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Not good enough, Edward. I'm not letting go of you until I am convinced you are hearing everything I am telling you."

I closed my eyes and tried once again to pull away from him. He just tightened his grip.

"Bro, Bella loves you with everything she is. This is killing her, but she didn't know what else to do. You were pushing her away and she didn't want to lose you."

My brow furrowed, as I tried to make sense of what he was saying. I was having a really hard time concentrating, though, with the scent of that werewolf filling the air around me.

**BPOV**

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I can't believe I am actually hiding in a cave with a werewolf.

I was hiding from my true love, my husband, my Edward.

I put my head in my hands and whimpered, as I sunk to the floor. _Why was I doing this?_

"Bella?" Two voices, filled with concern, called out to me.

I just raised my head long enough to force a smile, and tried to reassure them, "I'm fine."

They knew better.

Immediately, I felt comforting arms holding me.

A voice I had come to trust, filled the air around me. "You had to do this, Bella. He's been acting crazy, lately!"

Hatred filled my eyes as I thought of the person responsible for all of this – Tanya.

Edward and I just couldn't get a break! Stupid danger magnet!!

We were enjoying Our First Year Together as a human (well, at least one of was human) married couple attending Dartmouth.

Jane and Alec used their powers on Edward and nearly killed him.

I finally get to be Superman, and save my true love, but not without sacrifice.

I wake up to find myself prisoner in the Volturi castle, a newborn, alone.

Somehow, miraculously, we were able to beat the odds (and the Volturi) to find our way back into each other's arms.

Edward destroyed Jane and you'd think after all we'd been through, we deserved some happy moments!

_HA! YEAH, RIGHT!_

One threat, Jane, gone.

A new threat, Tanya, appears.

Instantly, a memory flashes across my mind.

I clutch my sides and gasp as my brain replays the horrible scene of Tanya on top of the reason for my existence.

I can still hear his breath coming in short, quick gasps.

His eyes were glazed over, and he was panting!

I shook my head again.

_STOP, BELLA! THIS ISN'T HELPING!_

I closed my eyes to try to open a channel to my best friend and sister-in-law, Alice.

I needed advice.

Instinctively, my entire body stiffened and I froze right where I was.

_Oh no! Tanya is not our biggest problem!_

**A/N: You know what I want! Review, Review, Review…Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Jake! Tally! We've got another problem!"

I was trembling all over.

"Bella, what is going on?" I could hear the anxiety in Jake's voice.

I told them what I saw and heard when I opened the channel with Alice. The Volturi had found us!

"That's not possible! I've been blocking Demetri! I swear!" Tally's voice was also full of anxiety.

I looked up at her worried face, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know you have, Tally. I heard Aro explaining to our family at the house how he had decided to come visit with the Denali coven remembering that they had a friendship with the Cullens. He was hoping they would assist him in tracking us down, since Demetri's power was being blocked."

"And he wants the Cullens because of you two, right?" Jacob was remembering what I had told him earlier today.

Tally and I both looked at him, and nodded. Tally began trembling, and Jake immediately put his arm around us both.

"Don't worry. He's not going to get either one of you. Stay here, I'm going to go phase and get in touch with the pack. We might need some back-up on this one."

He gave us both a tight squeeze, then stood up and started to leave the cave. Just as he reached the opening, he turned around and looked back at me.

"Feels like old times, Bells!" Then he winked at me, and was gone.

Tally and I just held on to each other for awhile, trying to calm our trembling bodies. She looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Why would a pack of werewolves help a coven of vampires?"

I nodded, understanding her confusion. Normally, werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies.

"Well, we have been through a lot of battles where we have been victorious because of our alliance. I'd like to think, that some of the pack look at us as friends now. And, with you being Jake's imprint…"

Just then Jake came back through the cave opening, and told us that he had contacted Seth. The majority of the pack would be here by the end of the day. Then he took my hand, and waited for me to meet his gaze.

"Bells, I know you and Edward are going through a hard time right now, but I really think you should contact him and Emmett. It's their family that is in danger, right now. If it were mine, I'd want to know."

I nodded, sat back against the cave wall, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and searched for my husband and his brother.

It didn't take long to find them. They were on the forest floor, Emmett had Edward pinned down, and he was trying to talk to him.

It took some effort to open a channel wide enough to include both of them at the same time, but finally I could see a path to both of their minds clearly.

"Edward! Emmett! Please, listen!"

It was of no use. Neither one of them could hear me over their arguing voices and growls.

My head was beginning to get that searing pain again, as I tried to keep the channels open. I grimaced in pain, and I felt Tally and Jacob shaking me.

The outside contact broke the connection, and I was breathing fast and hard.

"Why…did…you…do…that?" I could barely talk.

Jacob just looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Tally shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Bells, it won't do us any good if you are passed out here. We can probably run to them faster than it will take for your power to finally get through their thick heads. No sense having you all drained out, we might need you later."

Tally was smiling, agreeing with everything Jake was saying.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, stupid young love.

I stood up. "What are we waiting for?"

We took off running, following the scents we knew all too well. It seemed to take hours, but in reality we found them in about thirty minutes. We were downwind and still too far away for them to notice us.

Emmett still had Edward pinned down, but they didn't seem to be struggling as much against each other. They both looked exhausted emotionally and somewhat tired physically.

I tried to open the channel again, just with Emmett this time.

"Emmett, please, let me talk to him. There's some news about the family back at the house, Jake will fill you in."

He looked up and saw us as we approached. He hesitated to release Edward from his restraints, still unsure of how he would react.

I could see my husband's head turn, and his eyes lock with mine. I froze when I saw the dark color. Anger, betrayal, confusion and hurt filled my angel's orbs.

I closed my eyes and opened a channel to link our minds together. I wasn't sure if he would want to speak with me, but I didn't want to block him out anymore just in case. I waited.

Jacob and Tally saw me stiffen and stop walking. They flanked both of my sides, waiting for me to make the next move.

I tried to explain to him briefly of my reasons for leaving.

"Edward, remember when I accidentally pinned you down with a force field against the airplane seat? You set some boundaries after that. Remember?"

I paused, waiting for a reply. Nothing…I continued.

"You told me to trust you. You told me that if you needed my help, you would ask for it. All I am asking you for is the same boundaries."

I took a deep breath. "Please, Edward, I need you to understand."

I waited, enduring the painful silence. A shudder of fear coursed through my veins. _Am I too late? Have I lost him already?_

Suddenly, my muscles felt like jelly and I couldn't hold myself up. My body began to sway, then I collapsed.

As I was falling, I heard my angel's voice cry out my name. Strong arms caught me before I could hit the ground. I opened my eyes expecting to see Jacob or Tally, but found the most beautiful face looking down at me, instead.

"Bella, my love, I am so sorry. Please, don't leave me! I can't exist without…"

I put my finger to his lips, interrupting him. "I'm sorry, Edward. I love you so much! Trust me, I have no intentions of leaving you! I just needed you to listen…I didn't know what else to do!"

We kissed, gently at first, but then with more passion as our mouths opened and our tongues found sanctuary inside one another.

We forgot there were others around us, until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Sorry, you two, I know this is horrible of me to interrupt, but…"

I sat up, knowing that I still needed to tell Edward what was happening back at the house.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, to provide comfort while I shared with him the memory of what I saw when I linked minds with Alice.

His body stiffened against mine. "Why? Why now?"

Jacob informed him that he had contacted the pack and they were on their way. Emmett and Tally were already discussing a rescue plan.

"Bella, I know it is hard for you, but can you open that link with Alice again? I think we need an update before the wolves get here." Edward's voice was strained, and I know he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in control.

I nodded my head, but wasn't sure if I wanted him to share the link with me. I was afraid of what I might find, and I didn't want him to hurt anymore. I began to remove my arms from around him, but he grabbed them and held them tight to his body.

"No, Bella, we do this together."

I tried to open another channel to Alice, while keeping Edward's open.

Everything was blurry at first, but with Edward's link open, I could feel his mind merging with mine and I could feel him strengthening the connection. Soon, all was clear.

We could see and hear Aro and the other members of the Volturi talking to Carlisle and Jasper. The other members of our family and the Denali family were being held on the other side of the room by some of the guards. Everyone looked stressed, but unharmed.

We could hear Carlisle and Jasper trying to diffuse the situation, but Aro didn't seem to be interested in listening. Alec spoke up, expressing his desire for revenge of his sister's death.

Aro introduced a new member of the guard, Vanessa, to everyone. He explained that her power was to pull memories from your past and cause you to relive them in your mind.

"A great tool when a situation calls for a painful emotional ride to encourage one to do what is asked of them. Wouldn't you agree, my old friend?" He was speaking to Carlisle.

Carlisle just shook his head in disapproval of Aro's constant use of torture to get what he wanted.

"Of course, when combined with Alec's power, the memories are not just felt emotionally. I think your son, Edward, experienced the benefit of Alec's ability to make mental things felt physically, yes?"

I gasped, the memory of Edward's pained expression and his still body dying in front of me after fighting against Jane and Alec flooded my mind. My body began to tremble.

Edward tightened his hold around me, and whispered, "I'm okay, love. Jane is dead, remember? She can't hurt us ever again."

I nodded and focused again on our family back at the house.

Carlisle was growling at Aro. We could hear Esme gasp for fear of the retaliation that would come from her husband's outburst. But Aro only smiled, and nodded towards Vanessa.

The new guard closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Everyone was silent. We watched as our family's faces, one at a time, would wince slightly as if in a brief moment of pain. It appeared Vanessa was sifting through all of their memories, searching for something.

Vanessa opened her eyes, and looked up at Aro. I have found the perfect memory for Alec and me, Master. If it pleases you, we would like that one.

She pointed her long finger at Jasper's chest. His eyes narrowed, as he felt her evil intentions towards him.

Edward and I both gasped and froze.

Suddenly a loud high-pitched shriek filled the room. "NO! JASPER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Edward and I both flinched at Alice's cry for her mate. We knew she **saw** what was going to happen to him, because we had both just experienced the vision with her.

**A/N: Poor Jasper! What memory is Vanessa and Alec going to torture him with? Please don't forget to review…it makes me feel like someone is actually reading my story! No reason to update if I'm the only one that cares, right?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Warning! You might need a box of Kleenex for this chapter, we finally find out about Jasper's experience those 5 days he went missing (referenced in Our First Year Together).**

**Wow! 5 reviews for the last chapter!! Thanks so much to: JenRar, twenty1nyounger, mamato, Black Sumurai666, and rorowes for your encouraging words! You are the reason the next chapter is here! Enjoy!!**

**APOV**

I tried to run to protect my Jasper, but the Volturi guards had all of us pinned down against the wall. Two of the stronger ones had grabbed my arms after my loud outburst, and were not going to let go of me anytime soon.

Aro motioned for the guards to remove us from the front room.

"Please, let us not do this in front of the women. Take them downstairs, where I am sure they will be more comfortable."

I struggled and pulled against the restraining arms, only to have them tighten their grips even more. I strained to find my love's eyes before being torn away from his presence. I could see he was feeling my fear and my pain, but he was trying to put on a brave face for me.

"I'll be fine, Alice. Just go with them. I don't want you to get hurt." Then he silently mouthed the three words that would keep me strong for him, "I love you".

We were all escorted downstairs. The two guards holding onto me, released their grips as soon as we entered the small room. I fell to the floor, where Rose and Esme came to comfort me. They put their arms around me, and carried me over to the couch. I sat with my head in my hands, waiting for Jasper and my torture to begin.

I was dry sobbing into Esme's chest, when I saw the first of many horrifying visions that I would have over the next few hours.

"Please, don't do that to him!" My body was trembling uncontrollably.

Then I heard his scream for death fill the front room. It had begun.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

I watched helplessly, as the love of my life was forced downstairs by the guards. Not a minute after they had left, I felt strong arms grab me and force me towards a chair that had been placed in the middle of the front room.

I struggled against them, and tried not to walk towards the chair, but it was two against one. They slammed me down into the chair, and held me there while the new guard, Vanessa, restrained my hands and feet to the four chair legs.

"Don't bother struggling, Jasper, soon your mind will remind you why it is impossible for you to break free of these measly restraints. We are only using them so your body remains in the correct position during your experience."

She wrapped a rope around my torso and the back of the chair, to keep my body from slumping too far forward. I snarled at her, and snapped at her hands as they tightened the rope across my chest.

I felt a strong blow hit the back of my head and another cut across my jaw line. I smiled.

_If they knock me unconscious, at least it will delay the mental torture they have planned for me._

Unfortunately, Vanessa and Alec caught on to my plan before I could execute it completely. Now I just had a splitting headache and a sore jaw to add to whatever else they had in store for me.

Vanessa brought another chair over and sat directly in front of me. Alec came to join us, standing right behind her.

"Let's begin, shall we?" She smiled at me, and then closed her eyes.

I heard Alec's triumphant voice declare revenge for his sister, Jane, as my eyelids drooped and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. It was impossible to resist.

Suddenly, I found myself in a small dark room surrounded by three women of our kind. They were speaking to me softly, and though I couldn't understand their words, their voices seemed to be putting me into a trance-like state. I tried to fight it, but couldn't make my body follow the commands of my thoughts. I was frozen, and completely at their mercy.

_Wait! I've been here before…I remember these women…Oh crap! Not again! _

"Just kill me, NOW!!" My voice vibrated the walls of the front room.

I heard laughter coming from both Alec and Vanessa. "Now, Jasper, that wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

I was pulled back into my memory of that small room, and those three women. I could feel their kisses on my neck and shoulders. Each of the three women had found a tender spot to bathe with soft butterfly kisses. Unfortunately, unlike last time when I actually felt pleasure from their gentle contact, this time each brush from their lips would cause me to flinch in anticipation of what I remembered would eventually come.

Sooner than I hoped, the sweet kisses turned more aggressive, and became nips. As I tried to move away from one set of sharp teeth, another would attack from a different area. Painfully, the nips turned into bites full of venom that stung. My breathing would halt with each bite, as a scream of pain would erupt from my throat.

I tried to remind myself that this wasn't real, that they were just playing mind tricks on me, but the physical pain I was experiencing during this memory convinced me otherwise.

When my screams toned down to just whimpers at each new bite, the room was filled with an appetizing aroma. The scent of human blood was so strong, my nostrils flared. I could feel the venom dripping inside my mouth. The scent was brought closer to me, until I felt like it was directly below my nose. If I had control of my arms, I know I would have grabbed the source of that delectable scent and drank it dry.

The excess venom was so full in my mouth now, that I couldn't just swallow it all. Drips of venom began escaping out of the corners of my lips. Suddenly, my mouth was forced open and something vile and disgusting was shoved down my throat. I gagged and choked, but my mouth was being held shut tight until I swallowed it completely.

It only took a matter of minutes, before I could feel the horrible nauseous feeling building inside of me. I felt like I was literally turning green. I heard menacing laughs as my body expelled the foreign substance out of my stomach, along with the excess venom I had swallowed. It felt like razor blades were being expelled out of my throat. I couldn't scream. I could barely breathe air past the violent heaving of my abdomen.

It seemed like hours before the dry heaving ceased. I was slowly being comforted, though, by a deep massage of my shoulders, arms, legs, and feet. My muscles were trembling from the violent contractions they had experienced earlier. I was trying to relax, and get the tremors under control.

I felt one of my arms being lifted up and gently held out to the side. I felt fingers slowly tracing the length of my arm from my shoulder down to my wrist and back. The fingers then traced the circumference of my upper arm beginning at my arm pit then continuing up and around.

Instantly, I stiffened and froze as I remembered what was coming. _It's not real! This is just a memory! A trick of the mind!_

The fingers holding my arm up tightened their grip as a sharp surgeon-like tool severed my arm exactly in the spot where those fingers had been tracing not seconds before. A blood-curdling scream roared out of my mouth expressing my insurmountable pain.

To my horror, this torture was repeated with my other arm and both of my legs, one severed at the knee and the other at the foot. Each time the limb was allowed to reattach, while the next limb was being massaged and prepared. The small room was filled with my pleas for mercy, but was accompanied only by the laughter of the three women.

When all of my limbs had successfully reattached, the gentle massaging moved to my chest. I was filled with hope that death was not far behind. My shirt was torn off of my torso, and I could feel all of their hands groping my abdominal muscles. Soon their fingers made their way downward, and my pants were removed in much the same manner. I squirmed away from their touches that were becoming very seductive, but was unsuccessful at getting completely away as my body was still being restrained.

My hopes for death were diminishing as a back part of my mind reminded me that they were far from done with me.

One of their hands grabbed my manhood and held it firmly. I gasped, the sudden grip startling me at first, then terrifying me that my most tender area would face the same fate as my limbs had previously. I begged for them to stop. Gratefully, it wasn't a sharp tool that I felt next.

Instead, I could feel a tube of some sort being thrust inside my small opening. As uncomfortable as it was, I couldn't help but feel relieved that each thrust was inserting something rather than cutting off something. I remembered having a catheter during my human years, and this was very similar. Little did I know, this would be the worst of the tortures so far.

I grimaced as the hand gripped even tighter around my shaft while continuing to insert the tube. When it finally felt like it couldn't be thrust inside me any farther, I felt a warming sensation come over me. Some type of liquid was being injected into the tube. I could feel the liquid as it traveled the full length of the tube. As it entered my body from the end of the tube that was up inside of me, the liquid immediately began to burn. The fire quickly spread throughout all of the vessels of my body, causing my muscles to spasm. It was not unlike the experience of transformation.

I screamed loudly, knowing it would not do any good, but because it was the only release I had. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, the fires were dulled to burning embers. It felt like every cell in my body had been transformed into a hot, red coal. I heard one of the women say I was ready. The other two celebrated by kissing my cheeks, one on each side of me.

Each took an area of their choosing, and began to seductively stimulate it. Two of the women began with the back of my neck, then moved down to each of my nipples. The third started on my lower half at the same time, stimulating my manhood by rubbing and kissing the sack underneath. My body began to respond to the pleasurable licks and touches. Each of my nipples became erect stretching the tissues around them. It wasn't long until my manhood followed suit, lengthening and becoming erect, even with the tube still inserted.

The women continued to stroke and lick their chosen areas, keeping the tissues fully stretched until the fire was once again ignited. My entire body shuddered when the burning resumed. The screaming started again, as I felt like my entire body was turning into ash from the inside out. I hoped my body would give up soon, and not endure much more of this. Unfortunately, vampire bodies can withstand a lot. This final torture was repeated many times allowing the tissues to recede at first, and then the sensitive areas being stimulated again until the stretching ignited the fires, the burning, and the screams. This continued for what felt like days until the women finally grew tired of me.

My body slumped against the rope holding it in place. Finally, the memory was over. I took a ragged breath.

I could faintly hear the voice of my father, "Please…he's had enough...don't do this!"

The torture was far from over. The memory I had just relived, was suddenly rewound and started again at the beginning.

"NO!!"

**BPOV**

Edward was holding me close, as we both dry sobbed and trembled for what we had just witnessed while being linked to Alice's mind and her visions. We knew Jasper was going to experience great pain, and we wouldn't be able to get there in time to prevent it.

The wolves began arriving, and Jacob quickly explained to them everything that had happened. Tally and Emmett helped Edward and I focus on the rescue plan with the wolves so we could help the family before anyone else suffered a fate similar to Jasper's.

When we were ready, they asked me to open a channel once again and let our family know we were coming. Once again, Edward pulled me close to him as we sat on the hard ground. He lifted me up onto his lap, and put his arms around me.

"Let's try Carlisle this time, okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

We could see Carlisle kneeling on the ground, looking beaten. Demetri was standing over him, throwing punches into his abdomen and lower back. He was swaying with each punch, but did not fall. He looked like he was trying to keep his hands lowered and away from Aro.

"Please my old friend, just answer my questions and all of this will stop." Aro waited for his reply.

Carlisle looked over at his son, Jasper, his body convulsing from the torture. Carlisle's eyes were full of sadness, but he refused to give up one of his children for another.

We could hear Esme's distraught cries for her husband and son coming from the stairway.

Aro seemed to lose his patience with Carlisle's refusals, and motioned for Demetri to hold Carlisle's arm up to him.

Carlisle struggled, but was too weak from being beaten, and Demetri was very strong. Aro touched Carlisle's hand and closed his eyes.

Carlisle's head snapped back and his body began shaking as he tried to block his mind from being read by Aro.

Aro's brow furrowed as he reached farther into Carlisle's mind, searching for the answer he was looking for…Tally and me.

I gasped, as I could suddenly feel Aro's thoughts merging with mine. It was like he was traveling back up the channel I had opened to connect with Carlisle. I screamed as I tried to sever the connection before he could reach me.

I was too late, and he was too powerful. I could hear his cynical laugh and I was frozen in his trance.

"Isabella, my dear, how I have missed you. I see you have been expanding your power. That is good. Maybe this little vacation of yours was worth it after all. But it is time, my dear, for you to come home. Return to me now, and maybe I will let your Edward live. Oh, and don't forget to bring your friend, Tally. She..."

Edward used all of his strength to put up a wall blocking the channel that Aro was using. We both fell to the ground, breathing hard and fast.

Jacob and Emmett picked us up and asked us what happened.

Edward replied, "Aro knows where they are. We need to move quickly. Tally, I want you to switch all of your focus on blocking just you and Bella. It doesn't really matter about the rest of us, anymore."

Tally nodded and switched the block to just her and I. She nodded to Edward, confirming that it was done.

Edward took my hand, and then we began running to save our family.

**A/N: I hate the Volturi!! Poor Carlisle, poor Jasper! Don't hate me, please? Just review! The big battle scene is coming up next…sooner if I get a lot of reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Wow! 6 reviews!! That was the motivation I needed to give you the next chapter!! BTW, since I haven't stated it lately, SM owns everything (except Tally and Vanessa, of course)! Now, on with the show...**

**BPOV**

It seemed only a matter of moments, before the trees of the forest began to thin and the edge of the Denali's back yard was in view.

We all slowed our run to more of a creep, not wanting to announce our arrival prematurely.

Everyone halted, both vampire and werewolf alike, and waited patiently for my nod.

I closed my eyes, opening a connection linking my thoughts to Rosalie's.

I knew from previous attempts during our run here, that I would not be able to reach my best friend/sister-in-law Alice, nor my husband's sweet and caring mother, Esme. Both of them were completely distraught and dry sobbing over the tortures of their mates.

Rose's mind was also full of emotion, but it was not an emotion of despair like the others. Rather, it was more of a darkness full of rage and hatred. I caught a glimpse of her own plan to attack the small number of Volturi guards that were holding them prisoner downstairs.

She was having a very difficult time just standing there doing nothing but listening to the distraught cries of her mother and sister, and the torturous cries from above.

I could hear, through her ears, the sounds that were filtering down the stairway from the front room. Jasper was screaming aloud, "NO!" and Carlisle was pleading with Aro to leave his family in peace.

Interspersed among his pleas, I could hear groans as his body would absorb yet another blow. Someone was beating him!

_How could anyone even think to harm the most compassionate of creatures?_

Anger began to boil inside me, and it took Edward's soft whisper in my ear to bring back my focus to the task at hand.

"Breathe, Bella. They will be punished, soon. I'll make sure of it!" I could hear the growl building up in his chest.

"Tell Rose of the plan, so we can all work together."

I took a deep breath, and opened my mind further to reach out to Rose.

As soon as she recognized the connection, Rose calmed enough to understand the part we needed her to play in our plan.

I listened carefully as she attempted to calm Esme and Alice enough to elicit their help as well. I then watched warily as she approached Tanya, Irina and Kate.

I felt confident in Kate agreeing to assist us, but was unsure if Tanya and Irina would be so willing. Neither of them had said or done anything since Edward and I had made it know to them in quite obvious ways, that their inappropriate behavior would not be tolerated.

Tanya had simply returned home and spent most of her time with Irina up in their room. I had to admit, I was waiting to see if they were plotting an act of revenge against us.

I could see the distaste now evident in Irina's face, yet Tanya's face was blank.

Rose quietly but sternly gave Irina two choices. Either she would join us and fight with the pack, or Rose would personally make sure she was eliminated.

Before Irina could protest, Rose emphasized that if Irina chose to fight against the pack, she would also be choosing to fight against us.

Next, Rose turned her fierce, intimidating glare on Tanya. It took only a few words, for Rose to remind Tanya of her guilt and that she owed us!

When Rose confirmed to me that they were ready, I nodded to the watchful eyes around me that it was time. Then I attempted one last time to reach Alice. My message was simple, and as soon as I felt her mind open to mine, I delivered it.

"When things start happening, Alice, protect Jasper! That is all we expect from you."

She was still too distraught to answer, but I could feel her resolve gain strength as her mind tried to focus on the one thing, the only thing, that she was asked to do. The only thing she would be able to do.

I took a deep breath, and prepared to open more channels at a time than I had ever attempted before. I needed to provide the link between each section of our offense so that the attacks would be coordinated.

I found the open, waiting channel to Edward first. Then a clear channel was opened to Jacob and finally to Rose.

I could feel the strain on my power, as I fought to keep the pathways clear. My body began to sway with the drain, as all the parties communicated with each other.

I could feel Tally place her hands on my shoulders to try to help steady me. I knew she was also there to provide protection for herself and me. She was to hide us from Demetri's power, no matter what the result of the battle, so that Aro would not know we were so close.

The fear I felt, however, was not for myself. I was afraid for my family and my friends. Once again, they were all risking their lives to protect me.

Suddenly, the emotions coming through the channels changed. The feelings of anticipation abruptly became feelings of anger and hatred.

I watched, helpless, as my family and friends battled for their lives.

Edward and Emmett burst through the front door at the same moment that Jacob and the pack came charging in from the back. The Denali coven engaged the Volturi guards that were keeping them prisoners, allowing Rose, Alice and Esme to escape up the stairs.

Rose and Esme immediately attacked Demetri, pulling him away from Carlisle. Edward and Emmett had engaged Alec and Vanessa, while the pack attacked the volturi guards surrounding Aro.

Alice was running and reached Jasper's body just in time to catch him as he slumped forward. His mind had finally been released from the evil powers that had tortured him over the past few hours, and his over-exertion was evident.

Edward and Emmett were making sure that no one would ever experience that type of torture again at the hands of those two.

Jacob and the pack had forced the upstairs guards out the front door, and were finishing them off out there.

Esme and Rose had Demetri backed into a corner, and Carlisle had Aro in another. Even the Denali's appeared to have the upper hand on the guards downstairs.

Everything seemed to be going our way, when that awful mind searing pain ruptured all of the links at once and forced the shield to materialize around me, like a self-defense mechanism.

I didn't have time to warn Tally. The instantaneous appearance of the force field shot waves of electricity out from around my body. One of the shock waves hit Tally and sent her flying into a tree.

Luckily, Tally was not injured, but the shock temporarily disrupted her concentration. The block that was protecting our location from reaching Demetri's thoughts was momentarily lifted.

It was only for a moment, but we both knew it was more than enough time to cause us both trouble.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I could hear the remorse in Tally's voice.

_Oh, No! What now?!_

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffie…do you want to know what happens? Then, you know what to do! Push that little button, and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: A few reviewer shout outs!**

**Black Sumurai666 – Thanks so much for your constant reviews and encouragement!**

**Bloodnoir – I totally agree with you about the Volturi!! I love Jasper, and I hate what they did to him! That chapter was so hard to write!**

**Mamato – Thanks for your positive comments! I am glad there are others that are enjoying this story as much as I am!**

**Msewgieamn372 – Glad to hear from you! I love it when I catch a new reader's attention! Thanks for the encouraging words! I am glad you liked all of Edward's Do Nots…I was thinking I was the only one that thought it was funny!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**EPOV**

We were waiting just outside the front door, waiting for the signal to enter. Emmett was clenching and unclenching his fists as if he were trying to pump himself up for the event.

As soon as Bella was able to make all of the connections, I nodded at Emmett and we charged through the door.

My eyes immediately focused on Jasper when we crashed into the front room. He was tied down to a chair, his body convulsing and his face contorted in a horrible expression of complete terror and pain.

I was grateful I had blocked his thoughts from my mind, knowing they would cripple me in much the same way. Anger flooded my mind, and every muscle in my body tensed.

Emmett was lunging for Alec, so I went after Vanessa. We had to break the connection they had with Jasper quickly. I wasn't sure how much more he could take.

The wolves had burst through the back door at the same time that we came through the front, and had completely engaged all of the Volturi guards that were surrounding Aro. They were pushing them out the front door and onto the yard. It didn't take being linked to Jacob's mind (and therefore all of the wolves' minds) to know that they were enjoying their victories.

There were noises coming up the stairway as well. Emmett asked me once through his thoughts, while ripping one of Alec's arms off, if Rose needed him downstairs. I muttered, "No, she's fine." I was annoyed because I was busy ripping my own hard piece of stone into tiny shreds and only wanted to focus on the task at hand.

I heard a whooshing sound at my ear, and realized that another distraction was about to take place. I saw my mother, Esme, and my sister, Rose, run past me at the speed of light and attack Demetri who had been trying to protect Aro once all of the guards were forced outside by the dogs.

I wondered if they had destroyed the Volturi guards that were keeping them prisoner, or if they had simply escaped during all of the confusion.

I focused on the link with Rose long enough to see that the Denali coven had things pretty much taken care of downstairs. _Good!_

I decided to finish what I had started with Vanessa, so I could help Carlisle with Aro, when a soft, pixie-like whimper filled the room.

I turned my head just in time to see Alice catch Jasper as his body slumped forward. His mind was finally released from Vanessa's control as she was now concentrating on mine instead, trying her best to keep me from destroying her.

Memories of the darkest time in my life, when I had stupidly left Bella, were flashing across my mind. I gasped and had to bend over a little, to keep my dead heart from breaking into tiny pieces at the painful memories.

"I love you, Edward. That time is in the past…we are together now, and always will be! Be strong, my husband. We need you!"

I could hear my love's voice in my head, and the pain in my chest was lessening. I narrowed my eyes at the victim in my grasp, and began again to end her existence. No one would ever be at her merciless power, again!

Emmett and I were finishing off Alec and Vanessa, when I felt the connection with my wife break. I looked up just in time to see Jacob come barreling through the front door.

"What happened? I can't hear you or Bella anymore!"

The realization that something must have happened to Bella and possibly Tally, hit both of us at the same time. Twin growls ruptured from our throats, and vibrated throughout the room.

Suddenly, Demetri stiffened. His attempts to get around Esme and Rose froze. I saw a glint in his eye, and watched in horror as a small smile began to spread across his face.

_Tally's block must have failed! What happened? Are they alright?_

I tried to reach out in my mind to access Tally's thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to hear Bella's. That act, no matter how hard I tried, has never been possible.

"Bella…Bella…wake up, Bella! We have to get you out of here!"

I could hear Tally yelling at Bella. But, I couldn't hear any response from my precious wife. I knew Demetri's thoughts without even using my power. He was going after them.

_Is Bella okay? Would she be able to protect herself if Demetri gets away from Esme and Rose?_

I decided it was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Apparently, neither was Jacob. We both leapt in the air directly in the path Demetri was attempting to take. Jacob's shape was blurring right next to me.

Jacob, in his wolf form, landed on Demetri's left side and I landed on his right. Jacob's werewolf claws and my razor sharp teeth sliced right through the middle of Demetri's body. We basically had vertically cut him in half from his head to his groin, right where he stood.

Emmett quickly joined us and began dismembering each half. The rest of the wolves were carrying the pieces out to a big pile that they had started in the front yard.

Jacob and I turned and ran out the back door, heading as fast as we could towards our mates.

I was slightly impressed at how Jacob was able to phase back into his human form while moving so quickly. The dog had talent, I had to admit.

I watched as he embraced Tally in a tight hug, his face full of relief. His eyes met mine, and then both of our glances turned towards Bella.

Her body was still surrounded by her protective shield, and she looked like she was sleeping. I approached her cautiously, talking softly as I took each step.

"Bella, love, it is okay now. It's me. Please, sweetheart, let me in."

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

I felt Bella's presence briefly in my mind before Aro took over, so it didn't surprise me when the air surrounding me filled with snarls and growls. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the rest of my family arrived, now that they knew we were in trouble.

I was indeed grateful for our alliance with the wolves when I thought of my family fighting the Volturi guards on their own.

I turned my head so my eyes could gaze upon one of my eldest sons, Jasper. His body was still convulsing and his face held an expression of pure torment. I knew my skills as a physician would be needed as soon as the connection that the guard, Vanessa, held over him was broken.

I was contemplating how I could get away from Aro and Demetri, now that the wolves had chased the guards out the front door and Emmett and Edward were busy with Alec and Vanessa. Suddenly, a monstrous roar and a snake-like hissing sound echoed off the walls.

Before I even had time to react, my beloved wife, Esme, and my very lethal daughter, Rose, had cornered Demetri. Using their surprise attack to my advantage, I quickly grabbed Aro by the elbow and forced him into the opposite corner of the room.

I could tell Aro was becoming acutely aware of his dire situation as our family, along with the Denali coven and the La Push werewolf pack, were undoubtedly reining victorious in this battle.

Only once did Aro's eyes have a spark when he saw Demetri stiffen and then smile. Aro nodded slightly in Demetri's direction as if giving him approval for some idea or task that Demetri was planning.

I didn't understand, until I heard Jacob's shouts of concern coming from the front room. He was upset about not being able to hear the thoughts of my children.

_Bella must have linked everyone's minds to coordinate the battle efforts. Wait! Why did the link break? Oh, No! Is Bella okay?_

Obviously, Edward and Jacob's thoughts were not far from my own, as I saw both of their faces held expressions of fear and dread.

Demetri must have located Bella finally, which meant his power was somehow working once again.

I understood now, that Aro had been giving him permission to leave his side and go after Bella. She was, after all, the reason they had come here in the first place.

Demetri made a move to slip past Esme and Rose, when Edward and Jacob intercepted him.

It was only a matter of seconds, and I was staring at two halves instead of one body. I would have missed the attack if I wasn't a vampire, myself.

I knew how deadly our kind can be, but watching Jacob phase in the air and attack with such force, gave me a new respect for our allies. Demetri never had a chance!

Esme and Rose changed their focus to Aro as soon as Demetri was dealt with, and I rushed over to Alice who was holding up the tortured body of her mate.

I spoke softly to her, as I approached. "Let me help him, Alice."

Her gaze met mine, but there was no verbal response. I feared she was just as in need as Jasper was, for it appeared she was in shock.

I froze and held my position, so as not to aggravate her. I looked back over my shoulder to Esme, knowing that my most compassionate companion was probably the only one that would be able to get close enough to comfort Alice.

I noticed that Tanya, Irina and Kate were now guarding Aro as well. I called to Esme and Rose for their help.

Esme gently took Alice by the shoulders and moved her back out of the way. I could hear my wife's comforting words, "He's safe, now, Alice. It will be okay. Let your father help him."

I cradled my son's body in my arms while Rose removed the ropes binding him to the chair. Soft moans escaped Jasper's lips as each limb was released from its restraint.

Rose helped me carefully lay Jasper on the floor. His muscles were still twitching and his head was rocking side to side in an effort to free his mind from his captors. It was apparent that he would use the remainder of his energy to resist anything that we did.

I asked Rose to hold Jasper down gently, while I removed the outer clothing from my son's body. A quick exam confirmed what I had already suspected. Even though the torture was mainly in his mind, because of Alec's added ability, Jasper's body was physically tasked as well.

I could see red rings had formed around each of his limbs at different joints. His breathing was shallow, confirming he was still experiencing pain. He had very deep, dark circles under his eyes. My son needed to be fed, and soon.

Unfortunately with the amount of stress his body had just suffered, animal blood was not what he needed. I was very concerned about his mental state, as it appeared he was still unclear about his current situation. I wasn't sure how he would react if he thought he was still being tortured.

Kate approached us, and quietly whispered that she would make a run and get what we needed. Her ability to understand situations and how to manipulate or help them was appreciated in this instance.

I turned my attention to Alice, and tried to speak the words that she needed to hear. "Alice, Jasper is hurt badly right now, but I am going to do everything I can to help him get better. I need you to trust me."

I focused back on Jasper, and asked Rose to help me move him to the bed downstairs. As we picked up his body, he tensed up and began to resist and pull away from our touch. A low growl vibrated through his chest.

Alice was instantly at his head, whispering in his ear and softly stroking his cheek with her hand. I could hear her soothing voice, "It's okay, Jazz. I'm here. You're going to be fine. Just relax, sweetheart. They are trying to help you."

Jasper seemed to respond to her voice and touch, and stopped struggling against us. Rose and I gently carried him down the stairs and placed his body on the bed.

Kate returned with many bags of human blood that she had "borrowed" from the local blood bank. I took one bag, inserted a small tube similar to a straw, and approached Jasper.

His eyes were still unopened, and I could feel the anxiety radiating off of him. When I was an arm's length away, his nostrils suddenly flared as he caught the scent of the human blood.

He thrust his hands out towards me and shouted, "Stay away from me!"

Everyone in the room stiffened, as they instantly knew that Jasper must still be thinking he was under the influence of the previous mind control. We watched as his body tensed. He was about to make his move to escape. We couldn't let that happen! If he were to get away from us, before we helped him both physically and mentally, the consequences could be deadly to him or those around him. We had to help him, before it was too late!

Rose, Esme, Kate and I leapt to Jasper's sides and quickly grabbed his arms and legs. We forced them back onto the bed and into the vampire-proof restraints that had been holding Bella not too many days before.

Jasper was growling and thrashing his body against the new binds that were now holding his body down. I was fastening the straps across his upper thighs, when I heard Alice's cries.

I looked up warily, but she wasn't standing in a protective crouch as I expected. She must have realized what had to be done to help Jasper.

My compassion went out to her, as I felt her internal struggle to protect her mate from anything that caused him pain, and yet knowing that this had to happen for him to get better.

"Alice, maybe it would be better for you to wait upstairs. This isn't going to be easy for either one of you."

Her eyes met mine, and I am sure tears would have been cascading down her cheeks if she still had the ability to cry.

"No, Carlisle, I won't leave him. I know…"

She paused briefly, her eyes glazing over for only a moment, then looking directly back into mine.

"…Jasper will be fine. He's strong, though, and he will resist you. We need to be ready."

She bent down to her love's face and kissed him softly on the forehead. I watched as she gently lifted his chin up and tilted his head back to open the passageway to his throat.

I was reminded of when she had held Edward's head in the same manner not so long ago when he was in need of my medical attention. I realized that once again I was going to have to force feed one of my sons.

Alice must have seen this, as she was already preparing Jasper for what needed to be done. I retrieved the medical instruments and supplies that were required from the shelf, and focused on the task that I had to accomplish.

I spoke softly to my son as I prepared the tube that I would be inserting into his body. "Jasper, just try to relax. This might hurt a bit, at first, but you will be feeling better soon. Try to hold your breath, son, it will go down easier."

I nodded to Alice, who tightened her hold on Jasper's head. He growled at the force of her hands, but didn't struggle against them.

At least, he didn't struggle until I began inserting the tube up his nose. I could see his neck muscles tense as he tried to pull his head away from her hands and the tube I was pushing into him. He started to shout "NO!" but was soon gagging as the tube was sliding down the back of his throat, making its way to his abdomen.

Alice and I both tried to calm him with soothing words, but we could also feel the waves of fear and resistance coming from him.

_Would we ever be able to reach him? Was he trapped in his mind reliving only that torturous memory for all eternity? What had that evil Vanessa done to him?_

The tube finally reached its objective, and I began to hook up the other end to the bag of red liquid his body so desperately needed and craved. Jasper began trembling, as the warm fluid traveled through the tube.

I knew it would only be a matter of a few hours until Jasper's body would be strong and healthy again. But, as my eyes watched his body react to our measure of help, I became painfully aware that it was going to take more than what I could do as a doctor or a father to completely heal my empathic son.

**A/N: Will Jasper ever be the same? Will they be able to convince him that they are just trying to help him? Is Bella going to keep herself protected or let Edward in? Let me know what you think should happen! Review, review, review!! Please!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**TPOV (Tanya)**

As soon as my sisters and I took care of the guards that were holding us captive, we ran upstairs to join the others.

Immediately, upon entering the front room, Kate assessed the situation and motioned for Irina and me to stand guard over the leader of the Volturi, Aro.

Something about the paper thin look of his skin, the dark crimson eyes, and the aura of authority that surrounded him made his presence irresistible.

I could tell Irina felt as I did, as her crouch relaxed and she began to run her fingers through his hair. I joined her in exploring this creature before us by running my fingers down his chest and along the outside edge of his hip line.

I cocked my head in amusement, when Irina purred her request that he become our play thing for awhile.

"Pleassssse….Tanya…we haven't had any fun lately. Annnnnd…he looks so divinnnnne."

I saw Aro shake his head in protest, trying to avert my seductress powers. He raised his hand, as if wanting me to place my hand in his.

I was very curious to touch his skin, so I did. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away from mine and cowered into the corner.

Irina just laughed, and looked at me questioning if my powers were working correctly.

_Maybe that jolt from Isabella earlier, reversed the attraction ability of my powers to repulsiveness._

The whole image of this great leader cowering from my touch, however, filled my head with pride and a sense of power. This quickly replaced any earlier doubts of my ability to intimidate my prey.

I liked how the power felt, and I decided that I would keep this one around for awhile. Irina was right, we hadn't had this much fun in a long time!

Using my powers, I quickly had Aro doing my bidding. Irina and I led him upstairs where we could begin our fun.

**BPOV**

"Bella, love, it is okay now. It's me. Please, sweetheart, let me in."

I could hear this sweet velvety voice. It had to be a voice of an angel, it was so heavenly. But…it sounded so broken. _Why would an angel be sad? That isn't right._

I shook my head trying to release myself from this blanket of confusion that had been draped over me. I couldn't get free. My eyes wouldn't open, my head was pounding, and I felt like something was keeping me from what I truly wanted.

"Bells…can you hear me?"

_Ah…that voice I recognize. My personal sun is here. OW! My head is killing me! Oh, great! I must have crashed my bike again. Did I hit a tree? Charlie is really going to give me the third degree for this one. I was sure he doubted my story of tripping in Jake's garage the last time. There's no way he'll believe I did it again, even I am not that clumsy. I'll have to come up with something different…maybe…_

"Bella…love…please…come back…to me…"

There's that sad voice again. It sounds like he is crying. I wished I could ask my sun why the angel was so sad.

All of sudden, I heard Jake's voice inside my thoughts. It was like he was speaking directly to my mind.

"Bells, that is your angel. And he's sad because he misses you. I never understood before…but now, I do. He needs you, with every ounce of his being. Like, I need Tally. Trust me, Bells. Open your eyes."

I focused all of my energy on controlling my heavy eyelids, and began to slowly lift them upward. It felt as if the sheet that had been draped over me was slowly being pulled off.

At first everything was blurry. Slowly things began to clear around me, and I could make out three figures kneeling over me. One face I didn't recognize but somehow looked worried about me, the other was the face I would see now only in my dreams. I didn't dare let myself focus on it for long, for fear of the pain it would cause me later. I closed my eyes briefly, and then opened them again. This time I only allowed my eyes to search for the face of my best friend.

I smiled as I met the eyes of my personal sunshine. I noticed that Jake had his arms wrapped around the waist that belonged to that kind face I didn't know. His arms were embraced around her in a loving but protective manner. Instantly, I understood.

Joy filled me, as I realized he had found his other half. I was so happy for him. He was my best friend and he deserved to be happy. I smiled bigger, when I realized this would make hanging out with him so much easier. Now, he wouldn't be constantly waiting for me to give in to his advancements in our friendship, waiting for me to finally move on.

Suddenly I gasped, and automatically my arms wound around my chest tightly to hold the edges together of that painful hole that had been a part of my existence ever since my other half had left.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the tears that I knew would soon fall onto my face. A small whimper escaped my lips, anticipating the pain that would surely follow.

Instead, I heard a whooshing sound pass by my ear, and a slight breeze on my face. A loud cracking sound filled the air, like a tree had fallen to the ground.

"Isabella, wake up! What is wrong with you?"

_That kind face was chastising me? What does she know about me or my situation? I don't even know her! _

I tried to get up and move away from her voice, but something was holding me back. I could feel two very warm hands around my arms. Someone had grabbed me and was pulling me close.

I could smell Jake's scent, and realized it was his hands that held me. I relaxed into his chest. I needed to be held. I wanted to cry. I was so confused. My head was still throbbing, and my eyes were itching so I closed them once again. I waited, took a deep breath, but the tears wouldn't come.

_Great! I finally want to cry, and I can't! What is going on! What is wrong with me?_

"Bells…"

It was Jake's voice, but this time I heard it through my ears not my thoughts. I looked up at him, my eyes full of questions, but also ready to listen.

"Bells, what is the last thing you remember?

**EPOV**

As soon as I was confident that Demetri would never harm any of my family again, I raced outside to find Bella.

Her body was still surrounded by her protective shield, and she looked like she was sleeping. I approached her cautiously, talking softly as I took each step.

"Bella, love, it is okay now. It's me. Please, sweetheart, let me in."

She began shaking her head, but wouldn't open her eyes. I wanted to take her into my arms, but the shield was keeping us apart.

I looked up at Jacob, feeling helpless. His gaze met mine, and then he asked me with his thoughts if I would mind if he tried to reach her. I nodded my approval, and closed my eyes.

I heard Jacob calling out to her. I opened my eyes, only to see her furrowed brow relax and a smile spread across her face. It hurt me deeply to know that he could do that for her, when I couldn't.

I was feeling so anxious, like I was losing her. I could barely make my voice utter my desperate plea.

"Bella…love…please…come back…to me…"

Nothing. No response.

Then, I could hear Jacob's thoughts as he spoke to her.

"Bells, that is your angel. And, he's sad because he misses you. I never understood before…but now, I do. He needs you, with every ounce of his being. Like, I need Tally. Trust me, Bells. Open your eyes."

My Bella was speaking her thoughts to his mind. _Why him? Why not me?_

I saw her eyes begin to open and the shield begin to drop. I leaned in closer. I wanted to be the first one she saw. I wanted her to know I was here.

Her gaze met mine, but only lingered for a moment. Then, her brow furrowed again and she quickly closed her eyes tight. I waited, confused.

It felt like an eternity before she finally opened her eyelids again. This time, however, she only searched for one face, and it wasn't mine. It was like she was purposefully trying to not look at me.

I was about to reach out and touch her, when I could tell her eyes had made contact with Jacob's. A big smile crept across her face when she saw him.

She almost looked happy, then an expression of pain and torment filled her face and a whimper escaped from her throat. Her arms crossed above her chest, as she was holding herself tightly. It reminded me of the pictures Jacob had filled my mind with when I first came back after leaving her.

_Had I hurt her again? NO! _

I ran off to the edge of the woods. I needed to think. So much rage had built up inside of me. All of the bad things that have happened to us were flashing through my mind. I can't take it anymore!

I ran into a tree, hitting it square on with my right shoulder. I heard the trunk crack, as I pushed with all of my might. The large tree came crashing down with a loud thud!

I had promised her that I would never hurt her, and yet that is all that has happened since I came back. Maybe it has been too much! I can't blame her for not wanting me around!

I started to run, but then I remembered that I had also promised her that I would never leave her again. At least I wouldn't leave, unless she asked me to. She hasn't, not yet.

_But was I strong enough to stand around waiting for her to end my reason for existing? _

I was debating whether to take off or not, when I heard a deep voice in my head.

"Edward, hold on a minute! Something's wrong with her!"

The dog said the words that I needed to hear. It didn't matter how torn apart I was feeling, she always came first. I wouldn't leave, couldn't leave, with my love hurting.

I heard him speaking to her. "Bells, what is the last thing you remember?

**A/N: Did that mind searing pain erase Bella's memories or is her mind just blocking out all of the painful memories in an attempt to protect her? Should Bella remember? I can think of a few reasons (Tanya for one) why it would be a good idea if she didn't. What do you think? Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 1/2

**Chapter 18 **

**Shoutouts!!**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!! You make me feel so loved!! Just for you (bloodnoir and msewgiamn372), I will allow Bella to remember a little (with the help of Jake), but don't worry…it won't all come back to her too easily. She is going to have to be a little creative if she wants to get her memories back! **

**Now, on with the story…**

**BPOV**

"Bells…what is the last thing you remember?"

I thought it was a strange question that my best friend was asking, but I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

My mind began to work overtime, as flashes of different memories flickered across my thoughts. A few memories lingered long enough for me to actually focus on the small details, like Charlie's happy but anxious face as he picked me up at the airport when I first arrived in Forks. I was also able to really focus on the little life forms that I could see in the tide pools that time I went with some friends down to La Push. I remembered that was the first time I had seen Jake since moving to Forks, and how easily we had become friends. Flashes of the smiles he brought to my face while we spent time together filled my mind. I remembered one of our favorite activities was riding our motorcycles. The memory was so clear I swear I could feel the wind in my face as I remembered racing Jake on our bikes.

Unfortunately, not all of the memories were pleasant. The flashes also consisted of many trips to the hospital varying in severity of injuries, but I tried not to focus on those. One such memory frightened me more than the others, and I shuddered into Jake's chest as I heard the beeping sound of the monitor recording my every heartbeat. I could feel the needle in my hand pumping the drugs into my body that were making my head dizzy. Every inch of my body was hurting with broken bones or bruised muscles, and my chest was aching with the difficulty of breathing.

Something deep in the back of my mind told me that I hadn't wrecked on my motorcycle that time. Instead, I had been racing against time to save my mother from someone very evil.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jake. His eyes were glazed over, and his face was tormented. His warm arms wrapped themselves tighter around me, and he bent his head down and kissed me gently on the top of my head.

"Oh, Bells, I knew that one was close…but I had no idea how close I actually came to losing my best friend."

His warm fingers reached down and took my hand into his. He began to lightly stroke the inside of my palm. I noticed an odd crescent shaped scar on my hand.

"I guess that is another point for his side, maybe two, for saving you. If I'm not careful, he's going to catch up and then I won't have anything to hold over on him."

I pulled back and met his gaze with confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

He looked silently into my eyes, as if searching them for any sign that I was trying to deceive him. When finally he was certain that I had no idea what was going on, or what he was talking about, his eyes turned sad.

"Bells, honey, I think maybe you should sit down."

He pulled on my arms, and we both sat down right where we stood. I looked over to his friend, Tally, who was staring at me. Her face was full of concern. She bent down and whispered something in Jake's ear, and then took off. Wow! That girl could run fast!

"Jake, is your girlfriend an Olympic runner?"

He laughed softly, and shook his head. I saw his eyes flicker past me, like he was trying to connect with something or someone behind me. I was curious, but something inside warned me I didn't want to know, so I just closed my eyes.

"Bells…I…need to talk to you about something. Please remember, that I am not trying to hurt you. I am your best friend, always have been. I will always be here for you…"

I interrupted his long speech, "I know that Jake, just get on with it. What do you want to talk about?"

**EPOV**

I was frozen in that spot by the fallen tree. Part of me wanted to run away from this scene that was causing me such horrific pain, but the other part couldn't bear to go any farther away from my other half.

My true love, my reason for existing, was within three hundred yards of me and I was afraid to get any closer. I could hear the confusion in her voice, as that dog was trying to help her remember what had happened.

I watched as he tightened the embrace he had around her, and a low snarl escaped my lips. The monster inside me reminded me of his undying love for my wife, and even though I knew he had imprinted on another, the pangs of jealousy rang throughout my body.

"Edward! Edward! Are you listening to me? Carlisle needs your help with Jasper! What the hell are you doing? What? What's wrong with her? Why is that mutt with Bella? What's going on? Edward! Answer me!"

I turned my head towards my annoying brother, Emmett, and met his gaze with the darkest glare my eyes could bestow.

Tally ran over to Emmett's side and whispered something into his ear. He looked back over to me then over at Bella. He shook his head and in a more civilized tone, asked me once again if I would come help Carlisle with Jasper. He sent me a vision of Jasper lying on a bed strapped down and hurting.

I grimaced at the vision of someone in my family suffering with that much pain.

"Yes, Emmett, tell Carlisle I will be there as soon as I can."

I looked back over to my love and that mongrel. His eyes lifted and searched until they met my gaze.

"Edward, wait! I know this must be killing you, but give her a chance. She loves you, Edward, more than life itself. Even if she doesn't remember everything right this minute, she knows she loves you. It is her whole identity. Nothing will ever change the way she feels about you. Trust me, I tried."

I made my body stay frozen in place. I ignored the instinct to run away, waiting for Jacob's words to prove themselves to me. I just hoped he was right!

**BPOV**

"Bells, do you remember Edward?"

I winced when he spoke my angel's name. Why was he bringing him up? He knows I don't like anyone to say his name.

He was waiting for my response, so I nodded. I didn't trust my voice not to break if I spoke.

"Do you remember going to Italy to rescue him?"

I looked at him with a blank expression.

_Rescue him? Wait, I thought Jake knew…Edward definitely would not need me, a plain old human, to save him...What? He went to Italy? Why? _

"Jake, I don't…" My head was starting to hurt. Everything was all mixed up inside.

"It's okay, Bells. I think you might have some sort of amnesia. It's probably best that you remember most of it when your brain is ready to handle it. I don't want to hurt you more, but there are some details I think you need to know."

I nodded, afraid once again to trust my voice.

He took a deep breath, rubbed his thumbs up and down my arms, then slowly began to speak. His voice was deep and husky sounding as he filled in some of the blanks my mind had decided to hide from me.

He had to take some deep breaths every now and then, as his emotions were trying to take over as well. I felt like my face should be covered in tears as I listened to his words, but my eyes were dry.

I could feel that awful hole in my chest, threatening to open wider and devour me whole. My body began to tremble as I fought against the hurt and tried to focus on my best friend's voice.

A strange pulling sensation was trying to draw my attention to the presence I felt behind me. I was tempted to turn around, but the anxiety of what or whom I would find was a much stronger feeling, and kept me frozen in place.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. I curled into the tightest ball possible, to try to push all of these feelings away from my insides. Maybe Jake was right, and I should just wait for my memories to come back when my mind was ready.

Whatever had happened was obviously very traumatic, for my mind to take such desperate measures to protect itself. One thing I knew for sure is that I needed Edward more than ever, and nothing would ever change that!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! If I get a lot of reviews, I promise to post the next one tomorrow! I am so worried about Bella and Jasper! Please don't leave them hanging too long! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: As always, thanks to all those who faithfully review! And thanks to all of my silent readers...(Please take the time to let me know what you think!)**

**TPOV (Tally)**

Jacob was holding onto me, until we both could tell that Bella was about to run off. I moved towards her to grab her arm, but he was faster. He grabbed both her arms and pulled her close to him, holding on tightly until she relaxed.

I took a couple of steps back to give them some room. Bella was really confused right now, more so than I had ever seen her since I took her away and ran off to Volterra.

I watched closely, as Jacob tried to comfort her. I felt deep concern for Isabella. She slowly began to respond, but the spark was missing from her eyes. There was only one that I knew of that could put that spark back where it belonged, and he was standing frozen by a tree he had just pushed to the ground.

What was wrong with Edward? Doesn't he know how much Isabella loves him? She had told me that it was her thoughts of him that had helped her keep her sanity while being held captive by Aro.

I knew what that castle and life was like, because I too was a captive. I wasn't as strong as Isabella, however, and was soon trained as a guard and made to do Aro's bidding. At least until Isabella came along. She saved me, and now I was going to do all I could to save her.

I wasn't sure what was wrong, but I saw her grimace in pain and put her head in her hands just before she fainted. Then her shield came up and knocked me into a tree. When she finally woke up, she looked really confused. She almost looked like she didn't believe that Edward was here with her, and that looking at him was causing her real pain. She did finally smile when she saw Jacob.

_Yeah, he seems to have that effect on me as well. I hope he can help her. Bella has been a good friend to me._

I saw Emmett coming out of the back door of the house. I leaned down to let Jacob know I would be back, then I ran over to see what he wanted.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

I watched as my son's body trembled while absorbing the healing blood. Every once in awhile, his head would rise up off of the bed, and pull against the tube. He was still trying to resist, not understanding that we were trying to help him.

I spoke softly to him, as I moved to his side. I began to take a closer look at the red rings I had noticed earlier. They resembled severe cuts that had just begun to heal. I looked at Alice with questioning eyes.

She nodded and motioned for me to come with her to the far side of the room. Before leaving Jasper's side, she bent down and gently kissed his forehead. I couldn't help but feel the instantaneous relief he emanated at her touch. This feeling was almost completely replaced, however, with anxiety and pain the moment her lips left his face.

"Carlisle, I saw everything they did to him. Back then…and again today. I know you need to know what exactly happened to help him, so I will try to tell you what I saw."

I could tell she was having almost as much difficulty breathing as Jasper was, and I became very concerned about both of them.

"Alice, what happened?"

She began to tell me of the three succubus women that had kidnapped and tortured Jasper so long ago before they had come to live with us.

_Of course! That would be the exact type of memory that Vanessa would have been trained to use against anyone that did not obey Aro's wishes._

"Alice, I know this is hard for you, but I need to know exactly what happened to Jasper."

She looked up at me with eyes that were far away. She began to speak, so softly that only my vampire ears could hear her. She told me of the tortures Jasper had experienced, not just once, but twice now.

I had to put my protective, anger-filled fatherly emotions aside, and focus on what I could do now to help my son. Because of Alec's added ability, I would need to treat each torture as if it had actually happened again. Jasper's body was suffering the affects of those tortures, and I needed to relieve his pain.

I decided to start with what hopefully would be the least painful for Jasper. His mental state concerned me now, more than before. If we could not get him to realize that we were trying to help him, any additional discomfort could be the final act that would be too much for his mind to endure.

We were going to need some help reaching his mind. While I attempted to heal his body, I needed someone else to heal his mind. I needed Edward and Bella.

I reached for a container of ointment from off the shelf, and walked back over to Alice. She had resumed her position at Jasper's head, stroking his cheek and whispering calming words into his ear.

"Alice, I am going to rub some of this on his limbs. It will numb the pain as his nerves and skin complete the process of reattachment. Try to keep him calm. My touch is going to cause him some anxiety, especially at these very sensitive areas."

Just as I was starting, Emmett came down the stairs. He informed us that all of the pieces of the guards, along with Demetri, Alec, and Vanessa had been burned. He laughed when he began to relay the current condition of the great leader of the Volturi. Clearly, the Denali coven was having their fun with Aro. Maybe seductresses and their powers could be useful in certain situations.

"Emmett, would you please go ask Edward and Bella to join us? I am going to need their help with Jasper."

Emmett looked over at his brother who was strapped to the bed with a tube coming out of his nose. His face showed many emotions: shock, hurt, and anger being the most apparent.

"Is…he…going to be…okay?"

"I am doing everything I can, Emmett. Please, I need you to get Edward for me."

He nodded, and headed back up the stairs. Esme and Rose moved over to Alice's side, to provide her the comfort and support she needed. I took one last look at my son's tormented face, and then slipped into my doctor's role.

Gently, I slid my hand underneath Jasper's upper left arm. I heard him take a sudden gasp of air, and felt his muscles tense. His left fist clenched tightly, as he tried to pull away from my hand. The restraints, thankfully, held his arm in place.

I scooped a generous amount of the ointment onto my fingers and slowly spread it around his arm completely covering the red ring. I could hear him hissing at me, but I could also hear Alice's voice trying to console him. His head rose once off of the bed and his teeth snapped at my hands, but Alice was quick to react and forced him to lie back down.

We all knew exactly how Jasper was feeling, as his emotions were radiating throughout the room. He was anxious about our presence, and angry that he was being restrained. He was also in a great deal of pain still, but I couldn't tell for sure what all was causing it.

I continued to try to relieve what I knew I could. I moved to his left leg just below the knee. The restraints were preventing him from bending his leg, but I needed to bend it slightly in order to put the ointment completely around the affected area.

"Rose, Esme, I need you to hold him down for a moment. I am going to have to remove some of the restraints temporarily."

They both approached his lower half and reached out to hold onto his legs. Jasper's chest rumbled as a vicious growl came out of his throat. We all hesitated, as we listened to Alice's attempt to calm her mate.

"Jasper…please…we are your family. Let us help you. I love you so much…you have to get better. I can't lose you!"

I nodded to my wife and daughter, and we proceeded. They grabbed on tight to his legs, while I loosened some of the restraints. Jasper immediately started thrashing his body around, trying to kick his legs free.

I began to spread the ointment on the tender spot just below his knee, while Jasper continued to growl and hiss at my touch. I was almost finished, when Esme's hands slipped. Jasper's free leg was about to make contact with a hard kick to Rose's face, when two strong arms seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Before I could do anything, Emmett had the restraints back on Jasper's lower body and had fastened them a little tighter than before.

The room was filled with snarls and growls coming from both of my sons. Esme was apologizing to Rose, and Alice was shaking with dry sobs over the whole thing.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I asked Emmett, trying to distract him and diffuse his anger towards Jasper.

"They are having problems of their own, right now. I'm not sure if Bella will be able to help. Edward will try to get here as soon as he can."

"Is everything alright?" My voice wasn't the only one that echoed this concern.

"I don't know. Bella looks kind of freaked out. I think she may have fainted. Jacob was holding on to her, and Edward was clearing some trees, if you know what I mean. I managed to get him to answer me, but only after yelling at him with my thoughts."

I was curious, but needed to focus on Jasper first. He needed my attention the most. I moved to his right side, and began to spread some ointment onto his right ankle. His body shuddered, but he didn't pull away as before. The ointment must have numbed the tender areas on his left side by now, so hopefully he understood that it was helping him. Either that, or he was trying to avoid the restraints being tightened further by Emmett.

I gently slid my hand under his upper right arm. His head turned slowly as if to look in my direction, but his eyes did not open. His breathing was still shallow, but regular. I spoke to him softly.

"It's okay, Jasper. This will help with some of the pain."

I slowly began to spread the ointment onto the ring surrounding his right arm. He hissed a little, but this time I was sure it was more of a reaction to the pain of my touching such a tender spot, rather than a warning to move away.

When I was finished, Alice bent down and kissed his forehead. I heard her whisper into his ear that it was done now and he could relax. I only wished it were true.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what my best friend was telling me. I was married to my angel, kidnapped by the Volturi, changed into a vampire, and now I could channel into the minds of others and speak to them using just my thoughts?

At first I thought maybe he had crashed his bike and hit **his** head a little too hard. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to inform my best friend of his ridiculous state. That was the moment when I caught the scent of my dreams. I couldn't resist the pull any longer. I turned and looked over my shoulder. I could see my one true love, my other half, frozen in that spot by a newly fallen tree. The expression of hurt on his face was more than I could bear. Instinctively, I tried to reach out to him with my thoughts.

"Edward…wait…please…Edward, don't leave me. Please, forgive me. I love you. I need you."

It took him less than a second to appear at my side, taking me into his arms. If we could cry, we both would have been drenched in each other's tears. I still didn't have all of my memories of everything that Jake had told me, but down deep I knew that what he had said was true.

My body ached whenever Edward wasn't holding me. I couldn't be whole without him. Somehow, by some miracle, I was pretty sure that he felt the same way.

His voice spoke softly, his words confirming his feelings for me. "Bella… I love you. I have always loved you. Even before you were born, I was always searching, but never knowing what I was looking for. When you came into my life, was when I actually started living. I never want to be apart from you. That time that I left you was the darkest time of my existence. I will never make that mistake again. I will always be here for you. I'll love you until the end of my existence. I want to thank you for marrying me and becoming my wife. You have made me the happiest of our kind."

He bent his head down, and our lips touched each other softly. I expected him to pull away, as we did have an audience, but instead his tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I parted my lips slightly, and immediately felt my body crushing against his as he pulled me closer, deepening our kiss. A soft moan escaped my throat, letting him know he was my one and only.

I heard Jake chuckle softly, and Tally whisper, "Welcome back, Isabella."

Edward pulled our lips apart, and placed his forehead against mine. He was breathing hard, and so was I. His eyes were dark with desire, and I was pretty sure mine looked exactly the same way.

"Bella, Carlisle needs our help. I know that you don't remember everything that has happened, but Jasper has been hurt and Carlisle thinks we are the only ones that can help him."

I looked up into his eyes, wondering what it was that I could do that Carlisle couldn't. He noticed my hesitation, and pulled me close, whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry, I will help you. We will do it together."

He picked me up bridal-style, and ran towards the house. Jacob and Tally followed closely behind. I heard Jake tell me to close my eyes just as we were about to enter through the back door. I couldn't remember why, but I had the feeling that I didn't want to know what had happened earlier, so I trusted my best friend and shut my eyes tight.

I opened them again, only when I heard the familiar voices of my family surrounding me, asking if I was alright. I nodded and tried to smile, but then I saw Jasper lying on a bed completely strapped down and obviously in a lot of pain.

Fear shot through my body, as a memory of me being strapped down on this very bed raced through my mind. I started to tremble, as every instinct in my body was yelling at me to jump out of Edward's arms and run away as fast as I could.

He must have felt my intentions, as his hold tightened. He bent his head down to mine, and whispered into my ear.

"Bella, love, relax. I know this is very confusing, but Jasper needs you right now. I promise, I won't let any harm come to you."

He began to walk us over to the couch. I was still battling, my desire to help my family against my instinct to run. When he sat down pulling me onto his lap, I turned to look at Jasper.

I saw his tormented face and his brow furrowed in an expression of pain. I then saw Alice's gaze. As her eyes met mine, I saw her silent plea for my help. I wasn't sure what they all expected me to do, but I knew I had to try. No matter what happened to me, I couldn't leave until I had helped Jasper.

I leaned against Edward's chest, and tried to relax my muscles. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, please help me. I'm not sure what to do."

His hand rubbed small circles on my back, and I felt his abdomen rise as he also took a very deep breath.

"Open up your mind to me first, then together we will try to reach Jasper."

I rested my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and tried to access the thoughts of my husband. A warm sensation filled my mind, as his love and adoration consumed my thoughts. I felt myself melt into his chest, and my hands move up to hold him around the neck. His arms embraced me around my waist, and we were of one mind.

I heard his thoughts asking me if I was ready. I think my head actually nodded, as my mind tried to open another channel to my ailing brother.

I was having difficulty accessing his thoughts, and as I tried to push myself a little farther, a slight pain began to creep into my head. I winced and began to pull back.

I felt Edward pull me closer to him, and then I felt a strong presence take control of the weak channel. With Edward's strength, we were able to establish a clear pathway to Jasper's thoughts.

"Please…no more! Just let me go! Alice? No, run away! Don't let them catch you! I will protect you! Ahhhhh! It hurts so much! Please…just leave me alone! Just let me die!!"

**A/N: Will Bella and Edward be able to help Jasper? What should happen to Aro for causing all of this pain? I know what I am planning, but would love to hear what the reader's desires are. Who knows? Maybe I will like your idea better than my own. But first you have to share…review!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews!! You make me feel wonderful! I love all of your ideas for Aro's demise, especially the ones that mentioned feeding him only animal blood! Unfortunately, I am just not sure I can keep him around long enough to feed him…grrr! Anyways, back to poor Jasper!**

**BPOV**

I gasped at the pain and torment that was filling Jasper's mind. My body shuddered against Edward as Jasper's thoughts of burning entered ours. I couldn't breathe, I felt like my lungs were on fire.

"Breathe, Bella. Just focus on keeping the channel open. I am going to try talk with Jasper."

I took a deep breath, and tried to keep the flow of our thoughts and Jasper's as clear as possible. I listened to my wise husband's words, grateful he was the one reaching out to his brother.

"Jasper…it's Edward. Can you hear me?"

"Edward? How? Oh, No! Ahhh…you came to rescue me? Run, Edward! It's too late for me, you have to just go! Ahhh…Please…take care of Alice for me."

"Jasper, listen to me! Don't you dare give up! You are safe, now. We destroyed them. No one is going to hurt you, anymore!"

"What...Edward…it still hurts. Ahhh…It hurts so much! I can't move! They keep touching me. Ahhh…I can't get away!"

"I know. It's okay. Trust me, Jasper. They are gone. It is only your family now. Alice is here and so is Carlisle. He is the one who is trying to help you. We need you to wake up and tell us what is causing you so much pain, so he can make it stop."

"Edward…Please, make it stop! I can't open my eyes…I can't wake up! Edward…It hurts! Ahhhh! It burns!"

"What burns? Talk to me, Jasper. I will tell Carlisle for you. Talk to me!"

My body was sobbing. It was all I could do to keep the channel open so my husband could reach out to his brother. I could feel the desperation in Edward's thoughts, knowing that it was getting too close. Jasper was hurting so much, his mind wasn't going to be able to take much more.

I heard Edward's voice telling me to keep the channel open with Jasper while he spoke to Carlisle. Jasper needed desperately to know he wasn't alone.

"Jasper, it's me, Bella. You are going to be okay, Jasper. Just hang in there. We are all here for you. Alice is right here. She needs you, Jasper. Be strong for her."

I could hear Edward relaying to Carlisle that Jasper was experiencing something close to transformation. Every cell in his body was burning. He needed relief, and fast.

I heard Alice gasp, and then tell Carlisle to hurry. Edward merged his mind with ours once again, and proceeded to explain to Jasper what was going to happen.

"Jasper, we need to flush your system of the toxins that are causing you to burn on the inside. It is going to be unpleasant, but it is the only way to stop the burning. I need you to stay with me, Jasper. Talk to me, and let me know that you are okay."

"Edward…I don't know if I can take anything else. I feel so weak, now. Ahhh…Please, help me!"

"It's going to be okay. Just stay with me. I'll talk you through it."

I heard Jasper gasp, and I knew it was starting.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

While Edward was explaining to Jasper what had to happen, I was explaining it to the rest of the family. Alice didn't seem surprised, so I assume she already saw it happening.

Jacob and Tally went back upstairs to check on Aro and the Denali coven. Emmett and Rose held up a sheet across Jasper's abdomen to create a shield of privacy. Esme went to stand by Alice, rubbing her back trying to give her some comfort. Alice began rubbing Jasper's arms and chest, trying to distract him and help him to relax.

Edward was speaking aloud, so that I knew at least half of the conversation he was having with Jasper. When I heard him tell Jasper he would talk him through it, I knew it was time to begin.

I removed Jasper's boxers, tearing the fabric apart with my fingers. I gently wrapped my hand around Jasper's shaft, and paused, waiting for the signal from Edward.

"Just breathe, Jasper. Try to keep your muscles relaxed."

That was the signal. I lifted his shaft and touched the end of the tube to his tip, ready to insert it into his small opening.

Suddenly, Jasper's body stiffened. A loud growl vibrated through his entire body, and I could hear his raspy voice addressing me.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone! Oh, crap! Please…no more!"

I stood up and looked over the sheet at my son's face. His eyes were open and he was glaring up at me. I couldn't help but smile, relief filling my mind. If Jasper was strong enough to break through whatever residual mind control was still affecting him, I knew he could handle any discomfort that lay ahead.

"Jasper, just take some deep breaths. Everything is going to be okay. Edward explained this to you. I need to do this, to stop the burning. I'm sorry son, but I can't give you anything to dull the pain. Your body is full of so many toxins, I don't want to add anything else to it. I promise to be gentle. Just try to relax."

"Wait! Ahhh…Please…I…need to see…that it's you…doing this to me. Ahhh…Please…I think…it's the only way…I…can…handle this."

Rose and Emmett lowered the sheet letting it rest across his abdomen, and stepped over to the couch to sit by Edward and Bella. Alice put her head on Jasper's shoulder, resting her lips next to his ear. I could hear her tell him that she loved him, and watched as his eyes closed and his breathing deepened.

"Okay, Jasper, let's begin."

I cradled his shaft in my hand once again, and began inserting the tube. I could hear his shallow breaths, as he tried to keep himself calm. I looked up to his face once or twice, only to see his eyes blazing into mine. He was keeping a close eye on me, making sure that I was the only one touching him. I knew this wasn't pleasant for him, especially with what had happened before, so I tried to finish the procedure as quickly as I could.

"Ahhh…please…stop…I…can't…"

"Take some deep breaths, Jasper. You're doing great. Just a little more…"

"No…I…can't! Ahhh…it still burns! Ahhh…please…help me!"

When the tube was inserted half of the way, I paused to allow him to take a much needed break.

"Please…tell me it's over, or just knock me out!"

I heard Alice's idea of a better way to distract Jasper, and I smiled. As soon as she had moved to his side and was in position, I nodded my approval. I watched as her lips made contact with Jasper's, her hands still stroking his face and chest. As their kiss deepened, I wrapped my hand around his shaft and continued to insert the tube.

I heard his moans and could feel his body trembling, but I continued pushing the tube into his body, trying to ignore his pleas for me to stop. I knew the faster I could start the machine, the faster he would get some relief from the fire that was raging through his body, so I kept the tube moving until it was placed properly.

"Okay, Jasper, the tube is in. Take some deep breaths. You are going to feel the fluid entering the tube and your body. Think of it as water that is putting out the fire that is inside you. Just try to relax, and let it happen."

I attached the end of the tube to the machine that would be forcing the saline fluid through his system and flushing out the toxins.

When the fluid began to run its course through the tube, Jasper's body began to convulse. Alice lay her body across his chest, trying to hold him still. I could hear her cries.

"Jasper, it's okay. I'm here. What's wrong? Please, Carlisle, help him!"

I knew that his mind was connecting this experience with the previous torture, and that once again, he needed our help to get through this.

I turned to look at Edward, focused my thoughts and asked him silently to try to comfort Jasper. He nodded, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

I covered Jasper's private area with the sheet that was lying across his stomach, and then I moved up closer to his head. I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned his head and his eyes met mine.

His brow was furrowed, and I could tell he was fighting the urge to scream.

"You're going to be fine, Jasper. Just give it some time to work. The fluid is flushing out the toxins. Try not to fight it."

He nodded slightly, but was still struggling with the memories of his tortures. I decided to continue healing what I could, trying to relieve as much of his physical pain as possible.

"Jasper, I would like to take a look at your throat, now. Alice told me that you had some vomiting with large amounts of venom. I can hear how raspy your voice is, and I want to check your throat for damage."

He nodded, understanding that this might help distract him from his other area of discomfort.

I moved to the top of the bed, just above his head. My hands gently applied the pressure needed to tilt his head back. I could hear his ragged breath, as he watched my hands with intense inspection.

"I am going to put this instrument into your mouth, to hold it open. Alice, I need you to hold his head still. Jasper, try not to fight her."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his eyes opened, I knew he was ready. I placed my thumb against his chin, opening his mouth slightly.

Unexpectedly, a feeling of pure fear filled the room and a cry for Alice escaped Jasper's lips. That was all Alice could take, and instantly she took her protective stance over her mate. A snarl came out of her lips as they pulled back showing her sharp teeth.

I slowly backed off, allowing Alice to get back into control. I could hear Edward, using Bella's talent once again, trying to access and speak through Jasper's thoughts.

"Jasper, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I can't…Ahhh…Edward…it hurts…please…I need…Ahhh…to get out of here!"

"Jasper, take a deep breath. Everything is okay. You can do this! The toxins are being removed. The burning will stop. Just hang in there a little longer.

"Ahhh…Edward…help me! I can't handle being…Ahhh…strapped down…I…I have to fight!"

"Jasper, listen to me…Focus on your muscles. Concentrate on relaxing them. Take a deep breath…good…now relax your fists…"

Slowly, Jasper's body began to relax. Alice closed her eyes, and stood up from her crouch. She moved back over to Jasper's side, and put her hands onto the sides of his face. After a few minutes, he looked up at her, and smiled.

"Sorry…Ali…I guess…I lost it there…for a minute."

I heard him take a ragged breath, and asked, "Are you ready to try again?"

Alice nodded her head in approval, and I slowly approached.

"Just try to relax, son."

I placed my fingers along his throat gently applying pressure along the sides of his windpipe. He winced, as I suspected he would.

"Jasper, there is some damage in your throat. You can feel it when I push here."

Gently, I applied light pressure again, emphasizing my words.

"I can help it heal, if you will let me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course…Ahhh…I trust you, Carlisle. It's just…Ahhh…hard for me, while I am restrained…Ahhh… in such a way. Maybe if…Ahhh…my arms…"

Bella spoke up, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Jasper. While Edward was trying to help you calm down, I saw the hidden desires of your mind. I know you are trying, Jasper, but I also know from my own experience how strong your instinct is right now to fight us or to run away."

That was it for Jasper's self-control. A loud, ferocious growl rumbled from his chest, and his body began thrashing against the restraints.

I knew then, that with Jasper's strong military background, he would never fully be able to surrender and just lie still and allow us to help him. As long as his body was hurting, he would have to remain restrained to the bed. That would be the only way I could force him to allow me to do what was needed to help his body heal.

I glanced over at Edward, and saw his eyes on me. He had heard my thoughts, and nodded in agreement with my assessment.

It was time for me to take charge as both the doctor, and the father and coven leader. I put my strong hands on his shoulders to let him know I was not going to allow him to fight me or to get away.

He glared up at me, and hissed. I turned my gaze to Alice, eyes full of determination, knowing what I had to do now.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Rose, I need you to come over and hold onto Alice. Emmett, I need you to hold his head still. Jasper, if you need something, tell Edward and Bella with your thoughts, and they will let me know."

As Rose pulled Alice off of Jasper, he let out a guttural growl. I could hear Alice's whimpers at being separated from her mate.

I watched as Emmett grabbed Jasper's head and held it firmly. Jasper snapped his teeth at Emmett. He responded with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Nice try, bro."

I once again used my thumb to apply the pressure needed to open Jasper's mouth. He tried to resist, but he was still too weak.

I could hear Alice telling Rose to let her go, and Rose refusing. I could also hear Jasper's warnings to me, but I continued.

Ignoring his snarls, I inserted the instrument that would hold his mouth open. I could see his neck muscles tensing and knew he was trying to force his mouth closed.

"Son, please relax. You don't need to add strained jaw muscles to your long list of injuries."

I heard Edward chuckle softly, "No, Jasper, I don't think I will pass that on."

I turned to look at Edward with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What did he say, Edward?"

Edward's voice was so soft it was difficult to hear him even for my vampire ears.

"He asked me to tell you…to…go to hell."

I smiled as I looked down on my son. His eyes were full of anger and he looked like he was ready to fight.

"I am glad to see your fighting spirit is back, my son. Now I know you'll be okay, once your body heals. And believe me when I tell you this, I am going to do whatever it takes to see that you are healed. Now, try not to move."

I inserted a large swab covered in antiseptic and more of the numbing ointment to spread onto his damaged throat tissues. He gagged slightly, and tried to pull away from Emmett's grip. When he realized Emmett was too strong for him, he closed his eyes and a soft whimper came from his throat.

I had to admit, that sound concerned me more than his snarls from earlier. I didn't want him to give up. He needed to be strong, to fight through this and to get better.

I glanced over to Edward, worry evident on my face. His eyes met mine, closed, then reopened.

"He's okay. Keep going."

I applied another coat of antiseptic and numbing ointment to Jasper's throat, before removing the instrument. The bag of blood that was nourishing his body and giving it the power to heal itself, was almost empty. Esme handed me a new bag that she had just warmed up, and I disconnected the tube from the old bag and reconnected it to the fresh one.

Before leaving his head, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at me, and I could see the mixed emotions in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, son. You know we would all do anything for you, just as you would do anything for us. That's what family is all about. Now, try to get some rest."

Rose released her hold on Alice, and she immediately began to smother Jasper with kisses.

"Alice, he needs his rest."

She nodded, although we both knew that nothing would make her leave his side.

I checked the bag that was connected to the tube that was flushing the toxins out of his system, to make sure the machine was drawing out as much fluid as it was forcing in. His body tensed at my presence so close to his major source of discomfort.

"Relax, Jasper. I am just checking to make sure everything is working properly."

I lifted the sheet, checked the connection and insertion point, then replaced the sheet.

"Everything looks good, Jasper. I'll check on you again later. Try not to use your voice or to swallow for awhile, allow the medicine I just applied to do its job."

I turned to look at Bella.

"Bella, I would like to hear what happened to you earlier. Jasper can let Edward know if he needs something without you keeping the channel open. Come, my dear, let's go take a walk."

She glanced up at Edward, and he kissed her softly on the forehead. I noticed the expression of dread cross his face when I asked her to come with me, and wondered if he would let her leave his side.

Something was definitely wrong, and I was concerned that there was more going on than they were telling us. I was relieved somewhat, when I heard his gentle voice releasing her.

"I'll be right here, if you need me. I love you, Bella. Hurry back."

She stood up to join me, and we walked up the stairs together. I led her up a second flight of stairs, heading for one of the bedrooms to allow her to be comfortable while we talked. I noticed that she was looking rather tired.

I opened the first door at the top of the stairs, and motioned for her to enter. She took only a few steps inside, when her body stiffened and froze in place.

I looked up, and saw what had her so frightened. Aro was chained up against a wall, and Tanya and Irina were both having their fun with him. It looked like they were taking turns stroking, kissing and biting his entire unclothed body.

I grabbed Bella's shoulders and began to turn her around to leave the room, when Aro spoke to us.

"Isabella, Carlisle, my dear friends, please don't go."

Irina slapped Aro across the face, reminding him he is only allowed to speak when given permission. Tanya laughed at her sister's bravery, reminding her that Aro was only allowed to speak when Tanya gives him permission. She then continued to pay tribute to his lower body with her sharp teeth.

We both began to take steps towards the doorway, to get away from this odd behavior, when Aro again spoke to us.

"Please…I am willing to make you an offer. Carlisle, old friend, since I have known you, all you have asked me for is to let your family live in peace. Is that still worth something to you? And, Isabella, I see trouble in your eyes. Surely there is something you need from me as well."

I called for Jacob who was sitting with Tally in the front room, to come and take Bella downstairs to the den. Once he escorted her out of the room, I turned back around to face Aro.

"Yes, Aro, it is worth much to me to have my family safe. But you will only bargain with me. Do not speak to Bella. Before I accept your offer, what are you asking for in return?"

He looked at the two Denali sisters that were now gazing up at him, and shuddered.

"Please, Carlisle, isn't it obvious what I need?"

"So my conditions of your release, are not only that my family is protected but also the Denali coven and the La Push werewolf pack. That means, Aro, that neither you nor your brothers nor any of the Volturi guards may harm any of us for the remainder of our existence. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, of course, Carlisle. Your family and friends are completely safe and can live in peace forever more. Now, if you will kindly help me with my situation. I would most appreciate it."

I nodded, and called for Kate. When she entered the room, I explained the new treaty between our covens and the Volturi. She agreed to the conditions and ordered the girls to release Aro.

As Tanya and Irina were unlocking the chains from around Aro's wrists and ankles, he met my gaze once more.

"Your precious Isabella did not look like herself, Carlisle. Is everything alright? I would offer my assistance, in return for…"

"Just leave, Aro. I will take care of my family. They are of no concern to you."

I followed him as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Edward, Emmett and Rose joined Jacob, Tally, Kate and I in the front room as we watched Aro exit silently through the front door. Kate went upstairs to console the two girls who had just lost their play thing. I went to join Bella in the den to talk with her about her fainting episode and lack of memory. I assumed the others were either relaxing in the front room, or heading back downstairs to support Alice and Jasper.

I was wrong.

**A/N: A long chapter, just for all of you that are so wonderful to take the time to review! Thanks so much, it helps to know if you are enjoying the story and if there is anything that needs better clarification. Now what are those young vampires and werewolf up too? You know what to do to find out!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**Chapter 21**

**JPOV (Jasper)**

I was trying to focus on keeping my breathing regular, and my muscles relaxed. I could feel the fluid pumping through my body, in and out through that cursed tube. It was an uncomfortable feeling, as the tube felt like it was expanding with the fluid and was putting pressure on the inner walls of my manhood.

The burning was slowly being extinguished, though, so I tried to concentrate on those areas that had found relief rather than the areas that were still causing me discomfort.

I heard a low growl, and opened my eyes to look over at Edward. He was whispering something to Emmett and Rose.

I asked him through my thoughts, "What is it?"

"Don't worry, Jasper, we'll take care of it. Let's go…"

I could feel Edward's anger and I knew this couldn't be good. Just as they got to the doorway, I yelled my thoughts to Edward's mind.

"Wait! Edward, don't leave me here, like this!"

My anxiety at being completely restrained with no chance of defending myself or my mate was filling the room. Edward turned around and met my anxious gaze.

"Everything will be fine, Jasper."

Then he turned to Alice, "Do not take his restraints off, Alice! His body is not completely healed, yet. He needs more time on that machine, and more blood. Oh, and his arms and legs are beginning to hurt again. Why don't you apply some more of that ointment? We'll take care of things up here."

I glared at him, but he just smiled, winked, and ran upstairs. He was telling Alice the truth, my arms and legs did feel like someone was poking them with pins where the nerves were reattaching, but it was only a minor tingling of pain compared to the fire that was still burning inside me.

I watched as Alice picked up the container and walked back over to my side. I heard Esme comment that she was going to replace the bag that was feeding me with a fresh one. My entire body shuddered at the thought of the warm, fresh blood that would soon be traveling down the tube in my throat.

It was definitely not the preferable way to be fed, but I couldn't deny that the liquid was bringing back my strength. I could almost feel the monster inside me panting in anticipation of that sweet liquor.

I closed my eyes and tried to distract myself. I did not want to lose control. I could feel Alice's worry for me. I wanted to comfort her. I tried to send a wave of calm over to her, but she just shook her head.

"I'm fine, Jazz. Save your strength."

I could feel her fingers slide under my arm and gently lift it away from the bed. Her touch was still the only one I didn't flinch away from. I watched her as she gently spread the ointment on the tender spots.

Her touch was very soft as she caressed her fingers around my arm. My love and adoration for her, my mate, my one and only, filled the air around us. She smiled up at me and her gentle voice told me that she loved me too.

She moved around the bed, and rubbed some ointment onto the tender spots of my other arm. She spread some on my ankle next, and then hesitated. She would have to loosen the straps restraining my upper thighs and my left ankle in order to apply the ointment where it was needed below my knee.

I tried to send her a wave of trust, but my instincts were screaming at me to get ready to flee as soon as the chance arose. I knew she could feel my struggle. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my twitching muscles still. It wasn't long, before I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"How is he doing?"

I could hear the concern in Carlisle's voice, and I could feel his sincerity. Bella was following him into the room, and I could see the concern in her face as well.

I couldn't allow my instincts to take over. I had to trust my family. I took a deep breath, and was about to speak. I wanted to tell them that I would not fight against them. Before I could even form the words in my mouth, I heard Bella relaying my message.

"Jasper is ready for you to put the ointment on his leg. He won't resist or try to escape."

Carlisle's gaze met mine, and I nodded. I watched as he slowly released the strap across my lower left leg. It took all of the strength left in me to keep my leg still.

Alice put her hand on my ankle and began rubbing the lower part of my leg, trying to relieve the tension in the muscles. She knows me, so well.

I took a deep breath, as Carlisle loosened the restraint binding my upper legs to the bed. I clenched my fists, trying to hold the urge to run in my hands. I could hear Bella's voice in my head.

"Just breathe, Jasper. You can do this."

I barely felt the ointment being spread on my leg, as I was concentrating on staying calm. Soon it was over, and I could feel the straps being tightened. I wasn't sure if I felt relief or disappointment when I realized that I was bound to the bed once again.

I raised my head up and looked at my restrained body. A low growl escaped from deep in my chest, as the monster inside me voiced its frustration at being restrained.

_How much longer did I have to be like this? I was, after all, feeling much stronger than before._

"Carlisle, how much longer do you think it will take before Jasper is back to his old self?"

I turned my head to look at Bella, smiling in gratitude for asking the question that was in my thoughts. I heard the hesitation in Carlisle's voice, and felt his apprehension.

"I know this is hard for you, Jasper. We'll just have to take it one step at a time. Why don't we check on your progress, okay?"

Carlisle knew that Bella was asking for me. I waited until his eyes met mine, then I nodded letting him know I understood.

Alice pulled up a stool and sat beside me, her fingers gently caressing my arm from my elbow to the strap that was binding my wrist to the bed.

I wanted to get lost in her beautiful face, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Carlisle. He had moved up along my other side. Even though I trusted him, I still felt very anxious and needed to watch what he was going to do to me.

My uneasiness was obviously emanating off of my body, as Carlisle was moving at a slower than human pace. I appreciated his efforts and desire to not startle me, but the anticipation of what he was going to do was more than I could bear.

My muscles began to tense up, and I could feel a growl rumbling in my chest.

"Just do it, Carlisle!"

My voice sounded angrier than I had meant it, and I immediately regretted losing control. I looked at him apologetically, but he only returned my gaze with a smile.

He gently placed his fingers on my abdomen and began pressing down ever so slightly. Each time he released the pressure, he would look me in the eyes, and wait to see if there was any reaction.

I only winced a few times, and he seemed pleased with my progress. I took a ragged breath as he moved his hands up and placed them around my neck. My fists clenched tight as I tried to contain the growl that was building inside me.

_Why was I reacting this way? I know Carlisle would never harm me._

I tried to ignore the monster inside me that was hissing and commanding me to snap at his hands. I could feel Alice's hand gently squeeze my arm and I heard Bella's voice in my mind reminding me to trust Carlisle.

I grimaced slightly as he pressed on my throat. It still felt like I had swallowed razors and ripped up all the tissue on the inside.

He didn't say anything, he just walked over to the counter. I could hear him touching various tools and such.

_Oh, great!_

I looked over at Alice, and saw the worry in her eyes. I felt horrible knowing that I was causing her pain. She deserved someone that wouldn't hurt her.

"No, Jasper, you don't understand. She is concerned because she knows you are still hurting and she doesn't know how to take your pain away."

I turned to look at Bella and she smiled at me. Her voice was comforting and calming. Then I noticed Carlisle was walking back over to me, with a tray full of medical instruments and supplies in his hands.

My breathing increased in speed, as my entire body filled with anxiety.

_What now!_

I heard Bella's voice in my thoughts again.

"Trust Carlisle, Jasper. He's here to help you. Let Alice distract you while Carlisle is working on you. It will help her feel better if she knows she is helping you, and it will be easier for you to relax if you are not inspecting everything Carlisle is doing. Believe me, sometimes it is better to be ignorant of what's going on in these types of situations."

I tried to take a deep breath and think about Bella's advice.

_Could I just let Carlisle do what he needed to, trusting he wouldn't hurt me? Would it be easier to control the monster inside me if I wasn't aware of all of Carlisle's actions?_

I remembered that Bella had many doctor and hospital experiences when she was human, so maybe I should listen to her and give it a try. I turned my head just enough so I could completely fill my vision with Alice's beautiful face. I smiled at her, and whispered the words I thought she needed to hear.

"I love you."

Carlisle's hands were along the side of my face, gently bringing my head back to the center and tilting it back ever so slightly. I kept my eyes on Alice, though, afraid that I could only follow Bella's advice if I kept eye contact with my mate.

Alice could sense my need for her to distract me, and immediately she began rubbing my chest. I think I heard Carlisle tell me to hold my breath, but I'm not sure. I was completely dazzled by my other half's gentle caresses and I was definitely lost in her sparkling eyes.

I felt my body shudder as Carlisle opened my mouth and put that metal tool inside, opening my throat to him. I gagged a few times, as Carlisle was doing something in my throat.

Each time I gagged, I felt my muscles tense automatically, but then I would hear Alice's voice reminding me she was here with me. I would feel a soft butterfly kiss on my shoulder, and my body would instantly relax again.

I didn't know what Carlisle was doing, but my throat was beginning to feel better and I was grateful for any pain relief.

**BPOV**

Jacob had led me into the den and sat down with me on the couch. I think I was in shock from what I had just witnessed upstairs.

"Jake, why would anyone do that to someone else? Ew…I think my eyes are burning. Who was that? Why are they in this house with us? Where are we?"

I could tell from his expression, Jake didn't want to answer any of my questions. So I just closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto the top of the couch.

I could hear him breathing next to me, and could feel the warmth from his body. I still hadn't completely come to terms with the whole vampire and werewolf thing, and wasn't used to his body being so warm and mine being constantly cold.

I heard footsteps outside the room, and felt Jake's body stiffen. I looked up at him, and saw the torn look in his eyes.

"Just go, Jacob. I'll be fine, here. Carlisle should be back any minute."

He looked into my eyes, nodded, then sprinted out of the room. His entire body was quivering like he was having convulsions. I didn't know what had him on edge like that, and by this point I really didn't want to know. I had too much to deal with already.

It wasn't long, before I could feel someone's presence entering the room with me. I inhaled quickly, and instantly recognized Carlisle's scent. I opened my eyes, and saw him smiling at me.

I smiled back sheepishly, knowing that he knew exactly what I had done.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Edward mentioned to me that part of your memory seems to be erased or blocked from you."

"Fine, I guess. It's all so overwhelming. I'm not sure what happened. I remember bits and pieces, but there are still big chunks of time missing."

"Do you remember hitting your head or having a headache at all?"

"Now that you mention it, every once in awhile I do suffer with a sharp pain in my head. It kind of makes everything fuzzy and my eyes get blurry. I found that if I close my eyes and try to clear my mind it goes away."

"You say it occurs every once in awhile. What are you doing right before this pain happens?"

"The last time I remember feeling the pain was when Edward and I were trying to reach Jasper's thoughts. I had opened a channel to Edward's mind first, then I tried to open one with Jasper. When I did, I felt the sharp pain instantly."

"Does it only happen when you are using your power to connect with someone else's mind?"

"That is the only time I remember it happening, but it doesn't happen every time I connect with someone. And, once Edward's mind helped me open the channel with Jasper's mind, the pain was gone. It was like Edward was able to strengthen the weak link or something."

"Hmm…interesting. Bella, I'd like to examine you for a minute."

I watched as Carlisle pulled up a chair in front of me. He placed his hands on my head, and gently applied pressure to different areas of my forehead. I grimaced when he reached a tender spot above my left eye.

He took out a small flashlight looking tool from his pocket, and told me to look straight ahead. He shone the light into each of my eyes, intently looking for something.

"Okay, Bella, I'd like you to open a channel with my thoughts."

I closed my eyes, and connected my mind with his. I heard him silently ask me to open my eyes. When I did, he shone the light into them once again.

I pulled back slightly, as it startled me. The light seemed twice as bright as the last time.

"It's okay, Bella. Just try to relax."

He pressed on my forehead again, and I winced when he hit that same tender spot.

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"Just in that one spot when you touch it."

Then he asked me to open another channel with someone else's mind, while keeping the connection with his open.

I was worrying about Jasper, so I decided to open a channel with his mind. I could feel his mind struggling as soon as the connection was made. He was trying to resist the urge to escape, but was quickly losing the battle.

I was about to speak to him to try and calm him down, when that awful searing pain shot through my head. I shrieked in pain, and instantly broke both connections.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's concerned face right in front of mine. His hands were holding my face, as he tried to steady me. I nodded.

"Jasper is struggling. We need to go to him."

Carlisle understood. He must have sensed Jasper's struggle as I did while our minds were connected. He let go of my face, and reached out his hand to help me up. Then he turned and headed for the door.

"Bella, when everything else settles down, I think we need to explore this a little more."

"Okay, Carlisle. But, please don't tell Edward about this. He worries enough about me as it is."

"Of course, I won't say anything to him until we know more. You need to promise me, though, that if the pain occurs again, or if things get worse you will tell me right away."

"I promise."

I could see the doorway just ahead of us, and focused on opening my mind up to Jasper's.

**A/N: Is Bella going to be okay? To find out, you know what you must do! Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers!! You are awesome!! It has been great to get your input! I've decided to reward you with a sneak peek at Chapter 23, as soon as I get your review for this chapter. (That offer is also extended to any new readers or silent readers that will take the time to review.)**

**Now, on with the story...**

**EPOV**

Emmett, Rose and I walked upstairs to see Jacob, Tally, Carlisle and Kate all watching Aro descend the stairs and head for the front door. He paused only a moment when his eyes met mine, smiled, and then walked out.

When Aro smiled at me it caused every muscle in my body to stiffen. I heard Carlisle's thoughts in my head, as he informed me of the treaty he had just made with Aro.

Our family, the Denali coven, and the werewolves will all be able to live in peace without any interference from the Volturi for the rest of our existence. He wanted me to abide by the treaty, and put my personal feelings aside.

The problem was that I had just heard Aro's thoughts as well. And what Carlisle didn't know, was that Aro had no intention of honoring his side of the treaty. He was already thinking through alternate plans of ways to convince his brothers that our coven was a threat to their power, now that we had formed alliances with another large coven and the pack.

He was even so bold as to send me a farewell greeting as he smiled, "Until we meet again, Edward. I look forward to seeing your wife when she has fully developed her powers."

It took every ounce of control to stifle the rage inside of me and to not rip him apart right then. I knew it was far from over. If I let Aro escape now, we would forever be looking over our shoulders waiting for his next attack.

_What if we weren't as lucky as this time? What if he was able to do more damage than he did? What if we lost someone? No! I couldn't and I wouldn't let that happen!_

As soon as Carlisle left for the den, I told the others what I had seen in Aro's mind. Everyone agreed that we needed to take action. Tally was quick to form an attack plan, and we all listened intently to what we had to do.

Within ten minutes of Aro walking out the front door, we were all running after him. His scent was easy to follow, and his path was predictable.

We caught up with him just outside the runways of the airport. He was heading for a hanger, no doubt planning to meet up with a plane to taxi him back to Italy.

_We will have to make this quick, before more of the Volturi guards arrive._

None of us wanted to allow Aro to touch us, as Tally had pointed out earlier that would only give him more leverage against us if he somehow managed to escape. It was decided that Emmett, Rose and I would approach him from the front, while Jacob and Tally came at him from the back.

It only took seconds for Jacob to phase, and for Aro to see us coming. He smiled at us, as if he were accepting the challenge.

Emmett, Rose and I were closing in on him, when I heard the sounds of an approaching aircraft.

"We need to get him, now, Edward! Do you hear that plane coming?"

My eyes locked with my brother's and I nodded. We both crouched, ready to spring.

"Boys, can't we discuss this?"

I snarled my response, "It's too late for that, Aro!"

Emmett, Rose and I leapt at him from the front, Jake and Tally joined us from behind. We all converged on him at the same time, knocking his body to the ground. Each mouth found its target and ripped a piece of his vampire flesh away from one of his limbs or neck. It took all of about two minutes before we had enough torn pieces of flesh to create the illusion that Aro had met his demise.

The loud shrills of Aro's voice as each piece was broken away from his body echoed off the walls of the nearby building. We all laid our shredded fragments on the ground in a pile, and Emmett lit them on fire. The vile smoke was rising to the sky, when the lights of the plane that was landing reflected off of the wall of the building next to us.

Aro's body was shuddering and his face was grimaced in pain, yet I felt no sympathy for him. He had brought this on himself, by repeatedly attacking our family.

"We only asked to be left alone, Aro. We were never a threat to your power, we never wanted it. You kidnapped Bella and hurt Jasper. We will never forgive you for those travesties."

"Did you not speak with your leader, Edward? I believe we had a deal."

"My **father** is fine with my decision!"

My voice was filled with the rage and hatred I felt for all that Aro had done to our family. I wanted to destroy him with my bare hands.

"Edward…we probably should go somewhere else. The guards will be coming over to investigate soon."

Tally was right. It was time to head back home.

I watched as Emmett motioned for Aro to stand up and follow Rose into the trees. We all circled around him, never close enough for him to reach out and touch us but never far enough away that he had a chance to escape.

When we were only minutes away from the Denali's home, I heard Bella's voice shrieking in pain. My dead heart jumped. I froze momentarily, fearing what I had heard.

My mind quickly searched the house for thoughts that could ease my anxiety. I found Carlisle's, and felt his concern for Bella's pain. His thoughts were guarded, unsure if I was listening. I would have to ask him about that later. At least her pain was stilled for the moment. I tried to focus on what was happening in front of me.

Jacob was still in his wolf form, and had just told Sam that we were arriving. The entire pack met us at the end of the driveway, taking their place in the circle surrounding Aro.

Howls and snarls filled the air around us. I could hear Aro's thoughts, as he contemplated how to antagonize one of the young wolves into bringing his demise about quickly. He anticipated that otherwise, this was going to be a slow and painful end to his existence.

"Make sure they stick to the plan, Jacob."

His large wolf head nodded, then I heard his command spread throughout the pack for them all to keep their cool.

We all took turns, first the vampires then the wolves. One group would hold the perimeter of the circle making sure Aro never got away from us, while the other group would move in closer and slice small pieces of flesh off of Aro's body.

Each torn fragment was accompanied by a shriek of Aro's pain. He would hurl his body around the circle trying to get away, but was not successful. Slowly the pile of tattered flesh grew, while Aro's shape was diminishing. This continued, until all that was left was Aro's head and a small sliver of his torso.

He was not able to speak anymore using his voice, but was begging me to end it through his thoughts. I was anxious to get to Bella, so I decided to be merciful. There wasn't much left to him, anyways. I pounced toward his back and with one quick movement removed his head from off of his shoulders using my razor sharp teeth. I nodded to Emmett to finish the rest, then turned my attention to Jacob and Sam.

"Once again, our alliance has proven victorious. Thank you for your involvement. We won't keep you away from Forks, any longer."

Sam's large head nodded, and Jacob's big eyes rolled. As I turned to leave, I heard Sam's directions to the pack to begin the long trek back to the reservation. I also heard Jacob's request to stick around a little longer. I was sure that we would be seeing a lot of the pesky werewolf now that he had imprinted on Tally, but I would have to concern myself with that dilemma later. Now, all I wanted was to find my wife.

I ran into the house, listening for my love's voice, trying to detect her exact whereabouts. I couldn't hear anything, so I followed the strongest scent of her I could find. I was just entering the stairway, when I heard Jasper's thoughts.

He was hesitant about mentioning to Bella what was really wrong. He was trying to hide it from her, embarrassed to have her translating to Carlisle. I didn't understand why, at first, then the reason for his pain became clear in his thoughts.

I tried to stifle a grimace not only for Jasper's embarrassment, but also for his pain. He needed my help.

_No guy should have to suffer pain like that! I have to tell Carlisle!_

**JPOV**

I was content being dazzled by Alice, when a sharp pain reminded me of my current situation. The tube that was supplying the fluid to flush out the burning toxins was causing pressure inside my shaft.

I felt like it was pulsing harder and faster. At first I tried to ignore it, but it didn't take long for that task to become impossible.

Carlisle was coating my throat once again, so I couldn't speak because of the instrument holding my mouth open. I really didn't want to ask Bella to mention my pain to Carlisle, so I tried to put it at the back of my mind.

My lower body squirmed as much as it could with all of the restraints binding me in place. I was hoping I could simply readjust the tube's placement and that would relieve some of the pressure. But no matter which way I twisted, the tube remained deep in my shaft, pulsating.

Carlisle noticed my fidgeting, and tried to calm me with soothing words.

"Relax, Jasper, I'm about done here."

"That's not his problem, Carlisle."

The voice I heard was deep and coming from the stairway. I was never so glad to see my brother, than right now.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

He entered the room and immediately went over to Bella, taking her into his arms and kissing her lips. I could feel Edward's anxiety when he entered the room. It was like he had to touch her with his own hands, to know that she was alright.

I could also feel his concern for her. He must have heard her scream earlier. I had heard it as well, but hadn't had a chance to question her about it.

After letting out a deep sigh of relief, Edward walked back over to my side. I felt him pull the sheet off of my waist, and saw him motion for Carlisle to take a look.

Carlisle stood up, and then nodded to Edward.

"If I am going to be busy down there, I will need you to finish up here, Edward."

I saw Edward nod once, then trade places with Carlisle. I tried to raise my head up to see what they were looking at. I wanted to know what was causing the sharp pains down below, but Edward's hands were faster. Both of his hands were pressing into my head, holding it down onto the bed.

"Hang in there, Jasper. We'll take care of it."

_Take care of what? What's going on? _

Another sharp pain attacked my insides and I would have curled up in a ball if not for the straps keeping my body flat on the bed.

"AHHH!"

I could still feel something being done down inside my throat, but except for an occasional gagging reflex I barely noticed. All of my attention was focused on Carlisle and what he was doing. I could feel his fingers poking and prodding around my shaft, and it was adding to my discomfort.

I was slightly uncomfortable because of the embarrassing situation of my father handling my manhood while the majority of my family was still present in the room, but the desire for the sharp pains to be stopped was greater.

I heard Bella try to encourage Alice to leave with her for awhile, to take a break from everything, but Alice refused to leave my side. I felt her gentle caresses on my chest and arms, as she tried to distract me from the pain.

I was still struggling with the monster inside me that was yelling at me to fight against all of the touches I was feeling. Alice was rubbing my chest and arms, Edward was shoving something down my throat, and Carlisle was pulling on and adjusting the tube that was inside my most private area.

I was about to lose it! I could feel the rage building inside me for the guards that did this to me. I imagined ripping them into tiny pieces and watching as each piece slowly burned and turned into a dark smoke and a pile of ashes.

"Don't worry, Jasper, they've all been destroyed. None of them will ever be able to hurt any of our family again."

That got my attention. I opened my eyes and looked up into Edward's face. His eyes were black, but sincere. I knew he was telling me the truth, but I wished I could have witnessed it. It would give me such peace to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that those vile creatures were never more.

Bella's presence was again in my thoughts as she asked me if it would help me to see their demise. I nodded slightly, not sure why she would ask about the impossible.

I watched as she bent close to Edward, whispering something in his ear. Edward nodded, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his eyes found mine and locked me into their gaze.

"Close your eyes, Jasper."

His eyes felt like they were penetrating my being, and I automatically did as he requested. As soon as my eyes were closed, I felt like I was being transported to another place and time.

Suddenly, my mind was filled with flashes of Edward attacking Vanessa, one of the guards that did this to me. I watched through his memories, as he tore her limb from limb and then carried her pieces outside. I could see Emmett killing Alec in much the same way. I watched as Edward and Jacob cut Demetri in half, and saw Emmett join in as they finished him.

The memories paused for a moment, and I heard a soft cry. I could feel an onslaught of emotions coming from my family. Bella was hurting, Edward was anxious, Carlisle was concerned, Esme was confused, and Alice was…grateful?

_Oh, she must have had a vision that Bella was fine._

I heard Bella's voice reassuring everyone that she was okay. She told Edward to relax, and help her open up to my mind again. It was blurry at first, but then the memory of Edward's became clearer as I saw him, Emmett and Rose closing in on Aro. I took a deep breath, trying to focus on the battle I was seeing in my mind. I was desperately trying to forget the battle my body was fighting that was hurting so badly.

Unfortunately, the distraction lost and my body won. It needed my full attention. I opened my eyes, breaking the connection. I would have to remember to ask Bella and Edward to show me the rest of that memory later.

My breathing had changed to short, quick gasps of air as the sharp pains increased. Edward removed the metal instrument from my mouth, and immediately I lifted my head up off the bed, to look for myself at what the problem was.

Carlisle had disconnected the tube from the machine, and was manually drawing out the remainder of toxins and fluid from my body. When my gaze met his, he smiled.

"It's going to be okay, Jasper. Are you ready for this tube to be removed?"

I nodded, and laid my head back down onto the bed. Alice's fingers stroked the lines in my forehead, and her sweet lips grazed mine in a soft kiss.

The relief I felt was filling the room, and everyone in it. This was finally about over.

I could feel Carlisle's hand around my shaft as he gripped it firmly while pulling the tube out of my small opening.

It was a slow torture, as I could feel every millimeter of the tube as it was sliding out from deep inside the length of me. I wanted to just yell, "Get it out!" Instead, I tried to focus on my breathing. I trust Carlisle. He knows what he is doing.

My body was trembling with relief as the foreign object was being removed. I could hear Alice's sweet voice, trying to comfort me as her fingers stroked the side of my face.

"It's going to be okay, Jasper. It's almost over, now. Just breathe. I love you so much."

I could feel the end of the tube being pulled down my shaft. It was grazing the side, and felt like it was tearing tissue as it went. My fists clenched, as I tried to ignore the pain. All at once, it became too much!

"Ahhh…it's ripping…Ahhh…crap!"

Carlisle stopped pulling on the tube, and left it there just inside of me. I couldn't believe it!

_No! You can't do this to me!_

"Don't stop…Carlisle, please…just pull it out! Get it out of me!"

"Hold still, Jasper. I'll remove it in just a moment. Do not move!"

He stood up and walked over to the counter. My shaft was pulsating even worse than before, with the newly torn tissues inside. Every flinch caused the end of the tube to rub against the side again, tearing more.

"Ahhh…it keeps tearing…Ahhh…please, somebody help me!"

I could feel Edward's strong arms pinning my body to the bed, tighter than the restraints. I gasped for air, startled by his quick reaction. I could hear Alice growling at him, warning him to let go of me.

"No, Alice, it's okay. Please, Edward, don't let go. I can't keep myself from moving…each time it tears more…I need your help."

Suddenly, Alice's body stiffened and her eyes glazed over. Within seconds of her vision, she grabbed my face and held it tightly to the bed.

"Just look at me, Jasper. Forget about what Carlisle is doing. Just focus on me."

Her tone frightened me a little, she sounded almost desperate. I knew this couldn't be good. My breathing was still shallow, and I felt like I couldn't get a deep breath. Not a problem, normally, since I really don't need to breathe, but it was hard to calm down without taking deep breaths.

I saw Carlisle walk back over to my side, and I felt Edward's grip tighten. I tried to block everything out of my mind that was happening, but every instinct inside of me was commanding me to do just the opposite.

I sent thoughts to Edward pleading with him to just rip the tube out. When he didn't respond, I begged him to just let me go so I could do it. I knew whatever Carlisle had planned, was not going to be pleasant and it frightened me. Then I heard my father's voice, it sounded so doctor-like.

"Son, I'm sorry. There isn't enough time to give you any pain medication. We have to do this, now. It is going to hurt, Jasper. Just hold on."

Alice's hands tightened, keeping my head firmly on the bed so I wouldn't be able to see what was happening.

I could feel Carlisle's hand clasping around my shaft. Then I felt something hard being pressed against my small opening. Suddenly it felt like my shaft was being cut wide open.

"AHHH!...STOP!...AHHH!...NO MORE!...PLEASSSSSE!"

I tried to move, to get away, but Edward's grip and the restraints held me in place.

"Jasper, look at me! You are going to get through this! Do you understand? Look at me! You are going to be okay!"

Alice's voice was firm, and I knew better than to bet against her, but this time I was having my doubts. It hurt so badly! I tried to open my eyes to look at her, but I couldn't. Unbelievably, the pressure began to get worse. It felt as if Carlisle was pushing something else inside me.

"AHHH…CARLISLE…DON'T...AHHH!"

I could feel my body shaking uncontrollably from the pressure and the pain. I tried to see what they were doing to me, but Alice was still holding my head down.

Then it felt like the tube was moving again. I didn't want Carlisle to stop pulling on it this time, so I tried to control my quivering muscles by breathing with each movement of the tube.

"It's out, son! The worst is over! Just try to relax!"

My shaft was still throbbing from the intense pain. I could still feel Carlisle's hands touching me, and I wasn't sure if I believed him or not. I noticed that Edward's grip was still just as tight. I looked up at Alice, and her face confirmed my fears. The worst may have been over, but they weren't finished with me yet.

I tried to take a deep breath and prepare myself for whatever was next. I felt some pressure against my tip again, and flinched at the thought of feeling that horrible cutting pain again.

"NO…NOT AGAIN…PLEASE!"

"Hold him still, Edward."

I didn't think Edward's grip could get any tighter, but I was wrong. If I could bruise, I am sure I would have had permanent markings of his hands where they were holding me down. I tried to twist away from Carlisle's grip, but Edward was too strong.

"Jasper, relax, this will numb the pain."

As I heard Carlisle's voice, I felt a cool sensation filling my shaft. As the tingling traveled the length of me, it left a numb feeling wherever it touched. Soon, my entire shaft was numb, and almost all of the pain was gone.

Every once in awhile I would feel a poke or a tugging, but it was such a minor feeling compared to the other pains I had felt that I don't think my body even registered it. My breathing was slowly returning to normal, but my entire body was trembling.

Alice was smothering the side of my face with soft kisses, while Carlisle was still finishing whatever he was doing. I couldn't feel anything where his hands were now, it was entirely numb. I was grateful the pain was gone, but I still felt very anxious about what had happened.

"What…did…you…do…to…me?"

Carlisle approached my head, put his hand on my shoulder, and squeezed it gently. His voice was kind and gentle.

"You don't want to know, son. Now, I think you have had enough excitement to last you for quite awhile. I'd like to see you get some rest. I'll hook up a fresh bag of nourishment. You will need the platelets to help your body heal. If everything goes as it should, you can plan to start hunting for your own food in about a week."

He smiled, and then left to go get the new bag of blood. Alice bent down and kissed my forehead. I could hear her whispers in between her sobs.

"I love you so much, Jasper! Don't you dare…do anything like this again!"

I nodded slightly, happy to agree to her request. I could feel the warm blood traveling the tube down my throat. I closed my eyes, grateful for the pleasant feeling my body was experiencing. If rest was what it would take to get me out of these restraints and off of this bed, I wouldn't open my eyes for the entire week.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I will send a little preview of the next chapter to everyone that reviews!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am hoping that this chapter clears up some of the confusion about what happened to poor Jasper. This will make more sense after you read the chapter, but basically : The first time Jasper was tortured by those three evil succubus women, he wasn't with Carlisle so he simply had to experience the pain of the toxins as they ran their course through his system. This time, Carlisle is trying to help draw out the toxins so Jasper's pain is minimized. However something that couldn't have been foreseen happened during Jasper's torture, and now the effects of it is complicating Carlisle's healing efforts. **

**Now on with the story…**

**EPOV**

Bella had been showing Jasper my memories of the battle to try and distract him from what was currently happening. I had to really concentrate on what I was doing as my thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

Suddenly, I heard Bella cry out in pain. I turned to look at her, not sure what to do as I currently had my hand in Jasper's throat. I was feeling very anxious as I saw the pained expression on her face. I heard Carlisle's thoughts briefly of concern before he quickly censored them. I was pulling back from Jasper, and about to go to her, when she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"I'm okay, just a bit of a headache. Relax, Edward. Will you help me re-open the channel with Jasper? It feels stronger with you…"

I was very concerned about her, but Alice's thoughts were reassuring me that Bella was fine. I also knew that now was not the time to question her. Bella was trying very hard to help Jasper and wouldn't want attention taken from him and put towards her.

Bella was still missing large chunks of her memories, but somehow knew that she should feel afraid of this room. It was difficult enough for her to be here, and I didn't wish to aggravate her.

I would be having a conversation soon with Carlisle, however. I had the feeling he knew more than he was letting on, and I didn't like the fact that he was keeping something from me where Bella was concerned.

I closed my eyes briefly. It was blurry at first, but then the channel became clearer as my mind became one with Bella's. I showed Jasper the memory of Emmett, Rose and I closing in on Aro.

I was almost finished coating Jasper's throat, when all of a sudden the connection showing the memory of our battle with Aro was broken and Jasper's muscles were contracting in pain.

I quickly finished what I needed to, and then proceeded to remove the instrument from Jasper's mouth. He immediately lifted his head to see the cause of his pain. I heard Carlisle's voice asking Jasper if he was ready for the tube to be removed.

I stood up and moved down to Jasper's other side to assist Carlisle if needed. The tube was almost completely out, when Jasper began to cry out. Suddenly, I heard Carlisle's voice in my head.

"Edward, we have a problem. I am going to need your help."

I heard him tell Jasper not to move. I knew that would be very difficult for Jasper, as much pain as he was feeling at the moment, and was thinking about what I could do to make it easier for him.

I heard Jasper's cry for help, and I reacted. As quickly as I could, I placed my hands onto Jasper's upper legs just below his hip joints and pinned him to the bed.

Alice was startled by my quick movements, and gave me a low warning growl issuing protection for her mate.

Jasper interrupted and told her he needed my help. I was about to try and reassure her that everything would be fine, when my mind began to fill with images.

I looked at Alice just in time to see her eyes glaze over. We were sharing a vision.

My entire body stiffened, and Alice cried out, as we both witnessed what Carlisle was going to be required to do.

Somehow during Jasper's torture, small fragments of tissue were torn away from the inside walls of Jasper's body. These tiny flecks were then sucked into the tube that was drawing out the toxins. There were too many of them to just flow out of the tube, so some of the flecks had begun to cluster inside the tube. This caused the machine to use more power to try to draw out the toxins, which was initially causing Jasper's sharp pains.

However, now the backup of toxins and fluid mixed with the clusters of tissue have caused Jasper's shaft to swell. If the pressure that is building inside is not relieved quickly, Jasper's shaft will burst open. Carlisle was going to have to first relieve the pressure, and then remove the small clusters of tissue.

I heard Alice speaking firmly to Jasper, commanding him to look at her and to forget about everything else. I saw her holding his face in her hands, making him focus on her.

Anxiety filled the room, as Jasper began to realize that something bad was about to happen.

Carlisle walked back over with a tray that held a small pair of scissors, an odd-shaped pair of tweezers, and two syringes. One syringe was filled with a white liquid, and the other was filled with a yellow gel-like substance. There was also some gauze and other miscellaneous items on the tray.

His eyes met mine, and silently he asked me through his thoughts if Alice and I had seen what had to happen. I nodded, and tightened my hold on Jasper's legs.

I watched as he whispered in Alice's ear, too low for Jasper to hear. I could hear his thoughts, and knew that he was telling her to hold Jasper's head down so he couldn't see what was happening.

Then he resumed his place on the other side of Jasper, and looked directly across into my eyes. His thoughts were clear and firm.

"Make sure he doesn't move, Edward. This is going to be very painful. Once we start, we need to finish quickly. Ignore his thoughts and his words, and focus only on the task at hand. We are the only ones that can help him, now."

I took a deep breath and tried to block Jasper's thoughts out of my mind. He was already bombarding me with questions of what was going to happen, and pleas to just rip out the tube. He even asked me to remove the restraints and just let him take care of things.

Carlisle turned his gaze in Jasper's direction, and spoke softly.

"Son, I'm sorry. There isn't enough time to give you any pain medication. We have to do this, now. It is going to hurt, Jasper. Just hold on."

I heard Carlisle's voice, and changed my focus to keeping Jasper's body from twisting. I watched as Carlisle brought the small pair of scissors up to Jasper's tip. Expertly, he slid one blade into the small opening and then quickly made two snips.

The walls vibrated with Jasper's screams of pain, and pleas for us to stop. I could feel the trembles coursing through his body beneath my hands as he tried to get away from us. I tightened my grip even more, knowing that he had to remain still.

After using the gauze to soak up the excess fluid that had exploded through the opening, Carlisle began to insert the odd-shaped tweezers.

Jasper was shouting both in his thoughts and aloud, but I remained focused on pinning his hips to the bed.

Carlisle slowly removed the pieces of tissue that had been blocking the opening from the inside causing the fluid to back up and his shaft to swell. I was surprised Jasper had dealt with the pressure he must have been feeling, as well as he did.

Jasper's body was beginning to convulse from the pain, and I had to use all of my strength to keep his lower half from moving. Alice was holding his head down, not allowing him to see what was happening.

I could hear his anguished cries, and her trying to comfort him and keep him calm. Carlisle began to slowly slide the tube once again, and I could hear Jasper's breathing become short gasps of air at each pull. Finally, the tube was out.

Carlisle informed Jasper, "It's out, son. The worst is over. Just try to relax."

He reached for the syringe with the white liquid, and began to slide the tip into Jasper's opening. Jasper's body immediately recoiled from the touch pulling away from Carlisle's hands. His body stiffened, and he roared.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!"

A gust of air filled with my love's scent, suddenly swept past me. My head snapped up and my eyes found hers. They were filled with fright and her muscles were tensed in preparation to run. I began to loosen my grip on Jasper, to grab for Bella. Carlisle's voice instantly filled the room.

"Hold him still, Edward."

I turned back to focus on Jasper. My hands tightened around Jasper's legs once more, as I heard Carlisle tell Jasper he was going to numb the pain. He put the syringe back in place against his opening, and pushed on the plunger releasing the white liquid into his shaft.

Jasper's entire body shuddered as if he had been placed into a tub of freezing cold water. Then Carlisle reached for the other syringe and proceeded to empty its contents inside Jasper's shaft.

I watched as Carlisle quickly stitched together the small slits he had made earlier. Jasper didn't even flinch when the needle and thread went through the skin.

My expression must have shown my concern for both my brother and my wife, as I heard Carlisle's soothing voice in my head.

"Jasper's okay, Edward. He's just going to need to take it easy for awhile now, and let his body heal. Bella looks a little shaken, but she's holding her ground. We're almost done, here. Then you can go comfort her."

I turned to look at Jasper's face, and saw him trying to slow down and regulate his breathing. Alice was still holding his head, but she was also applying soft kisses to his face.

I saw Carlisle reach for another item from the tray, and I redirected my attention to what he was doing. I watched as he spread some of the numbing ointment around Jasper's tip and then he nodded to me, letting me know we were finished.

As I removed my hands, Carlisle spread a light sheet across the area giving Jasper some privacy. I heard Jasper's broken voice asking what we did to him. Carlisle walked up and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Then he simply shook his head and told Jasper that he didn't want to know.

He refreshed the bag connected to Jasper's feeding tube and told him to get some rest. I could feel Jasper's emotions begin to ease up.

I started to turn around to look for Bella, when I felt two arms snake around my waist. My angel's voice filled my head, as she asked if I was okay. Then I felt a soft butterfly kiss on the back of my neck, and something wet.

_Was that her tongue? Did she just lick me?_

I turned around to face her, and took her tightly into my arms. My eyes met hers and for a moment it felt like time had stopped. Then reality came back with a stomp, and I remembered that my beautiful Bella had lost some of her memories. Fear filled my mind, as I realized all that she had witnessed, and remembered the fright I had seen fill her eyes earlier.

Without the bond forged from her past experiences with me and my family, I was afraid she would want to bolt and get as far away from us as possible. We did seem to be quite dangerous to be associated with, especially lately. But there was no way I could let her go.

My hands grabbed her arms to hold on tightly to her, so she couldn't escape. I lifted my lips up to her ear and whispered softly.

"Please, Bella, don't leave me."

**BPOV**

Once the connection with Jasper's mind was broken, I moved over to the couch to sit beside Esme. Together we watched as Carlisle and Edward worked to save Jasper.

The emotions that were rolling off of Jasper were so strong, it was easy to become consumed by them. My body was shaking with fear. Esme slid closer to me, and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be okay, my dear. Our family has always been strong. We may have our tough times like now, but we also have our really good times. And it is those good times that help us get through the other. But we always get through it, because we are together."

I nodded, understanding that she was telling me to have faith and to believe in this family. The problem was that I still had so many blanks in my mind, I was having trouble recalling enough good times to comfort me.

I jumped when Jasper's scream of pain filled the room. Every instinct inside yelled for me to run as far as I could from this chaotic place. My muscles quivered in resistance to Esme's arms that had tightened trying to hold me next to her.

I knew I could break away from her hold easily, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. I could still feel that strange pull toward Edward and his family that I couldn't explain, and I wasn't ready to turn my back on it.

I hoped that someday my memories would return and justify that strange pull. Until then, however, I fully intended to begin making new memories. I focused my gaze on Edward. I could see how concerned he was for Jasper. I looked at his arms holding onto his brother so tightly, and imagined his embrace around me.

Suddenly Jasper yelled, "NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped out of Esme's arms and was standing a good distance away from the couch. Edward's head snapped over in my direction, causing him to loosen his grip on Jasper.

I heard Carlisle tell him to hold Jasper still, and he reluctantly turned his focus away from me and back to his brother. I walked over to the far corner of the room, trying to ignore the horrifying sounds of Jasper's pain.

I was trying my best to not distract Edward. I knew that Carlisle needed his help with Jasper, and he wouldn't be able to focus if he was worrying about me. The last thing I wanted was for one of his family members to be hurt because of me.

It seemed like hours had passed before the procedure was finished. Finally, I could hear Jasper's breathing regulating and Alice telling him he was never to scare her like this again.

I quietly walked over to Edward and stood behind him. He looked distracted and upset. I wanted to comfort him, but I felt a little uneasy. I wasn't sure how or if he liked to be comforted. There was so much that was still missing from my thoughts.

I decided to simply put my arms around him and ask him with my mind if he was okay. As soon as my arms reached around his waist, pulling him closer to me, I inhaled his delectable scent.

I couldn't resist, and leaned forward and kissed him on the back of the neck. The urge to taste him was so strong. I wanted to do it, so I flicked my tongue out quickly as my lips made contact with his skin.

_Hmm…Delicious, just like I expected!_

He turned around to face me. When our eyes met, everything around us seemed to disappear. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy getting to know him again.

Suddenly, his expression changed and it startled me. Instead of pleasure, his eyes were darkened by fear. His hands reached up and grabbed my arms. His grip was so tight, it frightened me.

_Had I done something wrong?_

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Please, Bella, don't leave me."

_What? Had I heard him right? _

I wasn't sure where this concern was coming from, but I could tell he obviously needed my reassurance right now. I smiled as sincerely as I knew how, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I have no intention of leaving you, Edward. I love you. But, do you think maybe we could leave this house for awhile? I am feeling a little thirsty."

He stayed frozen, searching my eyes for any hint of deceit.

_What is the deal? First Jake gave me that look, and now Edward. Did I lie to them a lot before? Why doesn't anyone trust me?_

When Edward felt satisfied that I had meant what I said, he released my arms and switched to holding only one of my hands hostage in his.

"Of course, love, whatever you need."

I heard his words, but couldn't ignore his death grip on my hand. It was as if he was afraid if he let go, I would disappear.

We said our goodbyes to everyone downstairs and proceeded through the house to the back door. Just before we walked outside, Edward turned and invited Emmett, Rose and Tally to join us. It had been awhile since anyone had hunted, and they were glad to accompany us.

Jacob needed to check in with the pack, so he decided to tag with us at first then head off in a different direction so we could all take care of our own business and then meet back at the house later.

It was so sweet how he kissed Tally gently on the forehead and wished her "Happy Hunting!" before leaving. She almost looked sad as her eyes watched him running into the forest in the opposite direction.

His shape became a blur as he prepared to phase into his wolf form, and then he was gone. Tally turned back to me and tried to smile, as she saw I had noticed her obvious pain at their separation.

"Let's go hunt, Isabella."

**A/N: So sweet! I think I am going to love Jake and Tally together! What is up with Edward? Please Review…and I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: As Bella begins to rebuild her memories, she has to re-create the experiences. Some of those situations are from my stories: Our First Year Together, Honeymoon Night and It Was Far From Over. However, some are from the Twilight Saga. Of course, everything Twilight related belongs to the amazing SM!!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**BPOV**

I opened my mind up to Tally's so I could speak without Edward hearing me.

"Tally, I want what you have with Jake. Edward is so serious all of the time. Did we ever have fun? Does he ever smile?"

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised, then silently replied.

"Maybe you need to just remind him how to have fun. Things have been pretty intense lately."

I smiled, looking back into my angel's eyes. Maybe Tally was right. I just needed to figure out how. I gazed into his beautiful face. He was a perfectly marbled expressionless statue, except for the glint of sadness in his eyes. I looked down at his hand in mine and gently squeezed.

"Shall we?"

We took off running, heading in the same direction as the rest of our family. I loved the way the wind felt on my face as it rushed past me. It felt so good to stretch my muscles. I could feel myself running even faster. The speed was invigorating. I glanced over at my husband's face, and saw a glimpse of the sparkle I was searching for.

_He seems to enjoy running, but how can I get him to smile?_

Suddenly, a flash of memories flooded my mind. I could see my angel running through the forest with a big grin on his face. I remembered that he used to love to run and he was really fast.

I also remembered how good his body felt underneath mine when he ran with me on his back. The urge to feel his exhilaration once again was very strong. Without thinking, my body reacted to the urge.

I found myself leaping into the air and landing perfectly on Edward's back. His head snapped around, startled by my actions. I wrapped my arms and legs around his chest and waist and bent my head down to plant a kiss on his neck. I heard his voice, low and questioning.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I am perfect, sweetheart! I was just remembering how much I used to enjoy running with you like this, and I wanted to try it again. Do you mind?"

He chuckled softly.

"No, I do not mind."

I was filled with joy that I had given him a reason to make that beautiful, musical sound of laughter. As an added bonus for my efforts, I was also rewarded with another strong memory taking the place of one of those awful blanks.

As I felt his body moving smoothly under mine, I understood why this was one of my favorite past times. I squeezed my legs and arms tighter, pulling my body closer to his so I could feel his muscles flexing as he ran.

I could feel every muscle in his back as it connected with my body briefly and then pulled away, reaching for the next stride, then coming back toward me. I inhaled deeply, and a small moan escaped my throat. He shifted slightly, and then leaned his head back a little to see my face.

"Bella, love, you are making this…difficult for me…Did you want to hunt?"

I let a low growl escape from my throat as I leaned forward again and lightly grazed the side of his neck with my sharp teeth.

"I think I have already found what I was hunting for."

His body stiffened, and he slowed to just barely a walk. I hopped down, and he turned around to face me, catching my waist in his arms. Our lips instantly crashed into one another, as the intensity of our desires increased.

It had been so long since we had been with one another. Another small moan traveled from my mouth to his, as our lips parted and the kiss deepened. Too soon, he pulled away. I looked at him with longing in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella…"

"Edward, what is wrong?"

His eyes were dark with his desire, but his brow was furrowed in concern.

"It's not fair to ask this of you, when you can't even remember our wedding."

"Edward…"

I raised my hand to gently stroke the side of his face.

"Just because I have some missing chunks of memory, does not mean I don't remember how good it feels to touch you. I could never forget how your kisses make it hard for me to breathe, or how one look into your eyes dazzles me."

"Bella, I saw the fear in your eyes and felt your instinct to run. I can't just watch you walk out of my life."

_Where did that come from? He is still so terrified of losing me that he can't understand what I am trying to tell him._

I decided to try a different approach.

"You are right, Edward. I was afraid. I still am. But I fought with the monster inside me that was yelling at me to get as far away as I could."

His breath caught and his grip tightened. I leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

_That got his attention!_

"Edward, I am still here. Do you hear me? I didn't run away, I fought against my instincts because I want to stay. I want to be with you forever."

I waited until I heard him take a breath, giving him time to digest what I had just said. When his eyes seemed to flicker with the confusion of what he heard me say and what his mind was thinking, I continued.

"Edward, please listen to me. I do remember what it is like to wake up without you. Unfortunately, those memories are intact. I know for sure that I do not want to spend one day without you in it. Esme told me that our family makes it through the hard times because of all of the good times we have been through. Somehow, I have to remember those good times, Edward. I need to."

My body was trembling with the emotion traveling through it. He gently kissed my forehead then leaned his head to mine, touching the spot he had just kissed.

"You said when we were running that it sparked a memory. And, I know you remembered being hurt when we first walked in and saw Jasper lying on that bed."

I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this but happy that he was talking and not brooding. I decided to not interrupt, but to listen and try to figure out what he was thinking.

"It seems to me, that when you experience a similar situation to one that is connected with a missing chunk, it stirs up your memory. Maybe that is the answer. The way to help you uncover some of your missing memories is to re-create those experiences that you have had before."

I smiled, feeling relief for the first time since this whole nightmare started. Edward was so brilliant! Once again, he has given me hope when everything looked dim.

_How could he ever doubt my love for him? He was my angel, my protector, my other half. I couldn't exist without him._

"I love you, Edward. Will you help me?"

"Yes, but first you have to hunt, love. Your eyes look very thirsty."

His fingers grazed the dark circles that must have been present under my eyes. I could feel the dry itch in the back of my throat, but it wasn't overwhelming. I decided to go ahead and hunt, however, it would be easier to just do what he asked rather than try to argue the point with him.

I squeezed the hand that still held mine, and looked directly into his eyes trying to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere without my angel. He nodded, then off we ran following the scent of some wildlife nearby.

We slowed our approach, as the scent was getting stronger. I looked over at my husband, only to see him staring at me. I opened a channel to his mind, not wanting to speak aloud in case our prey heard me and ran away.

"Edward, what is it?"

"I know I need to let go of your hand so you can go get your thirst quenched, but I can't. Even though I have watched you hunt before through an open channel to your mind, even helped a little, I am afraid that something will take you away from me. I can't let you go."

He looked down at our hands, and his grip tightened. I didn't recall hunting, so I was pretty sure the times he was referring to were part of the missing chunks of memory I was struggling with.

It only took me about thirty seconds to decide how I was going to make this easier for him.

"Edward, I do not remember how to hunt. I was wondering if you could teach me…help me with my first kill?"

I could literally see the relief flood through his body. His chin lifted, and his eyes caught mine. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and rubbed my back with his free hand. I didn't miss that he still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Thank you, Bella. I do not deserve how good you are to me. Thank you for your patience. I love you so much!"

His lips briefly touched mine. Then he pulled us both down into a low crouch. He sniffed the air, nodding towards me asking if I could smell it. I inhaled, and smelt the most delicious scent. I nodded and smiled back at him. We waited patiently, listening to the large animal's hooves pounding into the ground as it got closer and closer to us. Instantly, my brain was filled with a memory.

_All of my muscles begin to tingle as I caught the scent of something amazing. My eyes glimpsed the source of the delicious scent filling my head. A small herd of deer was quietly grazing at the other end of the room. _

_I could feel a small rumble building in my chest, and a low growl came out of my mouth._

_My instincts were taking over, and I let go. _

_I could see myself crouching and silently approaching a small doe that had wandered away from the rest. Her ears perked up just as I lunged for her._

"Bella, my love, are you alright?"

I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to focus on my current surroundings. I looked into his eyes, still unsure of where I was when that memory took place.

"Edward, I just remembered hunting a small deer. But I wasn't very good at it, and there was someone watching me. It looked like I was outside, yet strangely I felt like I was surrounded by prison walls. I am confused by this memory. I don't know where it fits within my life."

He pulled me closer to him, and rubbed small circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. I could feel his breath in my hair as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I don't want to tell you about that memory, love. It was a dark time for both of us. I wish I could choose the memories you get back and the ones that should stay hidden."

I laughed silently, so as not to spook away the nearby prey. I looked up into his eyes, and gave him a puzzled expression.

"Edward, I don't want you to censor my memories. I just want you to help me get them back. I am not naïve enough to think that my entire life was all ribbons and roses. Obviously, there were a few bumps in the road. I need to remember both the hard times and the good times, though, to understand where I am now."

He nodded his head. He understood, however, I don't think I completely convinced him. I would have to enlist others to help me remember the times he was unwilling to.

"Bella, it's time. The largest is close enough. Are you ready?"

I smiled and winked at him, trying to put him at ease while also trying to remember what I would need to do. Then I felt the monster inside me, snarling. I didn't remember Edward letting go of me, but at some point both of my hands were free. Between my instincts and Edward's guiding words, my hands somehow found their way around the large animal's neck and snapped it.

I looked over to see my Edward watching me closely. I cocked my head and asked him through my thoughts if he was going to just stand there or if he was going to come over and join me.

His shoulders relaxed a little, and then he walked over to the other side of the big animal I was holding in my hands. Together we slowly bent our heads towards the animal's neck and sunk our teeth in through the fur.

The warm, thick substance coated the itch in the back of my throat. I was feeling elated and satisfied. As the flow lessened, I saw Edward pull back and allow me to finish draining the animal. His love for me never diminished, even when his most monstrous instincts were in control.

Soon we both had our fill, and were walking hand in hand through the trees. I noticed the air flow was different up ahead, and was curious as to the reason why. I began to walk a little faster, feeling a pull towards the tree line. Edward increased the speed of his walk to match mine, as our hands were connected again and rather than let go, he was allowing me to drag him behind me.

When we reached the edge of the tree line, I saw the most beautiful meadow open up before us. We continued to walk forward. I noticed a small cloud break just ahead, where the rays of the sun were shining through. I was anxious to feel the sun's warmth on my body.

Edward let go of my hand briefly, as we reached the spot filled with the sun. I turned around to look at him, and saw his beautiful skin sparkling. It was as if he was covered in tiny fragments of diamonds. Suddenly, I was taken back to another meadow as a beautiful memory flooded my mind.

"…_I was touching his face, something I'd dreamed of constantly since the first day I'd seen him. _

"_Don't move," I whispered._

_No one could be still like Edward. He closed his eyes and became as immobile as stone, a carving under my hand._

_I moved even more slowly than he had, careful not to make one unexpected move. I caressed his cheek, delicately stroked his eyelid, the purple shadow in the hollow under his eye. I traced the shape of his perfect nose, and then, so carefully, his flawless lips. His lips parted under my hand, and I could feel his cool breath on my fingertips. I wanted to lean in…"_

I felt Edward place my hand back into his. His soft voice was close to my ear, so close I could feel his breath as he spoke.

"Another memory, love? Are you…"

I leaned back and brought my finger to his lips and silenced his words. I pulled us down onto the ground until we were sitting across from each other.

"Don't move." I whisper, wanting to relive this memory I had just witnessed.

With a soft caress, my fingertips traced the outline of his face. They traveled first up his jaw line, around his eyelid next, down his perfect nose, then finally across his full lips.

I noticed his mouth open slightly as my thumb grazed his bottom lip. I leaned in, taking a deep breath. His scent was so tantalizing, I could never get enough.

"Do you remember, Edward?"

"Hmmm…?"

He seemed to be having as much trouble with coherent thoughts as I was. He slowly opened his eyes, looking directly into mine.

"Do you remember how it felt the first time…our first time together in the meadow?"

"Of course, love, everything I experience becomes a permanent part of my existence."

"I want to have that memory as a permanent part of me, as well. Do you mind?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and touched his forehead to mine.

"You never have to ask, love. I look forward to every chance you give me to connect our minds as one. It lets me have a small peek into your mind."

I smiled, and watched as he closed his eyes, bringing forth the memory that I was craving to experience again, for the first time.

"I'm ready, love."

He opened his arms to me, and I climbed into his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. I opened a channel, linking our minds. Immediately, I was transported back to my human experience with Edward in our meadow.

I stuck with the memory, until I witnessed the scene that happened after Edward had ran us back to my truck. I felt the queasiness roll through my stomach, and began to laugh. I opened my eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on Edward's cheek before giggling once again.

"What is so funny, Bella?"

"Oh, Edward, I was such a wimp! I think I might have actually turned green after that first run with you."

"Yes, I think you did. I was so excited. I was experiencing love for the first time, and I didn't realize that you would find the speed so unsettling."

"Did I actually ask you if you were making sure you didn't hit any of the trees?"

He smiled, the corners of his mouth not quite reaching his eyes, but close. I shook my head.

"Edward, how in the world did you ever fall in love with me?"

"Your behavior was very endearing. It still is. From the first moment I met you, my heart was yours."

He leaned forward slowly, and gently placed his lips on mine. Electricity flowed between us, like in the memories I had just experienced. I was excited to see what other situations I could re-create that would continue to fill in those blank spots in my mind.

**A/N: Are there any special memories that you would like to see Bella re-create? I have a few in mind, but would love to hear what my readers want to see. Please review, and like before you will be rewarded!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers – bloodnoir, rorowes, msewgiamn372, sobeidahalecullen, and RosalieLillianHaleCullen22 – you are all awesome!! Hope you are enjoying your sneak peeks! Thanks also to my silent readers for sticking with my story. If you have time, I would love to hear what you think!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**JPOV (Jasper)**

It had been two days since Carlisle had removed that cursed tube. I know he said it would be about a week before he would release me and allow me to hunt on my own, but I was getting very impatient.

The human blood that was traveling through the tube down my throat was not only healing my injured body, but was also feeding my inner monster. I could see my reflection in Alice's eyes, and I noticed the dark crimson color my eyes had become. They mirrored what I was feeling down deep inside, dark and sinister.

Three times each day, Carlisle would come to check on my progress. It was taking every ounce of strength I had, to hold my body still while he examined me. My patience was almost non-existent, and I found myself thinking things that were definitely not from my usual personality.

Then Carlisle would replace the drained bag with a fresh one, and the monster inside me would laugh knowing that it was getting stronger and would soon be able to control me. This frightened me more than anything else. I didn't want to go back to allowing the monster free reign.

Denying my blood lust in the past had always been a difficult thing for me and occasionally I would slip. I was beginning to fear that by the week's end, I would be so full of human blood that I would never be able to feed on animals again.

I realized with great sadness, that I would have to leave my family. They had so willingly taken me in, even with my weaknesses. But I couldn't risk destroying everything they had built.

_Oh crap! I would have to find a way to leave my Alice! She was not meant to live like a monster. I would not let that happen!_

My body began to shudder with the dry sobs of my dead heart. Alice instantly noticed my change of demeanor and was at my side.

"What is it, Jazz? What's wrong?"

She was about to call Carlisle to come back and help me, when her eyes glazed over. I tried to take some deep breaths to get my sobbing under control while I waited out her vision.

When her eyes opened, her gaze met mine. The depth of her sadness told me she had just seen my decision to leave.

"Alice, I…please…you know how much I love you…I can't…"

She placed her fingers on my lips and shook her head.

"Jasper, I will not let you leave me behind. You are a part of me, of everything I do. I can't survive without you."

I closed my eyes. My entire being was soaking up her words of unconditional love. The monster deep inside me sneered and reminded me of her disappointment the last time I slipped. I do not want to see that look on her face again, knowing that I was the one that put it there. I had to leave before I hurt her, my one true love.

"Alice, it kills me to know I have to leave. But I couldn't handle seeing the regret in your eyes…when…"

She put her hands on either side of my face and lifted it until my eyes were forced to look into hers.

"Jasper, listen to me very carefully. If I live every moment until the end of time, I will never regret having you beside me. You are not leaving me or this family!"

I watched as she took in a long, deep breath before continuing her rant.

"I will keep you restrained to this bed forever and feed you through this tube every day if needed, but I will not let you walk out on me!"

Then without another word, she walked over to the counter and grabbed the container of ointment. I could tell from the strong expression on her face, that the subject was closed.

I would have to find a different way to keep her from being hurt. Somehow, I would have to find a way to deny the bloodlust and control my monster.

_Would I have to stay in these restraints for the rest of eternity?_

I was concentrating so hard, I didn't notice that Alice had removed the sheet providing me with privacy. I gasped for air, startled when I felt her hand grab my still very sensitive shaft. I raised my head and looked at her. She was giving me a smirk as she ran her fingers slowly, up and down my length. My body instantly responded to her touch. I took a ragged breath as my fists clenched and my arms pulled against the straps restraining them to the bed. It was killing me to not be able to touch her, to hold her in my arms.

"Alice…please…"

"See? You would miss me way too much, if you left. Your body needs me, just like I need you."

She bent down slowly, and gently placed her lips on my stomach. She peppered the skin with soft, butterfly kisses. I let out a deep breath of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding. She lifted her head and looked me straight in the eyes, smiling.

"Please try to relax, Jazz. I am just going to put some numbing gel on the parts that are still healing. I don't want you in anymore pain, you've been through enough."

I watched as she gently spread some of the ointment on my tip where the stitches were. It was still somewhat tender, and uncomfortable for it to be touched at all. I pressed my head back down into the pillow, trying to hold back the growls that were building in my chest.

Her soft touch moved down my leg and came to a stop just above my ankle. My body trembled as her fingers grazed the inside of my upper thigh on their way down. This time a low growl rumbled from my chest, but it was not out of pain. It was quite obvious she intended to keep reminding me of what I would be giving up if I decided to leave her. Her plan was working, as I am sure she could feel the lust that was emanating from me.

A hiss escaped my lips, when her fingertips touched the tender spot on my ankle. It was almost completely healed physically, but the emotional injury was still very raw. I kept my eyes on her fingers as they gently spread the ointment on the tender area. I could feel the numbing sensation begin to replace the sparks from the awakened nerve endings.

My eyes watched her movements as her hands moved over to my other leg and slowly began to loosen the straps binding it to the bed. I could feel my forehead creasing as the expression of confusion spread across my face.

She paused only for a moment, before removing the last restraint. I realized she had been checking the future, making sure I would not fight her.

_How could she doubt me? I would never hurt her! _

Hurt filled my eyes as I realized that I must have given her a reason to not trust me. Now she could do anything to this body, there was no way I would resist her. I had to prove to her how much I loved her.

"Jazz, are you okay? Don't worry, if it hurts too much just tell me and I'll stop. Carlisle mentioned that your muscles would start to ache from lying in the same position for so long, and I volunteered to massage and exercise them for you. He said it would be okay to start today, but I can wait…"

_She must have felt my anxiety and pain and misunderstood. _

"No, my angel, your touch is heavenly. I was just wishing I could…Ahhh…you have no idea how hard it is to have you so close to me and not be able to reach out and hold you."

I could hear her soft chuckle as she began her task. Her gentle hands lifted my leg slightly off of the bed, bending at the knee.

She was right. It felt so good to move my joints into a different position after keeping them locked one way for so long. My other leg began to shake with the urge to copy the movement of the other.

"Please, Alice, I won't try to escape. I promise…I just need to move my other leg."

She smiled the most angelic of smiles, and placed a soft kiss on my knee to offer comfort.

"Patience, Jazz. I am going to help you relieve some of this tension, but we need to take it slow."

She spread some ointment on the tender spot just below my knee. Then grasping my entire leg with both hands, she began to massage the aching muscles deep inside. Her grip expertly tightened and flexed all of the muscles from my hip joint down to my toes.

Once all of the knots had been successfully worked out, she began to knead every inch of skin, stimulating the nerve endings even more. While I was sure this was to promote the healing, I was very grateful for the numbing ointment she had applied to the injured spot.

The tingling sensations everywhere else were intense enough. I am sure I would not have enjoyed the feeling of those nerve endings being awoken like this.

I watched as she slowly moved my leg back and forth, bending and straightening first at the knee then higher at the hip working the stiffness out of both joints. I winced a few times, when the stretching pulled against the areas that were still healing.

Each time, she would pause and let me take a small break before continuing. She would always ask me if I was okay, then would check for the answer herself instead of letting me tell her. I just nodded and smiled, encouraging her to continue. Finally when she was assured that my muscles were sufficiently taken care of, she began to repeat the process with my other leg.

Carlisle made one of his rounds, while she was massaging the muscles in my calf. He went about his regular examination of my body, ignoring the fact that my lower body was now completely free from its restraints. I focused on keeping my breathing even and the monster subdued that was trying to convince me to fight now that I had a better chance.

_They sure trust my ability for self-control. _

I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard Carlisle speaking to Alice. Their words were so soft I could barely make them out. I did hear some of their conversation, and it sounded like Carlisle wanted to remove my feeding tube. Alice was hesitant, not sure if she wanted me free to hunt on my own, fearing I would leave her and the family without the restraints keeping me here.

I guess Alice won, because Carlisle left the room and walked back upstairs. I just took some deep breaths, not knowing what to say. I was frustrated at not being released from these straps, but relieved that I would not have to face fighting the bloodlust for a few more days. I still had not thought of way to keep from endangering Alice and the family that didn't involve me leaving.

Alice's gaze met mine, and I knew from her expression she saw that I still hadn't changed my mind. She was upset with me, and I couldn't blame her. After all, it was me that was filling her head with visions of my departure. I just hadn't thought of another way, yet.

"Just remember what I said, Jasper. I am willing to keep you strapped to this bed for as long as it takes, until you change your mind about leaving me."

She smiled, and then went right back to work, massaging and kneading my leg, until it was consumed by the intense tingling sensations as much as the other one. She worked the stiffness out of the joints as before, and then laid my leg down on the bed to rest.

"Hmmm…Jazz, can I trust you?"

I looked at her with a confused expression on my face, unsure of what she was meaning. I was about to ask, when I noticed her eyes glazing over. Soon she smiled back at me, and nodded.

"Okay, you can only handle the lower half restraints off, right now. Still, that's improvement. Soon, none of your body will want to leave me."

"Alice, honey, I don't want to leave…I…"

She shook her head, and I knew she didn't want to hear anymore. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. I watched as she began to move towards me. My breathing hitched in my throat, as I saw the sparkle in her eyes.

She moved up alongside me, closer to my chest. She bent down, lowering her lips to my skin. She peppered my chest and stomach with more soft, butterfly kisses. Her fingertips grazed the skin gently as her hands moved across my chest. A soft moan came out of my throat. I could hear her voice, soft and low.

"I love you, Jazz, more than I can find words to describe."

I turned my head so that her face filled my eyes. I sent her a wave of my adoration for her. I was about to express my love to her, when I felt something I was not expecting.

I couldn't believe it! I turned my head back and watched in silent protest, as Alice stretched two new straps across my torso, binding me even tighter to the bed. I closed my eyes as she tightened the restraints, holding my breath so as to not allow the angry snarls to come out that were rumbling down deep inside.

Even with my lower body free, I could not move off of this bed with the new restraints in place. The monster inside of me hissed and growled at the new binds. I was feeling so betrayed. I turned my head away and forced my eyes closed.

_Why? She has to know how hard this is for me! I thought…_

I could feel the straps around my right wrist and arm being loosened and removed. I turned my head back towards her and opened my eyes. I was so confused. Why put new restraints on, only to then remove some others?

It all became clear as I felt Alice's hands grasping my arm in much the same way as she had both of my legs earlier. She was going to massage and exercise the muscles and joints, but knew that I couldn't handle being completely unrestrained yet.

_Oh, yes…How had I forgotten that she had just checked the future a few minutes earlier?_

I looked at her face and could tell by her expression that she had felt the protests and feelings of betrayal I had tried so hard to keep silent. I was about to use my best groveling technique to apologize when my entire arm started to feel those intense tingling sensations, except this time it was more intense than ever.

My eyes looked down at her fingers. She had started to massage the muscles of my upper arm. The nerve endings were awakening, and the tender spot was beginning to feel like it was on fire. I flinched, trying to pull my arm away from her touch without hurting her.

"Ahh…Alice…that hurts!"

She stopped massaging, her fingers frozen in place. I could see the recognition light up on her face as she realized she had forgotten to put the numbing ointment on first.

"Oh, Jazz, I am so sorry. Here, give me your arm."

I took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. I relinquished my arm to her, knowing it would hurt like crazy at first but relief would soon be on its way. My arm began to tremble at her touch, and I could hear her mutters of apology as she tried to gently numb the pain encircling my arm.

I just focused on her eyes, trying to lose myself in them. I knew the pain would end soon; I just had to get through it. After all, I had felt worse pain.

I couldn't control the trembles of my arm, but I would control the growls that were building inside me. It didn't matter what my angel did to this body, I would always crave to be near her and I would never give her any reason to believe otherwise, no matter the pain.

As she was finishing with the exercising of my right arm, Carlisle reappeared. He gave Alice a mug, and encouraged her to drink it. He then approached me with a similar mug.

"Jasper, it's time for you to begin weaning off of the human blood and start feeding off of animal blood again. This should help with the bloodlust so that it won't be unmanageable when I release you to hunt on your own."

He looked briefly at Alice, who shook her head.

"Alice is concerned that you are not ready yet to be completely unrestrained, so I will feed you."

He pulled a stool up next to my bedside and began to place his hand behind my head. As he lifted my head he brought the mug to my lips and pressed gently.

The scent of the animal's blood bounced off the sides of the mug, and then drifted slowly upward and into my face. I could tell it was from a moose.

My nose scrunched up automatically, as the monster deep inside me was revolted by this type of nourishment. I tried to pull back away from the mug's edge, but Carlisle's hands were strong and they held me in place.

"It will take you a little while to get used to it again, Jasper. You might as well start now."

Without waiting for a protest, he tipped the mug so that the liquid was now touching the outside of my lips. I took a quick breath, and opened my lips just enough to allow some of it to flow past, filling my mouth and throat.

It tasted bitter compared to the sweet liquor that was still flowing through the feeding tube. My stomach cringed as the two very different life giving fluids entered at the same time.

I felt the urge to expel the bitter liquid from my system. I gagged slightly, and Carlisle removed the mug from my lips. He gently laid my head back down, and looked into my eyes.

"It might be easier to tolerate if you are not being fed both at the same time. Are you ready to have the feeding tube removed?"

I wasn't sure of my answer. If I was going to try to stay with Alice and our family, I was definitely going to need to stop being fed human blood. I could feel its effect on me and my personality.

Yet, could I give it up? The taste of its sweetness was still filling my mind, as was the bitterness of the other. I wasn't sure I was strong enough. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

"You can do it, Jasper. I know you are strong enough! And, don't forget, we are all here to help you. That's what being part of a family is all about."

My mind registered that it was the voice of Edward, I was hearing. My eyes searched the room, and located him just as he walked through the doorway. I noticed Bella was with him. I heard him answer Carlisle for me.

"Jasper's ready to have it removed."

I sent him all of my thoughts and feelings of doubt. I wasn't sure I deserved his confidence.

"Edward, are you sure I can handle this?"

He just looked at me, put his hand on my left arm that was still restrained to the bed, and nodded. I tried to take a deep breath, and calm the anxiety that was quickly overwhelming me.

I felt Alice take my right hand and arm into hers, holding it tight. I knew she was trying to offer comfort, but was also afraid that I might still act on my previous thoughts of leaving. I was about to ask her to just put the restraints back on to relieve her anxiety, when I felt the straps being tightened once again.

I looked over, and saw that it was Edward that was replacing them. When he noticed my questioning gaze, he explained his actions.

"Don't you remember when my tube was removed? You should, you were the one having to hold down my arms so I didn't fight Carlisle. I know your inner demon will be putting up a good fight; this will make it easier on all of us. Just try to focus on your breathing, Jasper. It will be over soon."

I felt Carlisle's strong hands on my neck and forehead, tilting my head back and opening my throat. I decided to watch his hands as they worked. That had helped me control my anxiety before, seeing what he was doing and knowing how much he cared for my well being. It had seemed to help me get through it when he placed the tube down below. I was hoping the same would be true for the removal of this tube.

"Okay, Jasper, I want you to take a deep breath and then let it out slowly as I pull out the tube."

_Why did I feel so anxious? Oh, crap! I can't do this… _

As his hands moved closer to my face, I couldn't help but pull away. I wasn't able to move far and his hands would easily be able to catch me. My eyes widened with the fear that accompanied this knowledge.

I barely heard his soft words, "Edward, I need your assistance."

Instantly, two strong hands were holding my head firmly in place, while Carlisle's fingers were expertly gripping the tube. He slowly began to pull, and suddenly snarls were rumbling from deep inside my chest.

"It's okay, Jazz. We're just trying to help you."

I could hear Alice's voice and felt her fingers as she began to rub my chest and arms to try and distract me. I wanted to focus on her touches, but the instinct to keep my food source from disappearing was stronger.

Somehow, I had to keep them from removing that tube!

**A/N: Jasper's inner monster sure does make things difficult for him! I hope Alice can convince him to stay. Things just won't be the same without him around!! Please review and I'll send you a surprise!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**JPOV **

I could feel the tube that was providing the human blood that was healing my tortured body slowly being pulled out of my throat. As hard as I tried, I couldn't do anything about it!

At first I tried to pull my head away from them, but Edward's grip was too strong. My head was being held firmly in place on this awful bed of restraints.

I clenched my fists and tightened every muscle in my body as I tried to break free. My arms and chest were locked in place by straps that were binding me to the bed. I couldn't even budge my upper body.

I began to focus on my lower body. Something was different down there. Then I remembered that Alice had removed the restraints from my legs.

As soon as I realized my legs were free, I immediately began to use them to try to lift my body off of the bed. I could feel the resistance against my arms and chest, but continued. It felt so good to push my dormant muscles.

I heard the authoritative voice of my father.

"Jasper, you need to relax. The tube is almost out. Don't fight me."

The monster deep inside me began to fill my mind with thoughts of its own.

_How could they do this to you? They are supposed to be your family! Don't they want your body to heal? Is that their plan? To leave you strapped to this bed, to die?_

A vicious snarl vibrated throughout the room as I applied even more pressure to the straps holding me down.

**BPOV **

I was watching Jasper struggling against Edward and Carlisle, when the entire room filled with a desperate anger.

All of a sudden, Jasper began trying to rise up off of the bed. His upper body was strapped down so tightly he was obviously not going anywhere, but that didn't seem to deter his actions.

I was concerned he was going to injure himself. I opened up a channel to his mind to try to hear his thoughts…he was definitely losing it! I knew that we had to do something fast! I looked over at Alice, and realized that she was the one that would have to help Jasper.

"Alice, you are the only one that will be able to reach him right now. Relax, so I can open a channel with your mind. Then I will connect with his, so you can try to reach him."

I watched for Alice to nod or close her eyes or something, to let me know that she was willing to try. I heard a voice, but it wasn't hers. It was Carlisle's voice that now filled the room.

"Bella, I'm not sure that is such a good idea. You have already had one "headache" trying to connect another mind with Jasper's…"

I remembered the pain I had felt when trying to link Carlisle's mind with Jasper's while we were in the den. The scream that had escaped my lips was deafening.

I knew better than to look into Edward's eyes, as he was no doubt going to be upset with the decision I had already made.

"I have to try, Carlisle. Jasper has suffered so much, and he needs our help."

I heard the sigh of frustration come from Edward's throat that I knew was coming. I could feel the air become still and tense around me. Jasper must be exaggerating Carlisle and Edward's emotions without realizing it. I could hear Carlisle's voice become low and commanding as he uttered his next words.

"I won't risk the life of one of my children to save another, Bella. You should know that."

I did know that, but I felt it was my risk to take. I looked at Alice and started to nod, letting her know I was ready.

A loud growl filled the room. I instinctively turned to look at Edward, his dark eyes penetrating my being. My eyes widened in fear.

_That was a mistake! _

"Bella, you will listen to Carlisle! We will take care of Jasper. He will be fine without you putting yourself at risk. You…"

I looked away from his gaze and shook my head, not wanting to hear the rest of his demands. They were both making me feel angry and spiteful. I felt like a teenager, intent on proving my independence by rebelling against my parent's demands.

Ignoring both of their protests, I closed my eyes and opened a channel linking my mind with Alice's. Instantly, pictures of Jasper and her walking hand in hand through the back yard began to fill my mind.

I silently asked her, "Is this the future you see if we help Jasper?"

Her response filled my ever silent heart with warmth, and I knew that I had to do this even if it caused me pain. I had to do this for my best friend and for my family. If I planned to live with them forever, I couldn't just sit by and watch them suffer. I would not be able to live with myself knowing that I might have been able to help, and yet did nothing.

I took a deep breath, and began to open a channel to Jasper's mind. At first his mind was clouded with rage and was hard to penetrate. However, when I linked Alice's thoughts with his the cloud dissipated almost instantly.

Alice was Jasper's pain relief. She didn't even have to say anything to him. As long as he could feel her presence, his body automatically responded. Even the monster inside him was silenced.

I could feel the tension in the air begin to disappear. It was slowly being replaced with a peaceful feeling. I tried to take some long, deep breaths allowing the waves of calm to spread over me. I had to keep the channels open, for Jasper's sake.

**JPOV**

All I could hear inside my mind was the growling voice of the monster deep inside me, yelling at me to get away. I tried pulling my body away from their hands and the restraints, my muscles quivering with the force. Frustrated snarls were hissing from my chest and throat.

Suddenly I felt another presence in my thoughts. My body instantly felt whole, even though the monster was still trying to resist. I could feel the tension dissipating, and my body beginning to relax. I was confused, until my mind heard a voice. Not just any voice, but the voice of my personal angel.

"Jazz, come back to me."

Simple words, but they struck a chord within me. I wanted to do what the voice asked of me. The monster was still snarling deep inside, but my desire to make my angel happy was stronger. I concentrated on relaxing the muscles of my lower body.

Slowly, my legs straightened out and lay to rest on the bed. My stomach and throat muscles were still contracting, trying without success to hold the tube inside my body. I tried to relax them, but couldn't. I heard another voice, this time it was Carlisle's, and it was speaking aloud to me.

"Jasper, it is almost out. I need you to take a deep breath, and try to cough while I remove the last of it. Ready?"

Instantly, I could feel my entire being fill with anxiety once again. My muscles tensed back up and my fists clenched. I am sure everyone in the room felt the anxiety as well thanks to my special gift. I felt Alice squeeze my arm, and I heard her simple request fill my mind.

"Jazz, please…stay with me. I need you."

My thoughts began to race through all of our days together. Good and bad times flashed through my head at incredible speed. I tried to form a coherent thought to send through the channel to Alice.

"Alice…I…Ahhh…please…help…"

Suddenly the room was filled with a shriek of pain, and Alice's presence was gone from my mind. My eyes snapped open in fear, searching for my angel's face. I needed to know she was still here with me.

I found her. She was kneeling over Bella's body that was lying crumpled on the ground. Carlisle was also leaning over her, checking to make sure she was okay. Edward was holding her head in his lap, and stroking her forehead. I could hear Carlisle's voice low but firm.

"Edward, Alice, you are going to have to finish pulling that tube out of Jasper. I need to help Bella, right now. Alice, have him take a deep breath and cough. When he begins to cough, that is when you pull on the tube. It won't take much to remove it, just pull it slowly. Edward, you need to help her by holding Jasper's head still. Please, Edward, help Alice and Jasper first, then you can come check on Bella."

I could feel Edward's resistance to Carlisle's request. I was amazed that he let Carlisle take Bella out of his arms. I watched as he stood up and walked back over to me. The expression on his face was as frightening as a mask of horror. His hands gripped my head and held it firmly in place on the bed. I knew better than to resist at this point. It was inevitable; the tube was almost out anyways.

I watched as Alice's fingers wrapped around the tube. Without waiting for her to ask me, I took a deep breath. I held it for a few minutes while I tried to fill my own body with waves of stillness, and then I began to cough. I only coughed three times, and the tube was out. I took a long, deep ragged breath.

As soon as the tube was removed from me, I felt completely different. The monster inside was silenced almost instantly and I could more easily focus on the feelings of those around me. My throat was burning and my muscles were trembling, but I ignored their complaints. I wanted to focus on someone else for a change.

Edward released my head. I watched as he began to walk over to Bella, who was now lying on the couch. Carlisle was still trying to awaken her.

I could feel Edward's fear, it was completely consuming him. I sent him a wave of calm, but he turned his head and glared at me.

"Edward, please let me help you. Come back where I can reach you."

He just stood, frozen in place, watching Carlisle's efforts. He was completely terrified, afraid to step closer, and afraid to move away. Esme saw his struggles, and gently put her hands on his arms and pushed him back over to my bed. His eyes never left the sight of Bella lying on the couch. He sat down on a stool next to me, his face filled with an expression of grief.

Alice removed the straps from my right wrist and arm, allowing me to reach out and touch Edward's shoulder. I closed my eyes and sent an overwhelming amount of tranquility rushing through my fingers and into his being. He stiffened at first, so I sent him my thoughts as well to try and encourage him to relax.

"You need this, Edward. You won't be any good to her this way. Just sit here and relax for a minute. Allow yourself some time to calm down. Carlisle will make sure she is okay."

I could feel his fear turning into sorrow. His shoulders began to shake as the dry sobs took over. He was in so much pain; it caused me to hurt with him. I was tempted to remove my hand and to break the contact, but I knew he needed me. He wouldn't be able to release these feelings and get his control back without my help. My head began to throb with his torrent of emotions. It was almost becoming too much for me, when suddenly it stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw my angel smiling at Edward. He was taking deep ragged breaths of relief, as he nodded towards Alice thanking her.

A few moments later, Bella stirred. She began to sit up, but Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Just lie still for a moment, Bella. I want to examine you first."

She laid her head back on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. I heard her take a deep breath, and then call out softly to her mate.

"Edward?"

He stood up and moved quickly to her side. I could feel him pushing his emotions down deep, trying to make sure his face only showed concern by the time he got to her.

"I'm here, love. It's okay. Just lie still, please."

Alice walked over and began to release the restraints of my other wrist and arm. She took my hands into hers, and wrapped them around her as she leaned over onto my chest.

"That's not good enough, my little pixie. I need all of you next to me."

I patted the bed, and watched as she climbed up and lay down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her once again, and inhaled deeply. Her scent was always comforting to me, and I needed it now more than ever before.

I was still strapped to this awful bed, but right now it didn't matter. My angel was back in my arms, and I felt whole again.

**A/N: Yay! Jasper is starting to feel more like himself! He and Alice are so cute together! What is happening to Bella? Please review, and I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

I was terrified, me, one of the most feared monsters of myth. My body is made of stone, virtually indestructible. I am deadly fast, uncannily strong, and violently fierce. I am the most monstrous of the undead.

And yet, here I sit trembling like a little child. My eyes were frozen in place, afraid to look away from the face of my love for even a moment. I couldn't rationalize the intense fear that I felt.

She was here, in front of me, and yet I could feel her slipping away from me. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. It took all I had in my being, to keep my body still and my arms at my sides.

I watched intently as Carlisle poked and prodded around her face and head. I gasped when I saw her wince in pain as he applied pressure on the skin above her eyes. She reached out for me, taking my hand into hers.

"I am okay, Edward. Please, relax. It is just a headache."

I tried to give her a smile, but she could still tell I was worried.

"Carlisle, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I heard her let out a deep sigh, and I could almost feel her exasperation as she rolled her eyes and then closed them. I bent down and lightly kissed her forehead before standing up and following Carlisle to the other side of the room. We spoke so softly, that only we could hear the words.

"Tell me what is going on. I know you have been blocking me, probably at her request. She is my wife, Carlisle, I need to know. I heard her scream earlier, when I was outside with the wolves. Now, she is hurting again. I can't lose her, Carlisle, not again!"

My voice had begun to rise before I was done speaking, and I could see the concerned glances of my family turning in our direction.

"Calm down, Edward. Bella is hurting, but I don't think she is in any immediate danger. I have a theory about what might be happening. Of course, I will know more after I run a few tests."

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and tried to keep my voice low.

"Please, Carlisle, open your mind to me. I need to know what you are thinking, even if it is just a theory. You know as well as I do, that most of the time your theories are correct. I would feel more at ease if I knew what was happening."

I heard him chuckle softly, and then he nodded in understanding. However, he did not open his mind so I could share his thoughts. Instead, it was his voice that filled my head.

"Edward, you will need to speak with Bella about that. She asked me not to share anything with you until we know for sure what is happening to her. She doesn't want you to worry."

A hiss escaped my lips as I shook my head.

"That is obviously a flawed line of thinking, since I am already consumed with worry. Please, Carlisle, you don't…I can't lose her!"

My voice was low and desperate, but my feelings were angry and strong. I wanted to grab Carlisle and make him tell me what his theory was. My hands started to shake as I tried to control my desperation. Suddenly I heard Jasper's plea in my thoughts.

"Edward, please calm down. Bella is feeling anxious enough about what is happening to her. She doesn't need to add more worries to her mind about how you are handling things."

I knew Jasper was right. I needed to be strong for Bella right now. I nodded to him, acknowledging that I had heard his words. He sent a fresh wave of tranquility over to me, and I closed my eyes and let it wash over my entire being.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and met his gaze.

"Edward, if my theory is correct, you are directly linked with Bella's power. I am going to need you to help me in testing this out. Can you handle it?"

I nodded, not wanting to take a chance on answering verbally. I was still feeling a torrent of emotions, and unsure of my ability to control them. I walked over to Jasper's bedside and softly asked him to help me.

Carlisle noticed that I had sat down on the stool next to Jasper and understood immediately. He brought a chair over next to me, and then proceeded to help Bella into it.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, as I reached over and took Bella's hand into mine. I could feel the waves of stillness emanating from Jasper and willingly allowed them to fill my being.

"What do you need me to do, exactly, Carlisle?"

He pulled another stool up and sat directly in front of Bella. He smiled, trying to help us relax. Then he began to instruct us on what he needed us to do.

"Bella, I want you to first open up a channel linking your mind with Edward's. Then, I want you to open another channel with my mind."

I felt Bella stiffen next to me, and realized that she was worried about the pain attacking her again. I began to protest, but Carlisle had also noticed her apprehension and was already addressing it.

"Don't worry. If my theory is correct, Edward's mind will strengthen the channel and you will not be feeling any pain. Are you ready to begin?"

I felt Jasper send more waves of calm to me, trying to relieve my fears so I could focus. I leaned over to Bella, and whispered in her ear.

"I am right here, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you. If the pain surfaces, I will break the connection instantly. I love you."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and suddenly I felt her presence join my thoughts. All of the anxiety I had felt about her slipping away from me instantly disappeared. My entirety was filled with nothing but complete bliss. I felt whole.

_"My dear, sweet Edward, I love you. Please don't worry so much about me. I am stronger than you think."_

_"My love, it is my privilege to worry about you. You are my life. Nothing is as important to me, as you. When you are ready, I think we should test Carlisle's theory."_

I could sense her mind pulling away slightly from mine, as she attempted to open a link to Carlisle's thoughts. I followed her mind trail, as it were, and could feel the channel strengthening as my mind traveled down the path behind hers.

Soon I could hear Carlisle's thoughts, but in a different way than I normally did. It was as if we were all three on a conference call.

_"Bella, are you experiencing any pain?"_

_"No, I can feel Edward's mind…it is like he is the key to holding everything in its place."_

_"Exactly, I think due to your strong bond with Edward your power is strengthened when combined with his. Alone, you can only open one channel without causing strain to your mind. But with Edward's power, together you can link multiple minds. I would like you to try to open a channel with Jasper, now."_

_"Wait, Carlisle, it might be too soon. Bella, I do not want you to strain yourself."_

_"I am fine, Edward. Just stay with me. I can feel your strength; it is helping to keep the pain away. Let's see how Jasper is doing."_

I was concerned about her pushing herself, but I did not want her to do this alone, so I followed her mind trail once again. Soon I could feel a pathway opening up to Jasper's thoughts. It took more concentration to keep the channel clear with all of the thoughts present, but I had practiced organizing thoughts for many years now and was able to accomplish it.

I could hear Carlisle asking Jasper how he was feeling. At first Jasper responded with the expected answer, but then Bella's thoughts seemed to challenge his. Instantly his feelings of frustration and impatience surfaced and he was pleading with us to take the restraints off.

Jasper was struggling far worse than I realized. I had always been able to read someone's current thoughts, unless the mind was intentionally blocking them from me. With Bella's power, it seems that the mind is unable to establish a block. Once she has opened a channel, she is able to read all of the thoughts both past and present that the mind has had.

I was in awe of my love's power, and yet it also frightened me. If the Volturi ever found out about her ability, they would definitely want her to join them. Now that Aro was destroyed, they would need someone to be able to read minds like he did. Bella's power would allow them to do exactly that.

_"Oh, no, Edward…"_

**A/N: Oops! I don't think Edward is used to having someone read his mind. What should they do? Tell me what you think of this chapter, and please share any ideas you have! I love to hear what my readers think! As always, you will be rewarded with a sneak peek of the next chapter if you take the time to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: Thanks to bloodnoir, for this memory idea! Enjoy! Of course, everything Twilight related belongs to SM!**

**BPOV**

Edward quickly broke the connection between all of us, and held me tightly against his body. He was rubbing small circles in my back, as Jasper tried to send a wave of stillness through me.

"Thanks, Jasper. Edward, could we get out of here for awhile?"

He picked me up bridal style and proceeded to carry me upstairs and outside. He sat me down in the front seat of his silver Volvo and strapped me in. He was sitting behind the wheel within seconds of closing my door. His velvety voice filled the air.

"Why don't we go for a quiet drive? That always helps me to relax when I am feeling tense. Maybe it will help you as well."

I smiled, and he started the engine. We were on the freeway in minutes, and driving along in complete silence. It was dark outside; too dark to see much of anything except the wall of trees that lined both sides of the road. Suddenly I felt like I had experienced this car ride before. I closed my eyes and allowed the memory to overtake me.

"…_I'm still waiting for your latest theory."_

_I bit my lip. He looked down at me, his honey eyes unexpectedly gentle. _

"_I won't laugh," he promised._

"_I'm more afraid that you'll be angry with me."_

"_Is it that bad?"_

"_Pretty much, yeah."_

_He waited. I was looking down at my hands, so I couldn't see his expression._

"_Go ahead." His voice was calm..._

"_...His dad is one of the Quileute elders." I watched him carefully. His confused expression froze in place. "We went for a walk…and he was telling me some old legends—trying to scare me, I think. He told me one…" I hesitated._

"_Go on," he said._

"_About vampires." I realized I was whispering. I couldn't look at his face now. But I saw his knuckles tighten convulsively on the wheel._

"_And you immediately thought of me?" Still calm._

"_No. He…mentioned your family."_

_He was silent, staring at the road…_

"_...I decided it didn't matter," I whispered._

"_It didn't matter?" His tone made me look up—I had finally broken through his carefully composed mask. His face was incredulous, with just a hint of the anger I'd feared…_

"…_You're angry," I sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."_

"_No," he said, but his tone was as hard as his face. "I'd rather know what you're thinking—even if what you're thinking is insane."_

"_So I'm wrong again?" I challenged._

"_That's not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter'!" he quoted, gritting his teeth together._

"_I'm right?" I gasped._

"_Does it matter?"_

_I took a deep breath._

"_Not really." I paused…_

A feeling of peace filled my body from head to toe. I realized it still didn't matter. I smiled and let out the deep breath I was holding during my flashback. I saw his head turn in my direction, and felt his hand reach out and take mine. He began to rub small circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. His touch was warm and comforting.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I was just remembering that…it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't matter what danger is coming our way, or what others try to do to us. As long as we are together, everything will work out."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me again, love. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

He kissed me again softly.

"Are you ready to go home?"

I smiled and nodded. He turned the car around and headed back to the house. The expression on his face began to harden. I knew that look, the one he always gets when he has made up his mind about something. I was hoping it didn't have anything to do with me, but doubted I would get my wish. Unfortunately, I was right.

"Bella, I need you to do something for me. I know that you do not remember clearly everything that has happened to you, however love, I do. I have experienced too many instances where I have almost lost you, and I do not believe I can handle many more."

I listened as he paused to calm himself so that his voice did not sound so firm. He took a deep breath, and then continued.

"Please be patient with me, my angel. I am only asking this of you, to help keep you safe and me from going insane."

I didn't need the help of Jasper's unique talent to feel Edward's torment inside. It pained me to know he was suffering like this.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"Actually, it is more of a list of things I do not want you to do."

He then proceeded to actually tell me the list of "Do Nots". I couldn't believe it. He was so overreacting! If Jasper wasn't strapped to that bed downstairs, I was concerned that Edward would have taken me there.

I wasn't sure how to respond to his requests. I didn't want to give him reason to worry, yet I resented being treated like a porcelain doll. I was still undecided about how to handle this situation, when we pulled up into the driveway.

I saw Jacob and Tally mounting two motorcycles and revving up the engines. Instantly, the feelings of being held prisoner and not allowed to do what I wanted to were consuming me. I wasn't sure why, but I instinctively felt the need to escape. My eyes locked with Jacob's as he slowly drove his motorcycle past my door. He waved to me, and I called out to him.

"Jake, wait!"

"Come on, Bella. Come with us!" he yelled over the engine's roar.

I froze as yet another memory began to fill my mind.

"…_Jacob revved his engine, grinning. I jumped on the back of his seat, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. _

_I caught sight of Alice, frozen at the edge of the cafeteria, her eyes sparking with fury, her lip curled back over her teeth._

_I shot her one pleading glance._

_Then we were racing across the blacktop so fast that my stomach got lost somewhere behind me._

"_Hold on," Jacob shouted..._

"_...We made it," he shouted. "Not bad for a prison break, eh?"_

"_Good thinking, Jake."_

"_I remembered what you said about the psychic leech not being able to predict what I'm going to do. I'm glad you didn't think of this—she wouldn't have let you go to school."_

"_That's why I didn't consider it."_

_He laughed triumphantly. "What do you want to do today?"_

"_Anything!" I laughed back. It felt great to be free…"_

Before I realized what I was doing, I jumped out of the car and ran over to the bike. In one small leap, I was on the back with my arms wrapped around Jake's waist. His woodsy smell tickled my nostrils, and the heat from his back almost burned my chest, but I felt great!

"Hold on," Jacob shouted, as he revved the engine and sped down the driveway.

I looked behind me just in time to see Edward's face. His expression was a mixture of anger, frustration and concern. I was worried that he might try to follow, until I saw Emmett suddenly appear at his side. He had his hand on Edward's shoulder, holding him back.

I turned back around and rested my head on Jacob's back. I was enjoying the thrill of the speed, the rumbling of the engine below me, and the feeling of complete freedom.

**EPOV**

She was deathly silent as we drove back to the house. Still, after all this time, it was very difficult for me to not know what my angel was thinking. My brow furrowed, and I let out a deep sigh.

_Was she angry with me?_

"Bella, love, please…tell me what you are thinking."

She looked up at me and smiled, but did not say a word. She reached over and touched my arm lightly, but then something else caught her eye.

As we were pulling into the long driveway, Jacob and Tally were leaving. They were riding two motorcycles. I felt my body stiffen as I could sense my love's excitement. I heard her voice calling out to him. I froze, unsure of how to react.

_Was she choosing him, after all this time? _

"Bella…No!"

My words were too late. She was out of the car in a flash and jumping onto the back of Jacob's bike.

I started to run after her, but Emmett placed his strong hand on my shoulder, holding me back. I could hear Jacob's voice in my head.

"Don't worry, Edward, we'll take good care of her for you."

I snarled at the dog, my lips curled back over my teeth. His barking laugh was all I could hear as he drove away with the reason for my existence.

"Just let her go, Edward."

I could feel Emmett's grip tighten as he tried to keep me from running down the driveway after them.

"I can't…Oh, Emmett, I can't!"

Suddenly another pair of hands joined Emmett's in holding me back. They belonged to Rose.

"She'll come back, Edward. She's just blowing off some steam. And, as much as I hate to admit it, that dog will take care of her. Besides, Tally is with them. You know as well as I do, Bella is perfectly safe."

My head knew that the words she was speaking were true, but my heart wasn't listening. Jacob had imprinted on Tally. She was now his mate, but that didn't erase the feelings he had for Bella.

Those feelings had just changed in their intensity. Now, instead of lust, it was protective feelings for Bella that filled Jacob's thoughts. He would definitely be the big brother that was making sure I was staying in line. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Bella will be safe."

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Emmett and Rose began to release their grips on me. I turned to go inside the house. Then, another thought crossed my mind that caused my body to stiffen, all of my muscles to re-tighten, and my expression to once again turn dark.

"The question is why did she run off with him? Or more importantly, why did she run away from me?"

The feeling that she was slipping away from me flooded my entire being once again. I collapsed to the ground, my knees giving away underneath me. My head fell into my hands and my body began to shake with dry sobs.

"I'm losing her! I'm really losing her this time!"

Instantly realizing I had just broken down emotionally in front of my brother and sister, I stood up embarrassed and ran into the house. I wanted to be alone.

I ran upstairs, found an empty bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the small couch that was against the far wall, and allowed myself to emotionally let go.

The emotions that were coming out of my body were overwhelming. I felt anger, loss, jealousy, sorrow, frustration, hurt, betrayal, worry, and abandonment.

My body began to tremble down to my core as I dry sobbed, hissed, and growled through all of the emotions consuming me.

I didn't even hear the door opening, nor did I sense the vampire coming close to me. I stiffened as I felt the arm around my shoulders.

Feeling my reaction, the arm withdrew until only the hand was touching me. It began to rub soothing circles across my back.

My body automatically responded, and I slumped forward as my muscles began to relax. I inhaled a deep breath, and realized instantly who was comforting me.

**A/N: Who do you think it is? Did Bella run back to him? Or is it Esme, Rose, or someone else? Please review and you will be one of the lucky ones to get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

Everything seemed to switch to slow motion, then, as I heard Irina yell, "NOT FAIR

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

I always felt better when I was with Jacob. His brightness would chase away even the darkest of moments. I remembered that his very presence made that awful emptiness and the pain that went with it easier to bear.

Although the hole was almost nonexistent now that Edward was back in my life, the blanks in my memory were recreating some of that nothingness that unfortunately I remembered all too well. A shiver spread down my spine, and I tightened my hold around Jake's waist.

"You okay, Bella?"

"I am now."

He pulled the bike to a stop, and turned around to look me in the eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong, Bells?"

"What?"

"Come on, don't play that with me. I know you better! Something's going on, you don't normally leap away from your beloved Edward. Are you okay?"

"Yes…No…I…"

Truth was, I didn't know. I felt Jake's warm, strong arms wrap themselves around me as he gave me one of his comforting hugs.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bells. I know things are a little messed up right now, but one thing that will never change no matter what, is how important you are to your friends and family. We will always be here for you!"

I smiled, and gave him a squeeze.

"I love you, Jake."

He chuckled softly, knowing exactly what I meant. He leaned his head back and gently placed a warm kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you too, Bells."

Yes, we would always be there for each other. Jacob and I were best friends. And, now that he had imprinted, the awkward feelings from before were now replaced with genuine feelings of friendly love and concern. The bond between us was perfect.

Just then I heard the rumble of another engine coming closer. I had forgotten that Tally was riding with us. She slowed her bike, turned it around and pulled up close to us.

"Are you two ready to head back to the house?"

We both smiled and nodded. Jacob revved the engine again, and away we went following Tally. We were enjoying the chance to simply get away from all of the tension and forget the troubles that we were all facing, but I knew Edward would be worried.

I thought about trying to open a channel with his mind, to let him know I was on my way back, but then decided it would be best to have that conversation in person. Besides, I was a little nervous that he might be angry.

I did, after all, just run away with a werewolf, and only moments after he had been lecturing me on being safer. I am positive that riding a motorcycle with a young werewolf was sure to be on that horrid "Do Not" list of Edward's.

I took a deep breath and tried to push the anxiety from my thoughts. This might be my last experience of anything free and fun for awhile, I might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

On the ride back, Jake managed to hit as many puddles as possible, even swerving into the other traffic lanes to be sure to hit them all. I would squeal each time the large splash would hit my legs and back.

By the time we finally arrived at the house, we were both entirely soaked and muddy. My sides actually ached from all of the gasping and laughing. I am sure I looked an awful mess, and was grateful that Alice was downstairs with Jasper.

Tally looked at the two of us, shook her head and then rushed into the house. She returned in a matter of seconds with two towels and some dry clothes for each of us.

I volunteered to shower and change upstairs so Jake could use the bathroom downstairs. I wasn't paying attention really to where I was going, as I was still giggling to myself about being covered with mud.

A stray thought flashed through my mind that made me wonder where Edward was and why he hadn't come up to me yet. I almost went back downstairs to look for him, but then I realized that I should clean up first.

_I will jump into the shower and get cleaned up, then find my overprotective guardian angel and show him how much I appreciated his…_

My thoughts were interrupted as my eyes were trying to make sense of what they were seeing. I had opened a bedroom door and was staring at two vampires sitting on a couch, leaning into each other's arms. The female was kissing his forehead and face. The male was…my…Edward?

"Come on, Bella; let's get you into the shower."

Rose was standing behind me, her hands on my arms, trying to direct me in the other direction.

"That's what you get for running off with that dog! Did you think he would just sit around pining for you?"

That evil voice was familiar to me but I couldn't place it. I turned my head to see who had spoken to me. I heard Rose hiss as she pushed me forward, past an unfriendly vampire whom I did not recognize. Suddenly, Edward was standing in front of me.

"Bella…I…"

I shook my head and looked at the floor.

"I need to get cleaned up, Edward."

I pushed past him and into the bathroom. As I shut the door, I could hear Rose grilling him.

"What were you doing? I told you she'd be back. How could you…and with her? I know Bella doesn't remember, Edward, but you do!"

"I…Rose, I don't know! I was feeling so vulnerable, and then it just felt so good to forget everything…to be consoled…"

I couldn't listen to anymore. I turned the water on full blast and climbed into the shower, clothes and all.

As soon as the water hit me, it felt like tears were streaming down my face. I gave in to the despair and sank slowly against the wall, sliding down until I was sitting on the floor.

My body was trembling as it remembered clearly the hole that had threatened to rip open my entire insides, not so long ago.

I tried to think rationally. After all, wasn't I doing that very same thing…escaping the stress of it all? I know Edward loves me, and I know I love him. After all, she was kissing him, he just wasn't stopping it. But what can I do? I know I can't live without him.

However, without all of my memories in place it is impossible to just jump back to the way things were.

_Edward is so intense with fear. I don't know what I am doing to cause him to be so afraid all of the time. Why would he turn to another? And what was Rose talking about?_

I quickly changed my course of thinking. Whatever had happened in the past, might not be worth remembering. Edward had said that he wished he could control what I remembered…maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

I remember him back at the beginning when I first met him. He was so confident and strong. I loved being protected by him. I knew nothing could hurt me while I was with him.

Now, I feel very unsure around him. It is like I am walking around on eggshells trying so hard not to crack any. I am constantly watching my actions so I don't cause him pain or concern. It is very tasking, and I feel so tired.

_But, what if I am actually the one making it worse? What if my being cautious is inadvertently making him feel more worried? Maybe if I act like everything is normal, he will begin to relax._

I took a deep breath in and smiled. My decision was made. Now everything would seem easier. That is how it was with me. I would agonize over something only until the decision was made, then I just carried it out.

I stood up and removed my wet clothes. I scrubbed the mud from my body and hair, and then stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. It didn't take long to blow my hair dry and put just a touch of makeup on.

All the while, I was contemplating on what I could do to bring some normalcy back into my life. I knew one thing for sure; I would definitely have to avoid Edward at first.

He needed to see me having a normal life and enjoying it. I couldn't let him pull me back into that downward spiral of tension.

Maybe a little time apart would help him be more selective with who he allows to comfort him, as well. I hadn't forgotten seeing him in the arms of another. Although I didn't fully understand Rose's words, it was apparent that this had happened before with that female.

A low snarl escaped my lips, as the feeling of jealousy overcame me. While re-building my relationship with Edward, I would need to be cautious and aware of her. It was obvious she was trying to move in and replace me.

This was going to be a juggling act, more or less, and I would need some outside help if I was going to pull this off. I closed my eyes, and opened a channel with the mind of my big brother, Emmett.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Emmett, I need your help."

I sent him flashes of my idea to get Edward and me back to where we left off.

"Edward is very intense, Bella, he has always been that way. That's just Edward. But, I do remember you getting him to loosen up now and then when you were human. It shouldn't be too hard for you to do it again, especially now that you are a little more durable. In fact, I think I have the perfect idea to try first. I'll be right up!"

I laughed quietly to myself as I saw in Emmett's thoughts what he was planning.

"Oh, and be careful when you exit the bathroom. Edward has planted himself right in front of the door."

I closed the channel, and took a deep breath. I could feel Edward's intensity just outside the door as I listened to his unsteady breathing. Without looking, I was pretty sure he was sitting with his head in his hands completely consumed by sorrow and frustration. This was going to be harder than I thought!

"Hey, Bella, come on! You promised me a re-match, now let's go!"

I smiled to myself, grateful for my big brother's distraction, and then opened the door. Before I could take one step, Edward was on his feet and began to speak.

"Bella, please…I…"

As quickly as possible, I put a finger to his lips to silence him. I placed a soft peck of a kiss on his cheek as I walked past him. After taking two steps, I turned back to see if he was following.

The sight in front of my eyes was heart-wrenching. He just stood, frozen in place, hurt and confusion written all over his face. I couldn't just walk away.

I sighed, reached back grabbing his hand in mine, and gently tugged. When his eyes met mine, I smiled and nodded encouraging him to come with me. When we got downstairs I walked him over to a chair and slightly pushed on his shoulders.

"Sit."

It was all I could trust myself to say, trying to keep up the façade that everything was wonderful. He did as I asked, not uttering a sound. I tried not to let his intensity get to me.

I hopped over to Emmett's side and plopped myself down on the floor next to him. He handed me a controller, and it wasn't long before we were both completely engulfed in a good-old video game challenge.

Emmett was enjoying himself thoroughly, finally having another opponent other than himself since Jasper has been out of it for so long. I was laughing, as I tried to control my character's actions on the screen.

Suddenly, my mind filled with flashes of another video game competition. I saw Emmett playing against that evil female vampire that had spoken to me earlier in the hallway. I remembered feeling happy that Emmett was enjoying himself…and then…

"_...Everything seemed to switch to slow motion, then, as I heard Irina yell, "NOT FAIR!"_

_She slammed into Emmett, knocked him off balance, and they both started falling._

_I could see where they were going to land but, as I was also moving in slow motion, I couldn't get out of the way in time._

_I heard a whooshing sound escape my throat as I felt all of the air being pushed out of my lungs. I moaned, as I felt the weight of both of their bodies crushing mine._

_Then came the scream as my ribs snapped into small pieces. The crunching sound was sickening, and I am sure if I was human I would have had the luxury right then of passing out._

_Instead, the contents of my stomach decided to erupt out of my body. I was doubled over in pain and heaving blood all over the floor._

_I could hear Emmett's terrified voice. "Bella, oh no! Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…oh crap! Bella, what can I do?"_

_I could hear growls rumbling through the room, and saw Rose baring her teeth at Irina._

_I felt strong arms cradling my body as I continued to expel my insides._

"_Rose, call Carlisle." His voice was unusually calm, despite the circumstances._

_I thought once my stomach was emptied the muscle spasms would end, but that was just wishful thinking._

_Soon, I could hear more voices of concern fill the room, and then Carlisle was there by my side before the dry heaving ceased._

_Carefully, Edward and his father laid me on my side. My body was still mildly convulsing, but I could tell it was slowing._

_I could feel Carlisle's skilled fingers probing my back and chest, locating the broken ribs._

_I gasped each time he found one and winced from the pain..."_

My body had stiffened during the flashback. I could feel his gentle arms wrapping themselves around me, pulling me down to sit on his lap. I could hear his velvety voice whispering into my ear.

"Just breathe, love, it's okay. Please, let me in. Show me what you are remembering."

I wasn't sure that was a good idea. The memory was reaching the point where I was sure to be witnessing his explosive anger and I didn't desire to have it played out in stereo mode (one version from the past and a current version as he re-lived it).

I shook my head, and then leaned back against his chest. Burying my head in the crook of his neck, I allowed the memory to finish playing across my mind.

"_...Please, don't make me go back downstairs."_

_A simple request, I thought. Unfortunately, it was too much strain for my husband's calm façade. He exploded!_

_His anger filled the room. He was yelling at Emmett for being so careless, at Rose for not controlling her husband, at Tally for taking me away in the first place, at Esme and Carlisle for bringing us here, and at me for breaking the rules and ignoring the DO NOT list._

_He was shaking from all the emotion and his eyes were turning a darker shade than I had ever seen before._

_I began to feel afraid and I shrank back into Esme's arms, burying my face into her shoulder. I was trembling and dry sobbing but not because of the horrific pain from my broken ribs._

_I heard Carlisle's authoritative voice. The one he rarely uses, but will if needed to remind everyone he is the coven leader._

"_Edward, Go Hunt!"_

_I felt a slight breeze rush past me, as my husband gently placed his lips to the top of my head before running out the door..."_

**A/N: Is Bella making the right choice? If she relaxes, will Edward? I can't believe Tanya is still trying after all that has happened!! Bella and Edward were nice to them before, just using Bella's power to shock them. Now, I am wondering if they should have not been so forgiving! Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

Edward began to hum softly in my ear. Every muscle in my body instantly relaxed as it responded to him. He would always be my other half.

I wanted to help him to relax. There was one thing that came to my mind almost instantaneously, that I knew would cause him to forget temporarily all the turmoil that surrounded us. I leaned up to his ear and whispered softly.

"Play for me, Edward."

I felt the quick rush of air as it whipped past my face. Before I could blink, I was sitting on the piano bench next to him.

"What would you like to hear, my love?"

"Anything…I just want to hear you play."

He smiled, gave me a long adoring look, and then turned to the keys. As his fingers began to graze across the ivory, I was taken back to another time and place.

"_... Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around without a break, and winked. "Do you like it?"_

"_You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding._

_He nodded. "It's Esme's favorite."_

_I closed my eyes, shaking my head._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm feeling extremely insignificant."_

_The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes._

"_You inspired this one," he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet._

_I couldn't speak…"_

I felt his lips brush gently across my forehead.

"Where did you go, love?"

I smiled, keeping my eyes closed.

"I love you, Edward. I can't imagine an existence that doesn't include you."

The song slowed as he thought about my words.

"You are and always will be my life, Bella. I can't exist without you."

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his with the longing of my heart.

"You will never have to, Edward. I am yours forever."

**JPOV (Jasper)**

I had tried to my best ability to relax and allow my body to heal. Alice was great these past few days, keeping me distracted when it became too much and embracing me the rest of the time.

It was still very difficult for me to lie still allowing myself to be strapped to this awful bed. However, with my angel in my arms I was able to endure.

Carlisle came to check on my progress frequently, and I was grateful when he told Alice that he wanted to release me later today.

I know Alice was fearful of my earlier decision to leave, but I had since been completely weaned off of the human blood and was only sustaining myself with the blood of animals. I was able to think much clearer now, and knew that running away was not the answer.

I tried to comfort her, assuring her of my love and devotion. She would just look at me with her eyes searching mine. It was like she was trying to see into the very core of my being, desperate to find the truth in my words.

It was late afternoon, when Carlisle finally came down the stairs. He approached slowly, his voice was low.

"Jasper, it's time."

I nodded, confused by the emotions emanating off of him.

"Carlisle, is everything alright?"

His gaze turned to mine; the expression on his face was solemn.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Jasper. I just think it is time for us to go back to our own home. It will be better for our family as a whole. We all need to spend some quality, uninterrupted time with our spouses. Our family has suffered greatly as of late, and I would like it to just be us for now."

I could tell there was more to the story than he was sharing, but I didn't press him further. I wanted nothing more than what he was requesting, and was grateful to be included in his family.

I watched closely, as he examined my tender areas for the last time. They had completely healed, even the stitches had dissolved. Slowly, he unfastened the restraints and removed them from my chest and abdomen.

"Jasper, I want you to sit up slowly. Take it one step at a time. You have been horizontal for quite a long time, and your body has endured much. Let's not push it too far."

He slowly backed away, and I sat up. It felt exhilarating to be off of the bed. Every muscle was quivering, and I wanted to jump up and take off.

Alice must have seen my quick decision, as she leapt at me throwing her arms tightly around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"I won't let you leave, Jasper."

Quick as a flash, she attached one of my wrists to hers with strong strap. I heard Carlisle chuckling in the background.

"Well I guess I won't have to worry that you are pushing yourself too quickly. Nurse Alice seems to be attached to her patient."

"Very funny, Carlisle." I sneered. I took a deep breath to calm myself, then in a gentle voice I tried to soothe my wife.

"Alice, honey, I have no intention of leaving you or this family. I am just anxious to get back to our home, like Carlisle mentioned. I want to spend some quality, uninterrupted time with you, my love."

She bent down and kissed my cheek lovingly, but did not remove the restraint. This act did not go unnoticed by me, but I chose not to discuss it at this moment. She seemed appeased and after having multiple restraints attached to my body; this really was not a big deal.

Alice helped me get dressed, and then together we left that horrible basement. As we ascended the stairway, I was suddenly overcome with emotions of longing and grief. I stopped, hesitating on the last few stairs.

"What is it, Jasper?"

Alice pulled me closer to her side, feeling my hesitation. My head began to spin and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I slowly sat down against the wall, bracing myself so I wouldn't fall back down the stairs and drag Alice with me.

I could hear Alice's frightened voice calling out to Carlisle. He was at my side within a few seconds, asking me if I was alright. I wasn't really in pain, yet I couldn't seem to focus long enough to form a coherent thought.

"Please…I need…don't make me go back down there!"

Carlisle removed the restraint holding my wrist to Alice's and then picked me up. He carried me outside and placed me in the front seat of Alice's car.

"Take him home, Alice. The emotions are too much for him right now. I will gather everyone else, and we will be close behind you."

I felt him fasten the seatbelt around my upper body and then shut the door. Alice was in the driver's seat, starting the engine. My body began to tremble.

"It's going to be okay, Jazz. I'm taking you home. I love you."

She kissed my lips ever so gently, then put the car into drive and sped us away towards home.

**BPOV**

Edward has resumed his playing, as I laid my head against his shoulder and relaxed. I closed my eyes once again, hoping to return to the wonderful memory I had just experienced.

I was once again taken back to another time and place. Unfortunately, it was not to that sweet memory from before.

"_...It's okay, sweetheart. Just tell him to sit in the chair across from you."_

_I did as the voice asked. I would do anything for the voice. We sat there in silence, me and the human boy. Edward and I, however, were enjoying every minute together._

_I could see him now, behind my closed eyes. He was sitting at his piano, playing my favorites. I wondered how he had made the connection, but wasn't willing to risk breaking it by asking._

_Soon another presence entered the room. It was Tally again, I could tell by her scent. I didn't bother opening my eyes, I knew what she was about to do._

"_Come on, Isabella, share this snack with me."_

_I wrinkled my nose at the revolting smell and replied, "I will never drink from a human."_

_I returned my focus to my amazing husband's playing, and smiled as he told me how proud he was of my control…"_

"Bella?"

I could hear Edward's voice at my ear. He sounded so far away. I forced the memory to close, and fought my way back to consciousness.

"Love, Carlisle wants us to head back home. Jasper and Alice have already left. Are you ready to go?"

I opened my eyes and found his face only inches from mine. I inhaled his sweet scent, assuring myself that he was indeed right here next to me, holding me. That memory left such a longing in my heart. I was so consumed by sadness and grief. I didn't understand the memory I had just experienced, but I was beginning to understand why Edward was so afraid all of the time.

If we had been separated, and it was beginning to look like that was the case, then that would explain his over protectiveness and constant fear of losing me. But, where was I during that memory? And why was Tally trying to get me to drink from a human? I wasn't sure that Edward would fill in the details of such a horrible time.

"Edward, I am ready to go home. Would it be alright with you if Jake and Tally rode with us? It might help to pass the time of the long drive."

His head cocked to the side and questions filled his eyes, but he didn't ask. He simply nodded and then stood up slowly to go invite them.

I figured that the long drive back to Forks would be a perfect time to corner all three of them. They were going to answer my questions this time, and help me to fill in some of these awful blanks.

**A/N: A shorter chapter than normal, I know. But so many important things happened; you may want to reread to make sure you caught it all! Don't worry; I have not forgotten about Tanya or the Volturi. The family just needed a little time to regroup before facing more problems. Please review! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**BPOV**

I was sitting up front in the passenger's side, holding Edward's hand across the console. Jake and Tally were sitting in the back. I waited until Edward merged onto the freeway towards Washington state before demanding for answers. I squeezed his hand, took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Okay, you three, it's time you answered my questions!"

Edward immediately bristled. "Bella…I don't think this is a good idea."

Jake could feel Edward's tension and tried to diffuse the situation. "Come on Bells, it's a road trip. Just relax."

I pulled my hand from Edward's, crossed my arms and let out a loud grunt in frustration. Edward looked at me with hurt in his eyes and rejection, but I was too upset to care. Suddenly, a low warning growl erupted from Edward's throat. I looked up just in time to hear Tally hissing back at Edward. Then she turned to face me.

"What do you want to know, Bella?"

I smiled and turned around in my seat to look at directly at her. I could see Edward's face in the corner of my eye, he did not look happy. Jake, however, was just shaking his head.

"I can't really tell what it is exactly I am seeing, Tally. All I get are glimpses. I can see myself sitting in a dark room with stone walls. You are there, but you look so different and you are trying to get me to drink from a human. I can hear Edward's voice, but it sounds very far away. I try to look for him, but I can't find him. I can't seem to get out of that room, and I don't even know where I am! It is so frustrating!"

I turned my head to give Edward a glare. He was supposed to be there for me, but he was intentionally keeping me in the dark where my missing memories were concerned. I felt like it was to protect me, but I also felt like I didn't want to be the last to know all of the time.

He turned his head just in time to catch the glare I was sending his way.

"Bella, I don't want you to push yourself. Maybe right now isn't the best time for this."

"Edward, I have a feeling with you there will never be a right time. I know that the past is obviously not a pleasant one or we wouldn't be where we are right now. But I need to know the past so I can start rebuilding my memories."

I turned back around to Tally and began to ask her more of my questions.

"So, Tally, when I came along you were one of the guards for the Volturi? And you drank human blood? And why do I get the feeling that we met before the castle?"

This time it was Jake that interrupted my bombardment of questions.

"Bells, slow down. You are making Tally uncomfortable. She is your friend and my mate, remember? Take it easy."

I took a deep breath and turned back to look at my husband. His eyes met mine, and I know he could see my pain and how desperate I was to find some answers, because his resolve seemed to melt in that instant. I heard him let out a big sigh and then he began to pull the car off at the nearest exit.

He reached over and took my hand into his once again. He closed his eyes. I knew he was making a decision, and it would be better for me to just be patient. I waited.

"Bella, love, I would prefer if you didn't do this. However, if you are set on uncovering certain unpleasant memories, then I have a few requests."

He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. I nodded silently.

"Tally will open her mind to you and allow you access to the memories she has of your time in Volterra, however I will be your guide through those memories. At any point if I feel it is too much for you, I will break the connection and you will not pursue it. Agreed?"

I nodded in silence again, afraid to say something that will cause Edward to change his mind. Edward turned to look at Jake.

"Jacob, I will need you to drive for awhile."

"Sweet!" Jake was already out of his seat and waiting impatiently at the driver's side door before he finished talking.

Tally and I traded seats so that Edward and I now sat in the back. He pulled me onto his lap, and began rubbing my back. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Bella, with all of my heart. It hurts me to see you in pain. That is the only reason I wish you didn't have the desire to learn of these past times. But if it will help you find the peace you are looking for, I will agree."

I took a deep breath, and wrapped my hands in his. "Please, Edward, help me remember."

I closed my eyes and immediately felt my angel's presence join my thoughts. I never felt closer to Edward than when our minds were one. I felt so content and at peace just with his thoughts in my head, I almost forgot to search out for Tally's mind. I took some time just relaxing into Edward's chest, feeling his breath entering and exiting his body. I probably would have stayed right there for a few hours, but Edward's thoughts brought me back to my mission.

"Are you ready, love? I'm not sure I trust Jacob to drive my car for very long."

I chuckled. I had to admit I was surprised he had put the keys in Jake's hands. He must have really wanted to continue the drive towards home.

"Yes, Edward, I am ready."

I could feel his mind strengthening my own as I opened another channel searching for Tally's thoughts. At first they were an assortment of different times her and I had been together in Volterra. Only glimpses again, and I wasn't sure which path to follow. Slowly Edward's mind began to take control, as he organized the thoughts until they started to make sense.

Together our minds began to travel one of the pathways. It wasn't long, before I found myself back in the stone walled castle. I could see Tally standing in front of me. She was different than she is now. Her eyes were a dark crimson color and her face was full of determination.

"…_I was following Tally down a long hallway. We reached a room with two large wood doors. Tally opened them, and entered…I entered…"_

I gasped for air, and Edward's hold tightened. Suddenly, I wasn't experiencing this memory from Tally's thoughts anymore. A forgotten memory of my own was now playing before my mind.

"…_The room began to fill with the scent of humans. I could smell their fear. Venom began to drip from my razor sharp teeth into my mouth. I swallowed, and my throat burned._

"_Please, help me! I don't want to do this!"_

_I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't lose the connection with my husband, but my body was trembling with the anticipation of what was coming._

_I was so thirsty. The monster inside me began to growl. I could hear the voice of my love trying to keep me calm._

"_It's okay, Bella. I'm here. Hold your breath and try to cover your ears. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes! Stay with me, love. I miss you so much…_

…_I tried to ignore the screams and fight the monster building inside of me. When I thought I couldn't fight against it any longer, I would hear his voice again. He began humming my lullaby and I was able to relax a little. I whispered, "I love you."_

_My stomach suddenly did a flip-flop as I smelled a strong scent of rust and salt. It burned my nose. I felt myself gagging and I thought I was going to be sick right there on the floor._

_I heard someone approaching me and the small whimpering of a human in horrific pain and close to death. "I save this young one for you, Isabella. She is so delicious. Come, get your fill. I know you are thirsty." It was Aro. Why was he doing this to me?"_

My entire body shuddered, and I began to sob. Edward broke the connection linking our minds, and began to hum my lullaby softly into my ear.

I heard Jake's voice fill the car. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." Edward replied.

The sobbing ceased but I chose not to open my eyes. I had asked, no begged, for them to show me the answers to my questions and then I couldn't handle it. I was embarrassed. Edward nuzzled the side of his face against my head. I wasn't brave enough to open my eyes and look at his face just yet, so I opened my mind to him instead.

"Edward, I…"

"Bella, my love, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let them take you away from me…"

I didn't want to let him go on and get all depressed for things that happened in the past that we can do nothing about, so I interrupted with the first question that crossed my mind.

"How is it that Tally is here with us now? She obviously was one of the Volturi guards that kept me away from you…"

"Bella, I think you've remembered enough for today."

I opened my eyes to plead with his. "Please…"

His eyes filled with sadness as he knew he could not resist giving me what I want when I asked in this way. He nodded slightly, and then closed his eyes re-establishing the connection between our minds.

I closed my eyes and snuggled in closer trying to meld my body with his. I could see us both standing in a dark street and could feel the strong emotion between us. We had just reunited after being separated for so long, but there was danger around us and something or someone between us. Then the memory began to unfold.

"…_His eyes gleamed with delight, knowing he would be able to eliminate this threat against us once and for all. I heard his strong voice in my mind, "Let's finish this!"_

_With one leap, he was behind her. Before she could turn around, he had her arms pinned behind her and his teeth on the side of her neck. I saw him grimace in pain, as Jane tried to fight back using her power._

_I heard him say through clenched teeth, "Not this time, Jane. You will never hurt another Cullen."_

_I watched as my husband's razor sharp teeth sliced through her stone cold flesh. I could hear her high-pitched scream as she knew her existence was over…_

…_I saw Tally in the middle of our family. She looked very frightened after witnessing Jane's demise. Carlisle was explaining our way of life to her…_

…_The next thing I knew, we were kissing so intimately and passionately that I would have been as red as a clown's nose had I still been human…_

…_We pulled apart, but Edward never really let go. He kept his arm around my waist and his hand planted firmly on my torso, as if he was afraid I was going to disappear and be taken from him again…"_

Finally, it made sense. His constant fear, his over-protectiveness, his sadness…I opened my eyes and put my hand on the side of his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down into mine. I was learning how to keep the channel open without my eyes closed, and was concentrating hard to do that now. I did not want to lose the intimate connection with him. I spoke to him through this connection, not wanting to share our intimacy with anyone else.

"_I love you so much, Edward. Please do not doubt that. I don't want you to feel sad or afraid because of what has happened to me. I promise I will do everything in my power to stay by your side for the rest of my existence."_

He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me so deeply I was out of the breath I didn't really have to breathe. Both of us were panting, when Jake cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to pull over?"

I hid my face into Edward's chest as he chuckled slightly at my embarrassment. He began to stroke my hair, not wanting our intimate moment to end quite yet. I stretched out on the seat, with just my head in his lap. He took his jacket and draped it over me in a loving gesture as he knew I would not get chilled. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent deeply from the jacket. A big grin spread across my face. I didn't fall asleep, but I was content and resting peacefully.

I must have been lost in my own thoughts, because I hadn't heard the phone ring. I did feel it though, when Edward's body stiffened. I sat up quickly and froze next to his side automatically reacting to him.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to startle you. Jacob, I need you to pull over at the next exit."

I looked up at his face. It was blank of emotion, but his jaw was clenched tightly which told me he was upset.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Alice. It seems we have some uninvited guests at the house."

**A/N: OME! Who could it be? Review and I will send you a sneak peek…**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**EPOV**

As Jacob pulled the car off the next exit, his thoughts were bombarding my mind.

_Who is at the house, Edward? Is it safe to bring the girls there? Should I alert the pack?_

I tried to find a way to answer each question without revealing anything to Bella. She had been through so much, I couldn't cause her anymore trauma.

Truth was, I was afraid it would eventually be too much for her and either her mind would permanently shut her memories of us out or that shield of hers would raise and physically lock me out. Either way resulted in the same consequence of her being taken away from me.

I wouldn't be able to live without her. She was my whole life, my reason for existing. I looked down at her beautiful face and tried to remember the promise she had just made to me.

"_I promise I will do everything in my power to stay by your side for the rest of my existence." _

I was planning on that being a very long time. Not just until we arrived back in Forks, Washington. A low growl escaped my lips as I thought of the intrusion into our lives these visitors were once again making.

"What is it, Edward? Who is waiting for us at the house?"

I raised my hand and lightly stroked her cheek. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, love. I'll take care of it."

I could see the protest in her eyes, but I wasn't giving in this time. Just then, a car pulled up behind us. Even with its bright headlights shining right at us, I could tell by the sound of the engine it was Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Edward?"

I slowly released my hold around Bella's waist, and passed her to Jake.

"Keep her here, Jacob. I'll be right back."

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it! Edward passed me off to Jake just like he used to when I was a weak human needing protection!

I snarled at him. I really couldn't help it. I was so irritated! His hurt look didn't even phase my attitude about the situation. I just returned his look with an annoyed one of my own complete with one eyebrow raised, challenging him to say something.

Jake's warm arms were wrapped around me and I could feel him laughing behind me. He pulled me backwards a few steps towards the car.

"Come on Bells; let the grownups have their talk."

"Not you too, Jake. I am so sick and tired of being treated like the little lost girl that needs everyone's protection."

"So do something about it, Isabella," challenged Tally.

I thought about Tally's words. Maybe I did need to do something, but what?

Suddenly Edward was back at my side, picking me up and placing me in the front seat. He motioned to Jake and Tally that we were moving again. Once back on the freeway, Edward informed Jake that he would be taking Tally and I to the reservation to "hang out" and visit with old friends.

Jake seemed excited to introduce Tally to the rest of his family, but I was irritated at being shipped off and babysat.

"And what will you be doing?" I sneered at Edward.

He reached out and took my hand into his, lifting it to his lips and gently peppering it with kisses.

"I will be dealing with our guests, love. There is no reason for you to be there. It might become unpleasant. I want you to have a chance to relax and reunite with some of your old friends."

I haven't been back since my change, and I wasn't sure the pack would be all that happy to have Tally and I both on the reservation at the same time. Besides, Edward was lying to me, and I didn't like it.

"You are worried that there might be a fight and you don't want me anywhere nearby."

My voice became more and more enthralled with anger as I spoke, until I had to grit my teeth to keep from hissing.

"Edward, in case you haven't noticed, I am a vampire just like you. I have been expertly trained by the Volturi guard sitting behind me and could just possibly on a good day take down even my dear, sweet, over-protective husband."

Jake's deep throaty laugh filled the vehicle. Now it was Edward's turn to get angry. He spoke to me through his gritted teeth.

"Mrs. Cullen, I will not intentionally put you into harm's way. I am your husband. It is my job to protect you from all that is dangerous, no matter how skilled you are. You will accompany Jacob to La Push, and remain there until I come for you."

His dark eyes and firm voice told me there would be no more said about the matter. The decision was made.

"Fine" I responded.

I turned to stare out the window at the trees racing past us. We would soon be entering the reservation, and I would be forced to abandon my true love's side for who knows how long.

It felt all too familiar, this separation. I would not be able to just sit around idly chatting with members of Jake's family while my family was facing whatever or whoever was at our house.

I resolved to find a way to distract myself while being held against my will. Before I had made a final decision, the vehicle was slowing. I turned to look out the front window and found that we had reached Jake's house.

Edward leaned over to kiss me. At first I just let him, not returning the kiss. He began to pull away and suddenly it was too much. I whimpered.

"Please, Edward, don't leave me. I…"

His lips crashed onto mine again, this time with a passion I could not ignore. I heatedly returned his kiss, grasping at his hair with my hands. I could have remained that way for all eternity, kissing more and more deeply every second. Too soon, however, his hands grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands off of him. He slowly pulled away, and put my hands into my lap.

"I love you, Bella. I will be back for you. We will have our forever."

He put the car back into gear and waited patiently for me to exit the vehicle. I opened the door and slowly stepped outside into the cold air, my nose scrunching automatically at the strong scent of the pack.

Before I could even close the door the entire way, he began to pull away. I felt like my forever silent heart was being torn right from my chest.

A warm arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I leaned into the familiar embrace. It reminded me of a time, not so long ago, when I relied on Jake's warmth to hold myself together.

Suddenly, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. It was what I had done the last time Edward left me. I needed to make him or at least the illusion of him, appear to me. I quickly searched through my memories for the clearest hallucination I was able to conjure up last time. A smile began to spread across my face. I turned and looked up into Jake's eyes.

"I want to go cliff diving."

Jake's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. I want to go cliff diving."

"Bells, I don't think that would be such a great idea, right now. Remember what happened last time?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Honestly, Jake. Doesn't anyone realize I am not as breakable as before? Come on, I bet Tally would love it!"

Tally's head turned in my direction, one eyebrow raised as her expression turned to suspicion.

"What are you up to, Isabella?"

I shrugged, pretending like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Okay Bells, but first we need to go in and say hi to everyone. I would like to introduce Tally to Billy and I know Emily has wanted to see you."

His arm squeezed my shoulders and then turned my body towards the front porch. I looked longingly past his shoulder to the edge of the trees where the cliff was located.

"_Soon"_ I told myself, _"I will see you very soon, Edward."_

**EPOV**

Now that I was away from the presence of the pack, I knew that Alice would be able to see that I was on my way.

I was trying to prepare myself for all of the possible reasons that Caius and Marcus would be at our home. No doubt, it was a result of Aro's death. The question was, did they suspect that we had something to do with it? If that were the case, I would have thought that they would have brought the entire Volturi army with them. As it were, Alice had mentioned that there was only a small guard accompanying them.

I slowed as I pulled into our long driveway, allowing my mind to search for the thoughts of our guests. Instead, it was my father's voice that first entered my thoughts.

"Stay calm, Edward, they are only here to talk. Please do not start anything."

The expression on my face became blank as stone. I would first listen to their thoughts, then their words. After all, these were the very ones that kept my Bella from me for all of those months. No one could blame me for not being too quick to trust them again.

I entered the house through the front door. Every head in the room turned towards me. The room was dead silent; all I could hear were the thoughts in my head.

"_It is good to see you again, Edward. Where is that lovely wife of yours? We were so hoping to speak with her during our visit."_

A low growl rumbled from my chest, responding to Caius' threat. Carlisle's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Edward"

I tore my glaring eyes away from Caius' throat, and looked in the direction of my father. He was now standing and moving towards me. His strong hand gripped my shoulder, reminding me that he expected his directions to be followed.

I relaxed my stance and closed my eyes. In a voice meant to be unbiased, but sounding more like a sneer, I addressed the two guests sitting in our front room.

"And to what honor are we being blessed with your presence in our home, Caius?"

"Be careful, Edward. You are addressing the new leader of the royal family."

"Oh?" I pretended to be surprised. "And what does your brother, Aro, say to the change in leadership?"

Caius and Marcus both stood up and moved towards me. The rest of our family followed closely behind. Stopping just a few feet in front of me, Marcus spoke for the first time.

"Our brother, Aro, is no longer with us. He had been on a rogue mission up somewhere in Alaska. He took others with him. It appears that none of them survived."

I quickly searched their thoughts, but found nothing linking us to the murders. They were suspecting a band of aggressive nomads that they had been tracking a few months back. However, with their strongest members now deceased, they were not pursuing them.

Carlisle's compassion was conveyed through his words, "As I said before, we are sorry for your loss. We appreciate your effort in coming here in person to let us know. Can we escort you to the airport? I am sure you are anxious to return back home…"

Caius narrowed his eyes at Carlisle, sensing that we were anxious to have them leave our home. He nodded towards Marcus and then they both began to make their way towards the front door. As he was crossing the threshold, he turned back towards us, his red sinister eyes shooting daggers at us all.

"Actually, we might be around for awhile. You see, we need to recruit some new members now that ours have been so depleted. Aro had a special interest in your wife, Edward, and we would like to extend an invitation to her as well as welcome Tally back. Will they be arriving soon?"

Emmett and Jasper grabbed my arms just in time, as I leapt at Cauis' throat.

"You will not take her away from me! I forbid you to even speak to her!"

Marcus' lips turned up into a now interested smile. Undoubtedly, he was enjoying the deep emotions of my relationship with Bella.

"She is a big girl, Edward. The choice is hers to make, and hers alone. Of course, if she decides to turn down our offer, we will honor her decision. As we would expect you to, if she decides to return with us."

A loud snarl escaped my lips as they curled back from my razor sharp teeth. Emmett and Jasper's grips tightened, holding me back. They continued to restrain me until the two dark cloaked figures and their five guards were long gone.

"Edward…" Alice's voice trailed off as I shook my head and took off running for the reservation.

**A/N: You know the drill, peeps. If you want a sneak peek, you must review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

I smiled, as we made our way on the little path that led to the ledge of the cliff. I could feel the tension and excitement rolling off of Tally. I had told her that the drop from the highest point was the best, as it felt like you were actually flying.

The horrible hole had opened itself up once again while we were sitting in Jacob's living room visiting with old friends. It was too familiar. I tried convincing myself that this time was different, but somehow it felt too much the same. I had found my arms tightly wrapped around my torso when Jake noticed and excused us from the party.

Now, we were making our way up to the cliff's edge. My body was beginning to sense that relief was coming soon, as I felt like I could actually take a deep breath again.

I was tempted to open a channel up with Edward's mind, but I was afraid that if he was fighting I might distract him at the wrong moment and…Ahh…a searing pain ripped across my chest ripping the hole open even wider.

_Stop thinking that way! Edward will return! He has to!_

I started running the rest of the way up the hill. I couldn't wait any longer! I needed to hear Edward's voice, even if it was just an illusion.

"Bella, wait…"

I ignored Jake's request as I kept running right off the edge. I screamed as I fell through the air. I rolled in a somersault and then straightened my body out just in time as I hit the water, hands and head first.

My hands sliced an opening into the surface of the water just wide enough for the rest of my body to follow through. I plunged deeper into the dark water than last time. As I realized how deep I was going, I flipped my body around and began to swim parallel to the ocean floor. It was then, that the memory took over.

"…_I saw him, and I had no will to fight. It was so clear, so much more defined than any memory. My subconscious had stored Edward away in flawless detail, saving him for this final moment. I could see his perfect face as if he were really there; the exact shade of his icy skin, the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the gold glinting in his furious eyes. He was angry, naturally, that I was giving up. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared with rage._

"_No! Bella, no!"_

_My ears were flooded with the freezing water, but his voice was clearer than ever. I ignored his words and concentrated on the sound of his voice. Why would I fight when I was so happy where I was? Even as my lungs burned for more air and my legs cramped in the icy cold, I was content. I'd forgotten what real happiness felt like._

_Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable…"_

**EPOV**

I was running faster than I could have traveled with my car, running back towards the one that made my life worth living. I couldn't lose her, again. I wouldn't let them take her away from me. If she decided to join them, I would accompany her. After all, they were looking for recruits. I was sure they wouldn't turn down my offer of allegiance. Hell would be bearable as long as she was with me.

It was then that I heard my true love's scream. Instantly, I froze, too afraid to even breathe.

_Where was she? What is happening to her? _

I searched for thoughts of anyone around her. I found Tally's first. She was anxious about something, but I couldn't get a clear picture. She was staring down into some pit of darkness, yelling Bella's name.

_Oh, no! Had she fallen? Was she hurt?_

I started running again, searching for Jacob's thoughts now. Surely he would be somewhere close by. It wasn't his thoughts that I heard, but his voice instead.

"Bells, you are crazy. Come up for air soon. I don't want to have to explain to Edward that I let you drown…"

_That's it!_ I knew where they were. I ran straight for the beach and into the water. I could see her still form floating along with the current about twenty feet below the surface.

_Why wasn't she fighting the current? She wasn't even kicking!_

I screamed her name in my mind, _"Bella! Damn it, Bella, answer me."_

I swam as fast as my arms and legs could go, reaching out to her. Seconds before my fingers grazed her arm, her mind opened up to me.

"_Edward, where are you? I miss you so much. My insides ache for your presence…"_

"_I am here, love. Open your eyes."_

As my fingers wrapped around her arm, she turned and looked into my eyes. She gasped in surprise, taking in a mouthful of water. She began to choke, and I grabbed her around the waist and sent us both shooting to the surface.

Her head broke through the top of the water and she took in a fresh breath of air. Her lips came down, crashing onto mine. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and her legs wrapped themselves around my waist. She was squeezing so hard, I involuntarily winced at the pain. She relaxed her grip slightly, and began to giggle.

"Sorry, I guess you are not the only who forgets about my new strength."

I hugged her back, just not as hard.

"Don't worry, love. I would rather deal with a few broken ribs, than to not feel your embrace at all."

Our lips became one again, as we slowly healed the hole that had ripped open inside both of us. Slowly, we made our way back toward the shore. Just once, she started to pull away but I held on firmly.

"Don't ever let go, love."

**BPOV**

I was still disoriented. One minute I am reliving my hallucination of Edward, even speaking to it, and then all of a sudden he answers me and is there right behind me. No longer an illusion, but the real thing, holding and kissing me.

I wrapped myself around as much of his body as I possibly could, making a vow to myself to never let go again.

I saw him wince, and realized I was holding on maybe a little too tightly. I loosened my grip some, but still made sure there wasn't so much as a gap in between us. He carried me to edge of the shore.

I started to release him, not really needing him to carry me, but his hold tightened around me. We began kissing again. I could feel myself being carried away into another time.

"…_He didn't stop kissing me. I was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then his lips did not leave my skin they just moved to my throat. The thrill of victory was a strange high; it made me feel powerful. Brave. My hands weren't unsteady now; I got through with the buttons on his shirt this time easily, and my fingers traced the perfect planes of his icy chest. He was too beautiful. What was the word he'd used just now? Unbearable-that was it. His beauty was too much to bear…_

_I pulled his mouth back to mine, and he seemed just as eager as I was. One of his hands still cupped my face; his other arm was tight around my waist, straining me closer to him. It made it slightly more difficult as I tried to reach the front of my shirt, but not impossible._

_Cold iron fetters locked around my wrists, and pulled my hands above my head, which was suddenly on a pillow. _

_His lips were at my ear again. "Bella," he murmured his voice warm and velvet. "Would you please stop trying to take your clothes off?"_

"Bella? Are you okay?"

His warm voice sounded just as it had in my memory. I only smiled, then moved my arms from around his neck and began to reenact the memory I had just experienced.

I started at the top of his shirt and carefully unfastened all of the buttons. My fingers were shaking a little, as the tips grazed the muscles and skin of his perfectly sculpted chest.

A little moan escaped from his throat. "Oh, Bella, I love you so much. You are my life."

I pulled gently on his neck, bringing his mouth to mine. As our kisses deepened, I could feel the heat beginning to build in the pit of my stomach. I rubbed my legs together, releasing small drops of my wetness.

My hands slowly made their way to his waistband and began to reach inside. It didn't take long to find the object of his manhood. He groaned, then reached down slowly and pulled my hands back out and above my head.

"Not yet, love."

He leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead before lifting himself up and over to my side.

"Edward, don't…"

His words were echoing those of that memory.

"_I'm not saying no," he reassured me. "I'm just saying not tonight."_

"Why not?" I whined. The burning inside me needed a release and I was frustrated that he was refusing me.

"Bella, do you remember our wedding? Do you remember being my wife?"

His eyes were full of sadness and grief. I wanted so badly to tell him I did. Unfortunately, those were parts of my memories that I was still missing. If I could have cried, my eyes would have been filled with tears by now. I couldn't give him what he needed, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Edward." My body began to shake with dry sobs. He put his arms around me, and held me close. He kissed me lightly on the top of my head, while I cried.

"I want to make love with my wife. Please, Bella, come back to me. I feel like I can't breathe without you near me. My world revolves around only you. When you were taken from me, I barely survived. If you aren't here, I just can't breathe."

He began to hum and sing softly to me, some of the lyrics of "No Air".

"…_Tell me how I am supposed to breathe with no air._

_It's so hard for me to breathe._

_I can't live when you aren't there._

_Out here in the water so deep,_

_Tell me how you are going to breathe without me…_

_When you aren't here there is no air_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air…"_

We lay there on the beach, allowing the wind that was rushing by to dry our wet clothes and bodies. Jake and Tally must have found their own corner of the beach to relax on, because we were alone enjoying each other's presence.

I felt Edward's body stiffen before I heard it. A low gruff sounding voice broke through the blissful silence.

**A/N: Any guesses who it is? Review and I will tell you if you are right!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**EPOV**

I was singing softly to my angel, as she tried to quiet her dry sobs. I was holding her close and rubbing her arm and back.

Suddenly, I could sense someone approaching. My entire body froze. Bella became stiff in an automatic reaction to me.

A low gruff voice filled the air around us.

"Relax, Edward. Hey, if you two are done playing pat-a-cake, the family is going up to play some baseball. Alice says a real good storm is rolling in." Emmett was smiling at both of us.

I leaned down to whisper in my angel's ear. "Do you want to go?"

She looked up into my eyes and smiled. "Only if you let me play this time."

She started to pull away as she got up. I could feel that awful emptiness begin to reappear, but I tried to hide it from showing on my face. No such luck, she noticed.

"Or I guess I could just help Esme referee and keep score…"

I pulled her close to me again, feeling the instant relief the minute she was back in my arms. I kissed her gently on her forehead.

"No love, if you wish to play I only have one request. You play on my team."

Jake and Tally walked up just then and asked if they could join us. Before it was all said and done, we had two teams formed. It would be the pack versus the Cullen's. Tally, of course, was playing on Jacob's team.

**BPOV **

It didn't take us long to reach the field. Positions were quickly taken, and the game began. Carlisle was up to bat and Alice was pitching. Edward and I were the outfielders. I was standing ready, hoping I would get a chance to touch the ball at least once during the game, when my mind suddenly filled with a very different game.

"…_The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. Now and again, despite the fear that numbed my brain, I was aware of Rosalie's eyes on me. They were expressionless, but something about the way she held her mouth made me think she was angry._

_Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest._

"_I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."_

_I heard his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming._

_Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears…"_

The memory was interrupted, as I heard Edward's frightened voice screaming my name.

"Bella! Duck, Bella."

Time seemed to slow down to almost a crawl, as my brain processed what was happening. Carlisle had hit a line drive and the ball was coming directly at me. Edward was leaping in my direction, but would not be faster than the ball.

I put my hands up to protect my face, but instead of the ball hitting me it shot back in the other direction. I just stood there dazed at what had just happened. Then I remembered that Edward was also leaping in my direction.

"No, Edward" I gasped.

Too late, he hit my shield and flew backwards. He landed about thirty feet away from me on his back. I ran over to him, concentrating on lowering the field the whole way. I bent down and put my hand on his chest.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Before he could answer, another voice spoke. Everyone's head, vampire and werewolf alike, turned towards the new sound.

"That was quite exceptional, Isabella."

When I saw the cloaked figures emerge from the tree line, I immediately lowered my body into a crouch protecting my true love that was still on the ground behind me. A deep warning growl vibrated from my chest.

I heard a similar growl coming from Tally who was also standing in a crouched stance in front of Jake. I didn't know if my family understood the danger that these cloaked strangers presented, but Tally and I knew all too well what this visit could mean.

All of the training and preparation I had been given as one of the Volturi guards was definitely resurfacing. The two leaders pulled their hoods down from their faces, and slowly approached with hands raised. The other five guards remained at the tree line, alert and ready for any situation.

"I can see now why my brother was so interested in your talents. Please, we only wish to discuss with you a great opportunity."

A snarl was my only response. I did not want anything to do with either of them or their opportunity.

A flash of disappointment crossed their faces then their expressions changed back to the all business one as before. They turned to Tally, and began to discuss the opportunity with her. She responded with much the same answer as mine, except she used words and only a few growls.

They both looked at each other for a moment, and then the five guards began to approach. Suddenly, the wind changed and another scent filled the air around us. I turned around only to find Tanya kneeling down beside Edward and Irina standing close behind.

"Don't worry, Isabella, Edward will be looked after while you are gone."

A flash of Tanya and Edward in a meadow crossed my mind. I closed my eyes and shook my head, not wanting to relive any memory involving Tanya and Edward. I opened my eyes again, only to see Edward looking up at me with torment in his eyes.

I had seen that look before. My eyes close involuntarily, as the memory encompasses my thoughts.

"…_I see her legs straddling his waist, opening up to him. She is lowering herself slowly down on top of his manhood._

_As her opening surrounds him, his back arches against the ground. He tries to pull himself out and away from her, but he can't move enough to pull completely out._

_Each time he tries to pull away from her, Tanya forces herself down onto him deeper._

_I notice his breathing is irregular and his fingers are clutching into the earth. His head is turned to the side looking away from her, and his face is contorted with obvious torment..."_

Being in this situation was causing that horrific memory to resurface. I did not want to remember it. I had to get away from here!

I turned and looked once again at the five guards getting closer and closer. Suddenly another memory flashed across my mind.

"…_You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward. _

_Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth…_

…_Edward, let's just talk this through."_

"_You don't understand," he roared in frustration. I'd never heard his voice so loud; it was deafening in the confines of the Jeep. The speedometer neared one hundred and fifteen. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"…"_

This memory filled my entire begin with absolute fear. I put my hands on my head. It was starting to pound with all of the different memories hitting me at once. It was too much, I couldn't handle it. I had no choice.

"Edward…I can't...I'm sorry…"

I turned and began to run in the opposite direction away from the guards, away from Edward, away from my life. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. The trees were passing me in just a blur. Occasionally a rabbit or a deer would scamper out of my path, otherwise I was alone.

I kept running, feeling only the wind as it rushed past my body. It felt so good to stretch my muscles, to be free. Then I realized that while I was free, I was also very much alone.

The guards weren't chasing me. Jake and Tally weren't chasing me. My family wasn't chasing me. Not even Edward…sobs began to build in my chest as I thought of my perfect angel.

I slowed my pace just enough so that I could focus my mind on something other than making sure I didn't hit any trees as I was running. I concentrated my thoughts on my angel's face. I wanted to see him one last time before I disappeared forever.

The ache in my chest was almost more than I could bear. I ceased breathing, as each gasp felt like a sharp knife stabbing my dead heart.

_How could I do this? How would I survive without him? Without my family? Without my friends? _

"Bella…Please, love, wait for me. That shock you gave me has weakened me. I'm not as fast as you are. Bella…please…show me where you are."

I stopped and listened to his words. He sounded so weak. I hadn't meant to shock him, the shield just raised in self-defense. I felt awful about hurting him, but I also felt tremendous relief that he was chasing me after all.

I looked around and found an old log lying across the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to send a picture of this location to Edward's mind.

"I see it, love. I am coming. Please, just stay there."

I couldn't respond. I was still trying to sort out everything. I waited for him to arrive. I closed my eyes and used the time to think about everything as I sat there. I realized that it didn't matter anymore what happened in the past. I only wanted to look towards the future, a future that included Edward.

I felt at peace once my decision was made. Now, I just had to wait for my angel to catch up to me and we could start our forever. I opened my eyes and looked around me. The darkness had come and I was beginning to realize that too much time had passed. I opened up the channel and called out to Edward.

"Edward, where are you?"

He didn't answer. I waited, and then tried again. Still, no answer. I stood up and began to slowly retrace my steps. I was feeling very anxious inside. I called out to him again, both in my thoughts and aloud.

"Edward"

I heard a soft whimper nearby. I stopped and listened closer. I could hear deep ragged breaths.

I slowly and carefully walked over to where the sounds were coming from. I saw Edward, lying at the base of a tree, panting.

I knelt beside him and he opened his eyes. He smiled, though it did not reach up to his eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey, yourself. What is wrong?"

"I am weak, Bella. That shield of yours carries quite a wallop. I suppose I would have been fine if I hadn't decided to run a number of miles afterwards."

He coughed, and then gasped for air. His entire body was trembling from the over-exertion. He closed his eyes to rest. I put my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around him holding him close. I wasn't sure what to do to help him, so instead I just tried to comfort him.

I closed my eyes as I felt yet another memory begin to play across my mind.

"…_I turned my head toward the door, just as Carlisle came through it. Esme followed right after, and then Emmett with Edward in his arms. _

"_Put him down in here, Emmett." I heard Carlisle's voice and followed Emmett into one of the back bedrooms. I watched helplessly as he lay my husband's body down onto the bed. _

"_Edward, Edward, please answer me!" I touched his face, kissed his forehead, whispered "I love you" into his ear, but no response…_

… _Carlisle took a scalpel out of his bag and approached me with caution. He looked at me for a moment, then took me by the arm and made a small incision just above my wrist. He let go saying, "That should do it."_

_I looked up at him with questioning eyes and asked, "What do I do now?"_

_He gently grabbed me by the shoulders and led me over to Edward. "Just get close enough for him to smell it; his instincts should take over from there."_

_I climbed up onto the bed and knelt over him holding my wrist just above his face. I waited for Edward to respond, but still nothing. _

_I placed my other hand under his neck gently cradling and lifting his head up to reach the blood that had began to ooze from the cut. I whispered softly, "Edward, you need to drink this."_

My eyes suddenly snapped open. That was it! Of course! Edward needed to feed, and then he would be strong again. I kissed his forehead, and then carefully stood up trying not to jostle him.

It only took a few minutes for me to find a small animal. I snapped its neck and then brought it back to where Edward lay resting. I tore a small opening along the animal's neck with my teeth, and then allowed a small amount of the blood to drip into my hand.

Putting my cupped hand up to Edward's mouth, I spoke softly.

"Edward, you need to drink this."

His eyes opened and looked directly into mine. His lips parted slightly, and I poured the small amount of blood from my palm into his mouth. His eyes shifted towards the small animal that I held in my other hand.

"Are you strong enough to drink it by yourself, or would you like me to feed it to you?"

He smiled and closed his eyes as he shifted his body downward so he was laying flat on the ground. I held the animal's neck just above Edward's head and began to slowly squeeze until the blood was flowing freely from the animal's neck into my true love's mouth.

It did not take long before the small animal was drained. I tossed the carcass aside, and then began to run my fingers through Edward's hair. His eyes opened and his head turned towards me.

"Thank you, love. I'll be okay. I just need to rest."

"Your eyes are still black, Edward. You need more."

I started to get up, but his arm snaked around my waist holding me next to him.

"Give me a few minutes, love, and then we will go together. I have spent enough time away from you to last me the rest of my existence."

I reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Our forever begins now, Edward."

**A/N: So sweet! Only two chapters, left! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had just finished hunting, when my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I had forgotten I had it with me. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the screen.

"It's Alice. Should we answer?"

Bella grabbed the phone, and flipped it open. She began to speak, but Alice was faster.

"Bella, Edward, you can come home now. It's safe. Everyone's gone. You are not going to believe what happened after you left! Hurry, we miss you two!"

Bella closed the phone and handed it back to me, shaking her head.

"It is up to you, love. We can stay here if you would rather. I am perfectly fine as long as I am with you."

"We should go back, Edward. I miss Alice and everyone else."

I nodded, happy that she chose to go back. I was missing our family something terrible, but would never admit it to her. She was my first priority. It was my entire mission now, to make sure she was happy every minute of her existence.

**BPOV**

Alice saw us returning, and was running up to meet us as we approached the house. She was bouncing all over the place, and almost took us both down when she jumped into our arms.

"I've got the best news!"

"Okay, Alice, what is it?"

She stepped back so she could look at us both at the same time.

"After you took off Bella, of course Edward pushed Tanya aside and stumbled after you. The commotion got everyone's attention and all eyes focused on the spot where Edward had been lying. Marcus and Tanya made eye contact. It was as if they were a couple of dogs imprinting or something!"

I started to giggle, picturing the scene in my head. Edward moved up behind me and pulled me closer, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist. He bent down and kissed the top of my head to help settle my nerves. Alice continued to tell us the rest of her story.

"Well, apparently the combination of Marcus and Tanya's powers causes everyone around them to fall under a spell like a trance. We were all just frozen while we watched them, even the guards. That's why no one chased after you."

Edward and I looked at each other. We both had been wondering why no one had chased us, but hadn't brought it up.

"Anyways, so after like thirty minutes of everyone just standing still, Marcus finally cleared his throat and broke the trance. He strolled over and took Tanya into his arms and after a very explicit embrace, (cough, cough) he turned to Caius and told him they were leaving for home. Irina and the rest of the guard followed, and we all heard them talking about stopping to get their things and then heading back to Volterra."

I smiled and turned to Edward.

"Does this mean it is really over?"

He pulled me into a tight hug, and whispered into my ear, "Yes, my love, it is finally over."

Just then, the rest of the family came bounding out the door and running towards us. Emmett grabbed me into a tight hug, twirling me around.

"Hey, little sis. Glad you guys are back!"

I giggled, "Thanks, Emmett."

Jasper approached next, "Way to go, Bella. That danger magnet thing you got going on finally has worked in our favor! It brought our two enemies together and seems to have sent them packing back to Italy. And after witnessing that powerful shield of yours, I don't expect we will be hearing from either of them any time soon."

Emmett shouted, "No one wants to mess with the Cullen family now!"

I winced as his loud voice was right next to my ear.

Esme pulled me out of Emmett's arms and hugged me next. Then everyone took turns embracing both Edward and me. We finally turned and began to walk hand in hand towards the house.

Once inside, Alice grabbed my arm and started dragging me upstairs. I looked back over my shoulder at Edward, but Carlisle had his arm around him and was deep in conversation. Edward's face looked slightly bothered, but not angry so I decided to just go with Alice. I knew Edward would find me sooner or later.

"Are you excited, Bella?"

"For what, Alice?"

"Tonight, silly. I know that you and Edward haven't been intimate since you came back from Volterra…"

I lowered my eyes to the floor. I would have been bright red if I could still blush.

"Alice, I think something must be wrong with your visions. Edward wants to wait until I remember the wedding."

I sat down on the bed and turned to stare longingly out of the window. My shoulders slumped forward as the feeling of hopelessness began to flow through me.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to find that lost memory."

Alice came up from behind me and put her arm over my shoulder. "That's what I am here for."

An evil grin spread across her face, as she disappeared into her closet. She reappeared suddenly with a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Alice, what is going on?"

"Bella, I know that you can only recover those lost memories by reenacting the situation. I have planned an afternoon ceremony where you and Edward can repeat your vows."

I jumped off of the bed and grabbed Alice around the waist in a tight hug.

"Alice, you are the best sister ever! I am so…oh, wait. I don't remember my vows."

Rose entered through the bedroom door carrying a book in her hands.

"I do. I wrote them down for you, in case you ever wanted to repeat the ceremony later."

I ran over and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Rose. I don't know what I would do without both of you."

Just then, Emmett and Jasper came strolling through the doorway, with grins spread across their faces.

"Bella, we are going to help you with the events after the ceremony."

My eyes widened.

"Um, guys, Edward and I have already been intimate with each other. I think I have that one under control."

They both laughed. Then Jasper walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, things are going to be a lot different now that you are also a vampire. There are some things you need to know."

I looked up at all of them sheepishly, and then asked, "Where is Edward?"

Alice walked over and led me back over to the bed to sit down.

"Carlisle wanted to examine him just in case. He took him down to his office at the hospital. I told him we had a lot of catching up to do, and that he could have you back when he returned with a clean bill of health. It was the only way he would leave with Carlisle."

"Is he okay, Alice?" my breathing catching a bit in my throat.

Her eyes glazed over for a few minutes, and then she smiled at me and nodded.

I let out a big sigh of relief and grinned. "Okay, boys, tell me what to do to pleasure my vampire husband."

Rose spoke first. "Bella, how much of your honeymoon do you remember?"

I closed my eyes, searching for those memories. Flashes crossed my mind.

"…_I kissed him gently on the lips again, and then grabbed his wrists in mine and raised them above his head. _

_He allowed me to hold his wrists there, cocking his head to the side and looking at me with questioning eyes. _

"_Don't move!" I commanded._

_I reached for the strips of fabric I had placed under the pillows earlier this evening. I took one and wrapped it around his wrist and then around part of the bed frame. _

"_Bella…"_

"_Shhh"_

_I tightened the fabric as much as I could, then tied a knot._

_When he didn't resist, my heart was filled with courage. Maybe he would let this happen after all._

_I repeated the process with his other wrist. He shifted a little, making it easier for me to tighten the strip of fabric. _

_When I was finished, I looked back at his face and saw curiosity burning in his eyes._

_He smiled, and said, "You realize I can simply snap the bed frame."_

"_I know, but I am hoping you won't."_

_I scooted back until my hips were straddling his waist. _

_I began to unbutton his shirt, as I explained my intentions._

"_Please, Edward, I know you are worried about hurting me. I thought, maybe, if I was in control, and we took it a little slower…You have given me so much, my husband, I want to do something for you. I want to satisfy you."_

"Bella?"

I smiled, looking down at the floor.

"I remember that Edward was holding back because he was afraid of hurting me."

Rose put her arm around me, and spoke softly.

"He doesn't have to hold back anymore, hon."

"That's right sis! Man, Rose and I have leveled a few buildings in our time. I remember once…"

Rose glared at Emmett, interrupting his trip down memory lane. Jasper approached and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Bella, when two vampires mate, there are some things that happen naturally for our kind."

I was curious, now.

"Does Edward know about this? Tell me, Jasper, I don't want to be surprised."

Jasper chuckled. "I do not know if Edward has any knowledge of the mating process, since he has never experienced intimacy before you, Bella, and that was different because you were still human then. But I suppose as long as one of you knows what to expect, it will go easier."

Alice sat down on my other side, and wrapped her arm around me.

"Bella, as a vampire all of your senses are heightened. That doesn't change when you are making love with your mate. Every feeling is just that much more intense. To help release the intense feelings some things are going to happen that have more of an animal characteristic to them. This is natural for our kind, but a little unnerving if you are not aware of it."

A look of confusion spread across my face. "Alice, I am not sure what you are trying to tell me."

Emmett laughed his deep throaty laugh. "Bella she is trying to tell you that if Edward starts purring like a kitten, you are doing something right."

She let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes at her brother. "Yes, the purring is one part I was referring to. But Bella, when two vampires mate there is also some biting involved. Usually they are just play bites that don't really hurt, except for the first time."

"What happens the first time?" my voice had just a slight tremble to it, as my anxiety began to rise.

Jasper sent a fresh wave of calm to me and answered, "Relax, Bella, it's just that the first time is when the male usually marks his female with a territorial bite."

Rose chuckled softly, "Some females mark their males as well."

"Just remember it is totally natural for our kind, Bella, and don't let it freak you out." Emmett encouraged.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

Jasper's calm voice continued, "If you really want to please him, Bella, just take it slow. Don't let him go too fast. There is much to explore about a vampire body. Our senses are much more in tune, as you know."

Emmett winked and smiled suggestively, "And don't be afraid to try something a little different."

Rose reached over and hit Emmett in the arm. "Bella, just remember, if it feels good do it. He will love anything you do. Trust me."

Alice looked over at the clock and jumped up immediately. "Oh, my! We need to start getting you ready, Bella. Out you two, Edward should be home anytime now. Go and get him ready!"

After shoving Emmett and Jasper out the door, Alice and Rose threw me into the shower. I had barely finished washing my hair when Alice reached in and turned the water off.

"Come on, Bella, we have to hurry."

Instantly, she pushed me down into a chair in front of the mirror. I watched in silence as Rose and Alice began to beautify my face and hair. It wasn't long before I was fully dressed and ready to take those vows with my one true love, again.

Rose handed me a card with my vows written on it and smiled. "In case you get nervous."

I hugged her carefully, making sure I didn't mess up my hair or makeup. Alice came and gave me a slight hug, then whispered, "It's time."

She escorted me down the stairs and out to the backyard. I couldn't believe it. There were beautiful freesia flowers everywhere. The scent was amazing. All of our friends from La Push were there, and Tally was holding hands with Jake. Carlisle stood at the front, as the officiator. I let my eyes follow the runway until I was looking at him.

There he stood, perfect as always, my own personal Adonis. I smiled as I began to walk towards him. My eyes never left his, throughout the entire ceremony. He knew I was getting flashes of our wedding across my mind, as my eyes would glaze over during that time. Then he would rub his thumb across the back of my hand, and I would focus back on the present and him.

My voice cracked in the same place as before when I was repeating my vows of eternal love to him. If I could cry, tears would have been streaming down my face. Before repeating his vows, he leaned over and kissed both of my cheeks, just like he did the first time when he was wiping away my tears.

Finally, Carlisle reached the part where he told the congregation that we were now one. I looked up into my husband's beautiful face and whispered my love for him. He picked me up, and twirled me around in a circle.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you for coming back to me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me a reason to exist."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed him deeply, and then showed him the key that Esme had given me earlier. When he looked at me with an expression of confusion across his face, I giggled and pulled my mouth up to his ear to whisper.

"I planned the honeymoon this time. Let's go, my dear husband."

He carried me to the car where Alice met us with two bags already packed. She leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek.

"Have fun you two." She giggled.

Edward sat in the driver's side and then started the car and headed down the driveway. He turned to look at me, pure happiness in his eyes.

"Where to my love?"

**A/N: Only one chapter left, the second honeymoon. Don't forget to review and I will give you a little sneak peek!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: One last time, everything Twilight related belongs to the amazing SM! Only the new characters belong to me. **

**BPOV**

I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom where I had gone to change out of my beautiful wedding dress and into my deep blue negligee. I was twirling around; trying to imagine what Edward will think when he sees me.

"Bella, love, is everything alright?"

I smiled. I guess I wasn't the only one a little anxious about tonight.

"I am fine, Edward. I'll be right out."

I took one last look, then trying to remember what my siblings had told me, I opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. He had taken his shirt off, but was still wearing his pants. Good, I remembered that it was important to take it slow. I walked over to the stereo and put the CD in that I had brought with me.

I could feel his eyes watching my every move and it sent shivers up my spine. I turned to look at his beautiful face and smiled when I noticed his eyes were glazed over. I had dazzled my beautiful husband.

As the soft tempo of the music filled the room, I strolled over to Edward's side and reached out my hand to his.

"Dance with me?"

He smiled. "I thought you hated dancing, Bella."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his bare chest.

"I think I could begin to like it." I smiled as I felt his breath tickle the top of my head. It felt like we were dancing on a cloud, he was so graceful. I breathed in his delectable scent. _How could anyone smell so amazing?_

My eyes focused on his left nipple, just inches away from my mouth. It was as if it were calling out to me. Slowly I stuck out my tongue and tasted the tip. Mmm…He tasted as good as he smelled.

His arms tightened around me, and his breathing began to quicken. I liked that response, so I decided to taste a little more, taking his entire nipple into my mouth this time.

"Ahh…Bella…love…"

I slowly led him towards the bed. When the back of my leg reached the edge, I stopped and began to unfasten the button and zipper of his pants. I pushed gently on the waistband, and let his pants fall to the floor.

I began to run my fingers up and down his legs. His sensuous moans encouraged me to try something new. I knelt down and placed soft butterfly kisses on his thighs. His legs began to tremble, and he looked like he might fall down.

"Bella…I…" his voice faltered and I could feel the anxiety rolling of him in waves.

It has been so long since we have been together intimately, and ever since I have been back Edward has been my protector. I need to take this slow and help him realize that I am not as breakable as I once was.

I stood up slowly, and walked around behind him. Kissing every inch of his back that I could reach, and softly caressing his abdomen and chest with my hands, I tried to help him relax.

"I love you so much, Edward. Please, let me satisfy you tonight."

I reached up, putting my hands onto his shoulders. I gently pushed him towards the bed. He turned around and sat down, facing me. I climbed up behind him, and began to massage his neck and shoulders. I could feel his muscles begin to relax beneath my hands.

"How does that feel?"

"Amazing, love. Your touch is just what I need."

I bent down and placed gentle kisses on the side of his neck just below his ear lobe. His body shuddered as my breath caressed him.

Once he seemed more relaxed, I moved around standing in front of him again. Slowly, I began to pull the straps of my negligee down from my shoulders. His breathing became short quick gasps as he watched the material slide down my slender form to the floor.

"Bella, you are so exquisite. I have never seen anything so beautiful…"

I reached up behind my back, and unhooked my bra. As it fell to the floor, his eyes widened and glazed over. I couldn't believe it; my adorable husband was dazzled once again.

I approached him, reached out and took one of his hands. I gently placed it on my breast. The shock of electricity that flowed between us as our skin made contact was indescribable. A small moan of pleasure escaped my lips.

He leaned closer and placed my other breast into his mouth. Heat rushed through my breast and down to my core as he sucked on my nipple. It was wonderful, but I needed to slow it down. I was already beginning to soak my panties with my wetness for him.

I pulled back gently, but his grip tightened around me, and he growled.

I looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. He was completely engrossed in my chest, and I was sure he was unaware of the possessiveness he had just expressed. I rubbed his hair gently to get his attention, and spoke softly.

"Shh…Edward…it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I just want you to let go for a minute, so we can get more comfortable on the bed."

His grip slowly loosened, as he pulled back. I gently pushed on his shoulders and he lay back onto the pillow, swinging his legs up onto the bed. I looked directly into his eyes and could not help but notice their dark color. His eyes were full of hunger, but not for blood. His eyes were hungry for me.

I climbed up next to him, but didn't lie down. Instead, I pulled myself up and straddled his waist.

I leaned forward and grabbed each of his wrists in my hands. I pulled his hands up over his head. Looking deeply into his pitch black eyes, I blew into his face.

"Don't move" I commanded.

I began to kiss his forehead, each eyelid, his nose, each cheek, his chin, and then the hollow at the base of his throat. I let my lips linger in that last spot, sucking a little of his skin in between my lips.

A deep vibration rumbled inside his chest, but it wasn't the same as a growl. It sounded more like a lion purring. It filled my entire being with excitement, as I remembered what Emmett had told me. "If he starts purring, you are doing something right."

I moved slowly down his chest and abdomen, peppering his skin with soft kisses the entire way. When I reached his waist, all of a sudden I felt the uncontrollable urge to taste him again.

I let my teeth graze his skin gently, as I licked his flat stomach with my tongue. A shudder seemed to pass through all of his muscles. I let my teeth nip the extra skin at his waist.

He took a sudden gasp for air. "Ahh…Bella…careful, love…"

A playful growl rumbled from my chest, as I bent down and nipped him again. He let out a deep moan of satisfaction. I looked up to see his eyes as dark as night and full of lust, watching me. I winked, letting him know I had just begun.

I grabbed the waistband of his boxers with my teeth, and began pulling them off of his body. His manhood sprang free from the material as I continued to pull. I remembered my initial shock at seeing how big he truly was. Now, the sight just excited me, knowing that soon it would be reaching my inner depths and pleasure centers.

As soon as the material was removed and falling to the floor, I returned my focus to his gloriously sculpted body. The perfect man was lying naked in front of me. I found myself just enjoying the view.

"Bella…please…I need to touch you."

A mischievious grin spread across my face. "All in good time, my love, all in good time."

I began to kiss and lick his leg as I traveled back up to his manhood. I could hear his moans of pleasure, and feel his body as it trembled with anticipation.

I reached out and grabbed his manhood in my palm. I wrapped my fingers around his length and reveled in the thickness and the feel of his pleasure center. I began to stroke him slowly and gently, listening to the sounds of his breathing increase as his body was being wound tighter and tighter.

"Bella…love…please…"

I wasn't sure how much more he could take, and I wanted to him to experience it all so I leaned forward licking his tip to catch all of the pre-cum that had dribbled to the surface, and then I moved my body up next to him and whispered into his ear softly.

"Take me, Edward, I am yours."

An animalistic growl rumbled from deep inside his chest, as his lips crashed onto mine. Our tongues were battling for the chance to taste each other. We were both panting, even though neither of us needed the oxygen.

His hands and lips were all over me, in a frenzy at first, then slower and gentler. Soon he had shifted his body so that he was hovering just over mine. His lips still making contact with every inch of me.

When he finally reached my waist, he made quick work of biting the waistband of my panties and removing them. He inhaled deeply, taking in my scent of arousal. Another purring sound rumbled from his chest.

"You are so wet and ready for me, love."

I smiled, and opened myself up to him by spreading my legs apart. I reached up and pulled him closer to me, wanting to feel as much of his body as I could while he made contact with my inner sanctum.

He gently placed his lips onto mine, first with a soft kiss, and then slowly deepening it until finally I was filling my lungs with his scrumptious breath.

I could feel his length breaching my opening. I tightened my arms around him, longing for him to join us as one. I pulled myself up towards him, and placed my lips on his. I opened my mouth, and tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth.

Suddenly, he thrust himself into me. My back arched upward, as I filled my whole self with his length. He slowly pulled back and then thrust again, harder this time. A series of rumblings came from my chest as he continued to hit one of my pleasure centers with each thrust, as if I was purring.

"Yes, Bella, just let go."

When my body began to tremble with the anticipation, I grabbed Edward's shoulders and flipped us over so that I was back on top. I was afraid if I let him continue much more, I would reach my ecstasy before I wanted to.

"It's your turn, love. Lie back and enjoy the ride."

I began to slowly move my body back and forth and up and down, slow and easy then fast and hard. Each time he got close to exploding, I would slow back down and let him catch his breath.

"You are a dangerous tease, my love."

It wasn't too long before I found myself lying back on the bed, and him above me once again. His motions were absolutely perfect, filling my entire being with pleasure at each thrust. I was breathing heavily.

"My beautiful wife, tell me, does this pleasure you?"

I held up my finger and motioned for him to come closer. As he leaned forward, I bucked my hips against him, causing the rub to be just a little more forceful. His guttural moans told me I had done something very right.

Instantly, his lips were on my shoulder. A low growl escaped his throat as his teeth sank into my skin. The sudden shock of the sting of his venom caused my whole body to tremble and my hips to buck even harder against him.

That final thrust hit both of our pleasure centers at the same time and we exploded together. As his body released into me, he began to suck on my shoulder where he had bitten me.

The sensations of feeling his length trembling inside me, his venom being sucked back out as well as the elation of my own ride of rapture were better than I could have ever imagined. It seemed like hours before I was able to begin to come back down from this heaven he had sent me to. His body finally began to relax, and his sucking movements became soft kisses.

His voice was soft and sincere in my ear. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me."

I smiled, and reached up to touch the side of his face.

"I do, your brothers and sisters explained it to me. I am glad, Edward. Now the whole world will know that I am your mate. It feels good to wear your mark."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss over the mark of his bite.

I pulled his mouth up to mine, and after kissing for a few minutes, a smile began to spread across my face.

"What is it, love? What are you thinking that has made you so happy all of a sudden?"

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with his mouth-watering scent.

"I really am yours, forever."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my full lips, stopping just barely above them to utter the words that would make me the happiest vampire existing.

"And I am yours."

**The End**

**A/N: Please don't forget to leave me some love before you go!**


End file.
